THE WAR HERO
by marialaloka20
Summary: Tiene lugar en 4x02 dónde Kurt y Rachel están comiendo pizza en el apartamento de Nueva York. Rachel está muy preocupada por Finn, pero Kurt insiste en que tiene que rehacer su vida. Siguen hablando hasta que alguien llama a la puerta. ¿ Quién será esta persona inesperada? Los personajes y el comienzo de la historia les pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: LA MEJOR SORPRESA DE TODAS

POV RACHEL

Hace tres meses que no sé nada de él y esto me mata por dentro. El hecho de no saber si está bien o no, me lleva a una espiral de confusión y dolor que crece por segundos. Lo echo tanto de menos que ya no me reconozco a mí misma.

Estos tres meses han sido los más extraños de mi vida, el abandono de Finn en la estación de Lima, el traslado a Nueva York, la despedida de mis padres…. Todo ha pasado demasiado deprisa y yo no estoy acostumbrada a este ritmo.

NYADA es genial, los profesores son los mejores que he tenido, pero cabe decir que la Sra. July y sus trucos para desanimarme me están volviendo loca; y en cuanto a Brody, se puede decir que somos amigos .Sé que hay cierta atracción entre nosotros, pero mi corazón pertenece a Finn.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que el traslado de Kurt a Nueva York me ha ayudado mucho, ya que no soportaba ni un minuto más que mi compañera de residencia se acostara con todo el mundo y que los otros alumnos se rieran de mí por levantarme a las tres de la mañana por hacer mi ritual matutino.

Y ahora, estamos Kurt y yo sentados en el suelo de nuestro nuevo apartamento comiendo pizza e intentando encontrar una forma de que lo admitan en la escuela.

Y ¿no sabes nada de Finn?- le pregunto a Kurt con cierta esperanza en mi rostro.

No. Y Rachel ya sabes cómo son las cosas, tienes que tomarte tu libertad como un regalo, no como un impedimento.

Ya lo sé Kurt, pero me mata no saber si está bien. Estoy muy preocupada.

Y yo también Rachel, pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Ahora estas en Nueva York, dónde tu querías estar y estas cumpliendo tu sueño. Finn te dejó libre para lo que cumplieses, no para que estés triste todo el rato. Te entiendo pero debes dejarte ir.

Tienes razón debo concentrarme en lo que se me da bien.

¡Esta es la Rachel que conozco! Y ahora cuéntamelo todo de este tal Brody.

Bueno, ya te lo dije. Lo conocí en las duchas de NYADA y hablamos sobre hidratación. Es guapo, no te diré que no, pero todavía no estoy preparada para estar con alguien. Solo han pasado tres meses.

Pero…

Justo en el momento en el que Kurt iba a decir algo, alguien llama a la puerta.

¿Quién debe ser a estas horas? – Pregunta mi amigo con el rostro lleno de confusión.

No lo sé, pero ya abro yo.

Me levanto abro la puerta y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven.

¿ Finn?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2:¡ NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

POV RACHEL

Lo miro durante unos segundos, está muy cambiado. Esta mucho más fuerte, tiene el pelo más corto y parece mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Nunca pensé que podría ser más atractivo de lo que ya era, pero esto me demuestra que estaba equivocada. El uniforme le sienta de maravilla, lo hace muy sexy, y es que no es para menos ya que está lleno de medallas y reconocimientos. Estoy totalmente embobada ahora mismo.

\- Rachel, ¿estás bien? La verdad es que esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo al verme- Dice Finn sacándome de este trance en el que estaba hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás de broma?- Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que me abalanzo sobre él y le beso como nunca he hecho. El beso es largo y muy apasionado, tanto que no podemos contener un gemido- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Le pregunto con entusiasmo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno si me dejas pasar, te lo cuento- Me dice con una sonrisa que me derrite.

\- Por supuesto. Pasa.

\- Recoge su mochila del suelo y lo dejo pasar. Entra en el apartamento y le da un gran abrazo a Kurt. Todavía no puedo creer que él esté aquí, en nuestro apartamento de Nueva York.

POV FINN

Después de recoger mi mochila, entro en el apartamento y me encuentro con Kurt comiendo un trozo de pizza en el suelo. Me mira se, se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡ Finn! – Grita mi hermano mientras me abraza- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en el ejército.- Dice mi hermano con mucha confusión.

. Si he estado en el ejército, pero no en Georgia sino en Siria- Le contesto a mi hermano, cuando nos separamos del abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo que en Siria?- pregunta Rachel con un poco de miedo en la voz.

\- Si nos sentamos os lo cuento todo con detalle.- Les digo mientras nos sentamos en el suelo- Estuve en Georgia durante una semana, pero debido a la intervención de nuestro país en la guerra de Siria, los dirigentes eligieron a los mejores soldados para combatir allí.

\- ¿Has ido a la guerra?- pregunta Rachel con incredulidad.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- dice Rachel un poco enfadada.

\- Si me dejáis continuar. Os lo cuento todo.

\- Lo siento- dice Rach bajando la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada cariño, pero por favor no me interrumpas- le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y ella sonríe- Como iba diciendo, los dirigentes eligieron los mejores soldados para combatir en Siria, así que dos días después me encontraba en un desierto completamente vacío con unos soldados que solo conocí durante una semana y con poca instrucción. Debo admitir que fue aterrador, pero como soldado de los Estados Unidos de América tenía que cumplir con mi obligación. El primer día no hicimos nada, sólo nos guiaron hasta el campamento y permanecimos allí toda la noche. El segundo día, en cambio, fue más complicado. Nos levantaron a las cinco de la mañana y nos pusieron en situación de guerra, tuvimos que luchar unos contra otros, combates cuerpo a cuerpo y armados. Supongo que fui el mejor soldado, ya que el teniente superior me ascendió y me envió al frente. En aquel momento, hubiera preferido no haber sido el elegido para no tener que irme al frente con la poca instrucción que había tenido.

\- ¿Y qué paso allí?- pregunta Kurt intrigado.

\- Bueno, allí es dónde gané todas las medallas y cruces del uniforme que llevo.

\- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?- pregunta Rachel con cara de admiración.

\- Cuando me llevaron al frente, me pusieron en primera línea de infantería. Estaba muy asustado, recuerdo que la noche anterior no dormí nada. Pero cuando estuve allí, me relajé y utilicé todo lo que había aprendido. En la primera batalla que luchamos salvé a dos soldados heridos que estaban en medio del campo de batalla. Ningún soldado se atrevió en ir a salvarlos, entre disparos y bombas; pero me armé de valor y los salvé, no sólo por sus vidas sino también por sus familias. Cuando los traje de nuevo al frente, les miré el rostro, no eran más jóvenes que yo, y esto me hizo pensar que uno de ellos podría haber sido yo. Luego los llevé al hospital dónde los curaron.

\- ¡Dios mío Finn! Esto es una pasada- me dijo Kurt con la boca abierta. Sonrío y continúo con la historia.

\- Después de esto me ascendieron. Fui capitán, sargento, teniente y al final fui general. Fui ascendiendo cada vez que salvaba compañeros, luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo o salvaba a civiles inocentes de casas en llamas después de los bombardeos. Todo era genial, hasta que recibí una bala en el pecho. Me hubiese matado sino hubiera sido por esto- me meto la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del uniforme y saco un colgante que pone "Rachel".

\- Mi colgante que me regalaron mis padres. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Me pregunto Rachel con cara de sorprendida total.

\- Me lo dieron tus padres antes de irme al ejército. Necesitaba tener algo tuyo para protegerme- le contesto y le doy un beso en los labios- Cada día que estuve allí me puse el colgante en el bolsillo izquierdo del uniforme. Era como un ritual, me sentía más protegido y esto es lo que me salvó la vida.

\- ¿Cómo fue esto?- pregunta Kurt.

\- Cuando recibí la bala en el pecho, el médico me dijo que si el colgante no la hubiera parado; hubiese muerto. El colgante me salvó la vida. "Rachel", me salvó la vida.

\- De repente, hay un silencio entre Rachel y Kurt. Se han quedado mudos de repente y están un poco sorprendidos de lo que les acabo de contar.

\- ¿Estáis bien?- pregunto con incertidumbre.

\- Si solo estoy un poco sorprendido. No te preocupes- responde Kurt con seguridad.

\- ¿Y tú Rachel?- pregunto con miedo a su respuesta.

\- Sí. Sólo es que todo es un poco extraño. Cuando me fui a Nueva York sin ti, te odié; pero luego comprendí que lo hiciste por mí y no por ti. Todas las noches de estos tres meses he pensado en ti, en cómo estarías. Y ahora eres un héroe de guerra. No puedo estar más orgullosa de ti. Te quiero Finn. Tú siempre serás mi héroe.

\- Yo también te quiero Rach.

Me levanto de dónde estoy sentado, voy dónde está Rachel y la beso. Ella me abraza y me siento detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás mientras le doy pequeños besos en la frente.

\- Sois adorables- dice Kurt- Pero Rachel estará de acuerdo conmigo en que nos has hecho sufrir mucho no diciéndonos nada durante todo este tiempo. Si te llega a pasar algo no sé qué habríamos hecho.

\- Kurt tiene razón, Finn- dice de repente Rachel mientras me mira a los ojos- Sólo de pensar el hecho de que estuviste a punto de morir, me pone enferma.

Le doy un beso a Rachel y les contesto:

\- Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Ahora estoy aquí con vosotros. Mis dos personas favoritas del mundo. Os quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti- dice Kurt.- Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me reconcome.

\- ¿ Y cuál es?- pregunto

\- Dices que estuviste a punto de morir y que "Rachel" te salvó la vida, pero no nos has contado qué hiciste después- dice Kurt.

\- Es cierto ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta Rachel.

\- El comandante Collins me dio el cargo de estratega. No tenía qué hacer ningún esfuerzo, sólo tenía que colocar unas figuritas sobre una mesa y decirle al comandante cuándo y dónde debíamos atacar.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue?- pregunta Kurt con entusiasmo.

Sonrío y les contesto:

\- ¿Veis esta cruz? ¿La más grande?- La señalo con la mano y ellos asienten- Pues resulta que fui el estratega de la batalla más importante hasta ahora y ganamos. El comandante Collins me felicitó y me dijo que fue la mejor estrategia de guerra que él había visto jamás, así que me dieron esta cruz.

\- Increíble- dicen Kurt y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, la verdad es que tuve mucha suerte. Sin embargo, os echaba mucho de menos y en la primera marcha volví a casa con mamá y Burt y luego vine aquí a veros. Siento no haberos dicho nada sobre esto pero no quería preocuparos, todo pasó demasiado de prisa. Sé que no es una excusa, pero sabía que si os contaba que estaba a la guerra estarías sufriendo demasiado y no quería desconcentraros de vuestras carreras. Lo siento

\- Tranquilo Finn, lo entendemos y estamos muy felices de que estés aquí con nosotros. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.- dice Kurt.

\- Y yo a vosotros.- digo.- Venid aquí- Y nos damos un abrazo los tres.

\- Bueno os dejo aquí. Yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches parejita- dice Kurt mientras se levanta.

\- Buenas noches- decimos Rachel y yo al unísono. Kurt se va a su habitación y nos deja a Rachel y a mí a solas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: LA RECONEXIÓN

POV RACHEL

Kurt se va a la cama y nos deja a Finn y a mí a solas. La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa. El Finn que está a mi lado es una versión mucho más mejorada de él: está mucho más guapo, está mucho más sexy y tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo. No sólo se ha convertido en un héroe de guerra, sino que se ha convertido en un hombre con todas las letras. Un hombre que me vuelve loca cada vez que me mira con estos ojos de ensueño que tiene. Un hombre que me excita tanto que me asusta. Siempre me había sentido muy atraída hacía él. De hecho, la primera vez que lo vi caminando por el Mc Kinley con sus compañeros y su chaqueta del equipo, me vino una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que nunca había sentido. Pero ahora, este sentimiento es mucho mayor. Nunca me había sentido tan excitada.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- Pregunta de repente Finn.

\- Bien. Estoy muy bien. Las clases son geniales. Hay una profesora que no le gusto, pero lo demás es genial.

\- Me alegro muchísimo. Sabía que lo conseguirías Rach. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Sabes que te quiero. ¿No?

\- Sí. Y yo también te quiero.

Y nos besamos.

\- La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo- confiesa Finn.

\- ¿Miedo?- pregunto incrédula.

\- Si… miedo a que estuvieras con otro chico. Ya sabes que te quiero y yo sé que me quieres a mí. Pero cuando te dejé en la estación de tren lo hice para que vivieras nuevas experiencias y sabía que había la posibilidad de que una de estas experiencias podrían ser con otro chico. Aunque esto no quita que si te hubiera encontrado aquí con otro tío no me hubiera hecho mucho daño. Eres el amor de mi vida, Rach, y el hecho de pensar que puedes estar con alguien que no sea yo me pone enfermo.

\- No sé qué decir, le sonrío, pero no sé qué decir. ¿Cómo le voy a decir ahora que me he sentido atraída por otro chico? Pero tengo que hacerlo, debo decirle la verdad.

\- Finn. Tengo que contarte algo. Hay un chico en NYADA que conocí en las duchas. Se llama Brody y…

\- Te has acostado con él- dice de repente.

\- No. Sólo quería decirte que me he sentido atraída por él. Pero te juro que no ha pasado nada. No podía estar con otro que no fueras tú.

Bajo la mirada.

\- Mírame- me dice de repente y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Rachel, te lo acabo de decir, es normal que experimentes y que te sientas atraída por otros chicos. Pero sinceramente, me alegra que no hayas estado con otro.

Sonrío y lo beso. Al principio es un beso dulce y suave, pero poco a poco el beso se convierte en muy apasionado. Empiezo a sentir descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y un fuego interior que hacía tres meses que no sentía, aparece de nuevo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Me separo y le quito la chaqueta del uniforme y la camiseta que lleva debajo. Me quedo embobada mirándole, definitivamente está mucho más fuerte. Antes, cuando lo he visto en la puerta me ha dado la sensación de que está más fuerte. Pero la verdad, es que está mejor de lo que pensaba.

Miro cada detalle de su torso y veo la cicatriz de debajo del pecho y unas cicatrices más pequeñas sobre el estómago. Luego, me doy cuenta de que tiene un tatuaje en el brazo derecho.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Es un tatuaje tribal. Me lo hice cuando llevaba dos semanas en Siria. ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta. Es realmente sexy.

Lo miro durante unos instantes y vuelvo a besarlo. Los besos son cada vez más apasionados y me tumbo encima de Finn.

\- No deberíamos ir a tu habitación ¿Rach?- pregunta Finn entre besos.

Sin decir nada nos levantamos y cojo de la mano a Finn guiándole hacia el dormitorio.  
Entramos en la habitación y nos volvemos a besar. Me quito la camiseta y noto como Finn me mira con deseo. Definitivamente me ha echado tanto de menos como yo a él.

POV FINN

Miro a Rachel. ¡Dios como la había echado de menos! He soñado tantas veces con este momento y ahora por fin va a ocurrir. La beso. Es un beso fuerte y salvaje, lleno de deseo. Bajo por su cuello y oigo un gemido de su boca. Me pongo detrás de ella y vuelvo a besar su cuello apartándole el pelo, mientras mis manos acarician su estómago. Mi boca baja hacia su clavícula y su hombro derecho, hasta llegar al brazo. Me aparto de ella, la miro a través del espejo de su habitación y le quito el sujetador de color negro. Luego la giro y volvemos a quedar cara a cara. Me mira con deseo y se muerde el labio inferior. ¡Me vuelve absolutamente loco cuando hace esto! Nos miramos a los ojos y ataco de nuevo sus labios. El beso es muy intenso y aprovechamos para recostarnos en la cama. Me pongo encima de ella y la beso de nuevo, bajo mis labios hacia su cuello y luego hacia sus pechos. Beso y muerdo a uno de ellos, mientras que mi mano acaricia al otro. Oigo a Rachel suspirar y gemir mi nombre. Había olvidado lo sexy que es cuando gime mi nombre, me encanta.

Bajo mi boca hacia su estómago y aprovecho para quitarle la falda que lleva, dejando ver sus braguitas de encaje.

\- ¡Dios mío Rach! Eres tan preciosa. Me vuelves completamente loco. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero Finn- dice con la voz entrecortada.

La beso y noto como Rachel cambia de posición poniéndose encima.

POV RACHEL

Cambio de posición poniéndome encima, necesito tener el control porque este hombre me está volviendo completamente loca. Me pongo a horcajadas y lo beso. Bajo mis labios a su cuello hasta llegar a su cicatriz del pecho.

\- ¿ Te duele?- le pregunto un poco preocupada

\- No. Tranquila- me responde con una voz ronca que me encanta.

Acaricio su cicatriz y la beso, bajo por su estómago y beso las cicatrices más pequeñas que tiene. Oigo un gemido por parte suyo, sonrío con malicia y aprovecho para quitarle el pantalón del uniforme. Tiro la prenda al otro lado de la habitación y me vuelvo a poner a horcajadas para besarlo de nuevo. Lo beso salvajemente y noto como su erección roza me espalda, gimo al instante y bajo para quitarle los calzoncillos de color blanco que lleva.

Su erección sale de la prenda, nunca lo había estado tan excitado como ahora. Vuelvo a subir para besarlo, mientras mis manos acarician su pecho y su cuello. Creo tener el control absoluto de su cuerpo hasta que se pone encima de mí y casi sin saber cómo, me quita las braguitas y me besa. Pone una mano en mi entrepierna y gimo al instante. Me acaricia por encima, hasta que decide poner un dedo en mi interior.

\- Finn!-

Sonríe, me besa y mete otro dedo. Sigue acariciándome y me lleva al borde del orgasmo, sacando los dedos de mi interior. Me mira a los ojos y me besa.

\- ¿Tienes preservativos aquí, Rach?

\- No hacen falta, estoy con la píldora. Tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, la empecé a tomar hace un mes por su ocurría algo.

\- Está bien- contesta y me besa.

POV FINN

\- Joder, estoy a punto de hacer el amor con Rachel sin condón, esto debe de ser un maldito sueño. Un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

\- ¿Estás preparada?- le pregunto acariciando una de sus mejillas.

\- Si, por favor- dice casi suplicando

La beso, cojo uno de sus brazos, lo llevo encima de su cabeza y entrelazo nuestros dedos. A continuación me acomodo a su entrada y la penetro. Los dos gemimos, había pasado demasiado tiempo. La vuelvo a penetrar de manera suave, como si Rachel fuera una muñeca de porcelana a la que tengo miedo de romper.

\- Finn. Más rápido.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí. Por favor, Finn. Quiero que pierdas el control, hazlo por mí- me dice al oído y luego me muerde la oreja.

¡Dios! Ya no puedo más, me ha puesto a mil sólo con esta frase, ahora sí que ya no me puedo controlar. Entro en ella muy fuertemente una y otra vez. Siento como gime y como pone sus dos piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo para que las embestidas sean más profundas. Quita nuestros dedos entrelazados y clava sus uñas a mi espalda.

\- Oh Finn. Así. Más, no pares.

Siento como gime, es mi sonido favorito. Sigo embistiéndola como un animal hasta que noto que no le quedan fuerzas, sé que le falta muy poco para llegar al orgasmo y la beso.

\- Vamos Rachel, córrete para mí. Eres extremadamente sexy cuando te corres. Vamos cariño.- le digo al oído.

\- ¡Finn!- grita muy fuerte.

\- ¡Eso es! Déjate llevar. Así.

La embisto unas cuantas veces más hasta que llega al orgasmo gritando muy fuerte mi nombre. Yo llego pocos segundos después de ella. Nos recostamos en la cama y Rachel se acomoda en mi pecho.

\- ¿Seguro que no te hace daño?- me pregunta Rachel, mientras me acaricia la cicatriz del pecho.

\- No. Tranquila- le digo besando su frente.

La noto un poco distante y le pregunto:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente. Sólo que ha sido muy intenso.

\- ¿Te echo daño?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

\- No, tonto, tú nunca me haces daño. Sólo que había olvidado lo bueno que eres en la cama- sonrió complacido- … y lo intenso que puedes ser a veces.

\- Entonces… ¿lo has disfrutado?

\- Por supuesto- la miro y la beso.

\- Te quiero tanto- digo cuando nos separamos.

\- Yo también te quiero, Finn- me besa el pecho- Te echado tanto de menos este tiempo...

\- Yo también te he echado de menos Rach. Cada noche, antes de dormirme miraba una foto tuya y la besaba. Algunos compañeros se reían de mí, pero yo necesitaba hacerlo. Eres como un ángel Rachel, mi ángel de la guarda. Me has salvado la vida y siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo.

\- Finn… Yo no te he salvado la vida, ha sido mi collar.

\- No me refiero a la bala Rach.

\- ¿No? ¿A qué te refieres sino?- me dice acariciándome la mejilla.

\- Si no hubieras creído en mí y yo no hubiera creído en nuestro amor, no hubiera podido sobrevivir allí. Si en cada minuto no hubiera creído que me apoyabas y me amabas no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hice. La valentía y la fuerza que tuve y que tengo ahora mismo las has sacado tú de aquí- cojo su mano y la coloco encima del corazón-. Tú eres la que me ha inspirado a ser quién soy. Soy un héroe de guerra gracias a ti, Rach.

Se queda en silencio durante unos minutos, cuando de repente una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

\- Eh. ¿ Por qué lloras? Pregunto preocupado

\- Porque te quiero tanto que duele. He estado tan preocupada por ti y ahora me dices que te he salvado la vida.

\- Lo siento Rachel, ya sé que debería haberte dicho algo.

\- No lo entiendes. No lloro porque esté enfadada contigo, sino porque llevo tres meses siendo la persona más infeliz del mundo. Estaba en Nueva York sola, sin ningún amigo. Me sentía como en el instituto. Luego vino Kurt y las cosas mejoraron, pero no era yo; hasta que has llegado tú. Estas horas que hemos pasado han sido las mejores hasta ahora. Mis lágrimas no son de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

\- ¡Oh Rach! Ven aquí.- y la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca lo he hecho.- Yo también he pasado un infierno sin ti. Ya te he dicho que he sido objeto de burlas de todo tipo.- le doy un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Enserio que se reían tanto de ti?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Y tanto… imagínate como se reían, que me llamaban el "Loco enamorado".

\- ¿De veras?- se ríe, mi segundo sonido favorito del mundo.

\- Te lo juro-.- y empieza a reírse muy fuerte.- ¿ De qué te ríes eh?.- le pregunto de forma juguetona.

\- De ti, "Loco enamorado".

\- ¿Así qué de mi eh? Pues ya verás.- me pongo encima de ella y le hago cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Ella sólo ríe y ríe a carcajadas.

\- Por favor para,- me suplica entre risas.

\- ¿ Quién se ríe ahora eh?.- me paro y la cojo de las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

\- Vale. Tú ganas.- me dice.

\- Bien.- bajo la cabeza y la beso. Ella me corresponde enseguida y dejo que sus manos viajen por mi espalda.

\- Te quiero Rachel.- digo al separarnos.

\- Yo también, Finn

Y volvemos a hacer el amor por segunda vez. Esta vez pero, de una manera suave y lenta demostrándonos todo el amor que tenemos el uno por el otro.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: DULCE VIDA

POV RACHEL

Siento como la luz del sol me ataca los ojos y me despierto al instante. Abro los ojos y siento los brazos de Finn alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me muerdo el labio y sonrío al recordar lo que ha pasado la noche interior. Todavía no me creo que Finn esté aquí conmigo y que además sea un héroe de guerra. Siempre he tenido fe en él pero tengo que admitir que lo he subestimado, nunca creí que al final sería uno de los mejores soldados de nuestro país. Estoy tan orgullosa de él y lo quiero tanto. Si ahora me separasen de él no sé qué haría, él es el amor de mi vida y nada ni nadie pueden cambiarlo.

Aparto los brazos de Finn con cuidado de no despertarle, está demasiado guapo durmiendo. Le doy un beso en la mejilla, me pongo unas bragas y una de sus camisetas y voy a la cocina a desayunar.

\- Buenos días Rachel.- me dice sonriendo Kurt sentado en la mesa con una taza de café en las manos.

\- Buenos días Kurt.- le devuelvo la sonrisa.

\- Estás muy contenta hoy Rachel.- dice mi mejor amigo de forma burlona.- ¿Qué te ha hecho mi hermano esta noche?

\- Kurt….-le tiro una servilleta en la cara, me río y él también.- Bueno ya sabes que Finn y yo mantenemos relaciones sexuales des del año pasado y claro llevamos tres meses sin hacer nada y anoche….

\- ¡Rachel por favor! No quiero saber cómo es la vida sexual de mi hermano. Os quiero muchos a los dos pero prefiero no oíros cuando lo hacéis.

\- ¡Oh Kurt! Eres un mojigato.- digo entre risas.- ¿Si no puedo hablar de mi vida sexual con mi mejor amigo, con quién hablo de esto? ¿Con el portero?

\- Da la casualidad de que tu novio es mi hermano y cómo puedes comprender no es muy agradable que me expliques lo que haces en la cama con él.- contesta Kurt con recelo.

\- Ya lo sé Kurt, pero a mí también me gustaría hablar contigo de estas cosas. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, ya lo sabes.- le digo mientras lo abrazo por detrás.

\- Yo también te quiero Rach, pero es que aún no estoy preparado para esta charla contigo.

\- Kurt, es solo sexo ¿vale? No tienes que avergonzarte.

\- ¡Pues si me avergüenzo! ¡Porque os tengo mucha envidia! Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

\- ¿Envidia? Kurt, tú y Blaine lo habéis hecho tanto como Finn y yo, no sé porque nos tienes envidia. Es una estupidez.

\- No, no lo es. Finn y tú sois tan apasionados… En cambio Blaine yo no somos tan atrevidos.- lo miro muy sorprendida.- No me malinterpretes Rachel, no es que no disfrute…. Pero vosotros sois muy abiertos y no tenéis miedo de probar cosas nuevas. Nosotros en cambio somos más conservadores y a veces me pregunto si Blaine me desea como el primer día.

\- Kurt. Mírame.- le digo y me mira.- Blaine te adora, te quiere y te desea como a nadie. Así que no te preocupes por esto. Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él sobre esto. Estoy completamente segura de que te escuchará y te entenderá. Te ama muchísimo Kurt y nadie puede cambiar esto.

\- Gracias, Rach. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Nos abrazamos y le respondo

\- ¿Ves cómo está bien hablar de este tema?- le digo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Vale, si está bien. ¿Contenta?

\- Sí. Mucho. Y ahora si me permites le voy hacer el desayuno a mi novio que tiene que recuperar las fuerzas de ayer.- le digo guiñándole el ojo derecho.

\- ¡Dios mío!- dice Kurt riéndose.

Me levanto de la silla y le preparo el desayuno a Finn.

POV FINN

Abro los ojos y veo que ya es de día. Tengo que ubicarme un segundo para saber dónde estoy, he cambiado de cama tantas veces estos últimos tres meses que me cuesta darme cuenta de que estoy en Nueva York, más concretamente en la cama de Rachel. Estiro los brazos para ver si la encuentro pero no está, la cama está completamente vacía. Miro al baño y tampoco está allí. Supongo que debe estar con Kurt desayunando, siempre se levanta antes que yo. Me vuelvo a estirar en la cama, cierro los ojos, suspiro y pienso en lo que ha pasado la noche anterior. Todavía no me creo que esté de nuevo con Rachel. La quiero tanto.

Decido levantarme e ir a buscarla, así que me pongo unos calzoncillos pero no encuentro la camiseta que me puso ayer. Seguro que la ha cogido Rachel, le encanta ponerse mis camisetas y yo estoy encantado. Me levanto de la cama y voy a encontrarla

Voy a la cocina y veo lo que suponía, a Rachel con mi camiseta de ayer desayunando con Kurt y riéndose. La camiseta le llega hasta las rodillas y las mangas cortas le llegan hasta los codos. Es un poco gracioso cómo le queda puesta, pero es tan sexy. Sé que es un poco raro que me guste que mi novia utilice mis camisetas, pero es que le quedan tan bien, es jodidamente sexy. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

\- Buenos días.- les digo a mi hermano y a mi novia.

\- Buenos días hermano.- me dice Kurt con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días cariño.- me dice Rachel

Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en los labios. Al principio es suave e inocente, pero Rachel insiste en profundizarlo utilizando su lengua en toda mi boca. Pongo mis manos en su cintura y ella pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para acomodar el beso.

\- ¿Por favor, podéis reservaros vuestras actividades amatorias para cuando estéis a solas?- dice Kurt.

\- Kurt ya hemos hablado de esto antes.- dice Rachel cuanto nos separamos.

\- Una cosa es hablar de sexo contigo y otra muy distinta es dejar que os enrolléis en la cocina de nuestro apartamento.

Me río, Rachel le saca la lengua me mira y me dice:

\- Cariño. ¿Quieres desayunar?- me pregunta con dulzura.

\- Si, muchas gracias. ¿Que tenéis?

\- Tranquilo, Finn. No tienes que preocuparte de esto. Rachel ya te ha hecho el desayuno.

\- ¡Iba a ser una sorpresa Kurt!- dice Rachel bastante indignada.

\- ¿Me has hecho el desayuno, Rach?- le digo acariciando su mejilla.

\- Si iba a traértelo en la cama pero como ya te has levantado pues te lo doy ahora.

\- Eres un ángel Rachel. Lo sabes ¿no?-. la miro y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonríe.

\- Tú sí que eres un ángel, Finn. Ahora siéntate y disfruta de la comida-. Me siento en una de las sillas.

\- ¿ Y qué me has preparado para desayunar amor?.- pregunto con entusiasmo.

\- Tu desayuno favorito: huevos y bacon.- me pone el plato delante con un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja.

\- ¡Oh Rachel! ¡No hacía falta!.- digo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Mi héroe se lo merece todo.- se sienta en mi regazo y me da un beso en los labios.

\- Te quiero.- le digo.

\- Yo también me quiero Finn.- me da un beso en la mejilla, se levanta y se sienta en su silla.

Me quedo mirando el plato. Hace mucho tiempo que no como esto, casi no me acuerdo como sabe.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta Kurt.

\- No. Sólo es que hace más de tres meses que no como esto.

\- ¿Qué comías en el ejército?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad.

\- Comíamos solo dos cosas: pollo y alubias. Las alubias para perder peso y el pollo para tener músculo.

\- ¿No comíais nada más?- pregunta Kurt algo sorprendido.

\- Bueno nos daban proteínas para beber. Era realmente asqueroso.

\- Dios mío.- dicen Kurt y Rachel al mismo tiempo y me río.

Como el desayuno que me ha hecho mi novia, la verdad es que había olvidado lo bien qué sabe esta comida.

\- ¿ Y qué vais hacer ahora?.- pregunto.

\- Yo tengo que ir a por una entrevista y luego a la escuela para hablar con Carmen Tibidaux.- responde Kurt.

\- ¿A la escuela? Pero si hoy es sábado-. Dice Rachel cono el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya lo sé, pero tengo una entrevista con ella. Aviso que no vendré a comer.- dice levantándose de la mesa.

\- ¿Y tú, Rach?

\- Yo no tengo nada que hacer.- me mira mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me está costando respirar. Sólo ella tiene este efecto sobre mí. Es demasiado preciosa.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a vestir-. Dice Kurt saliendo de la cocina.- Ah y una cosa Finn. La próxima vez que vengas a comer en la cocina ponte una camiseta por encima, que a Rachel se le cae la baba.

\- ¡ Eh! ¡ A mí no se me cae la baba!.- dice Rachel un poco indignada. Me río.

\- Tranquilo Kurt no volverá a pasar. Aunque espero que la próxima vez, Rachel no me robe las camisetas.

\- Dejémoslo aquí. Me voy a vestir.- dice Kurt medio riéndose.

Rachel y yo nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que decido levantarme de la silla y abrazarla por detrás. Ella me corresponde.

\- Siento haberte cogido una de tus camisetas.- dice mi novia un poco preocupada.

\- No pasa nada Rach, ya sabes que me encanta que lleves mis camisetas. Te sientan de maravilla.- me siento a su lado y le digo que se siente en mi regazo y se sienta.

\- ¿Así que no estás enfadado?

\- Por supuesto que no.- le doy un beso en los labios.- ¿Y qué quiere hacer la Srta. Berry hoy?

Se muerde el labio y responde:

\- Mmm bueno. Yo había pensado que como llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos podríamos ir a la cama y pasarnos el día allí.- me dice acariciándome el pelo.

\- Uff. Creo que es una excelente idea.- la acerco y le doy un beso demasiado salvaje para estar en la cocina.

\- ¡Pero otra vez os estáis enrollando en la cocina!- dice Kurt de repente.- Cómo deis rienda a vuestra pasión en la cocina ¡os mato a los dos!- dice señalándonos con el dedo.

\- ¿ Pero tú no te ibas, Kurt?.- pregunto.

\- Si, ya me voy. Pero estáis avisados.- cierra la puerta y se va.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- le pregunto a Rachel dándole besitos por el cuello.

\- Tendrás que esperarte Romeo. Primero tengo que lavar los platos.- dice levantándose y cogiendo los platos de la mesa.

\- ¿ Enserio?.- digo con incredulidad.

\- Enserio. Y ahora ayúdame a recoger.

La ayudo a recoger, ponemos los platos en el fregadero y Rachel empieza a lavarlos. Me quedo observándola durante un buen rato. ¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan perfecto en este mundo? Definitivamente es única y lo mejor es que es sólo mía. Me quedo embobado mirándola, hasta que ella dice:

\- Así que solo comíais alubias y pollo. Debiste sufrir mucho al principio porque que yo sepa la comida es uno de los placeres de la vida. Según tú.- dice con un pequeño tono burlón.

\- Si, al principio fue un poco duro. Pero te acostumbras, y la verdad es que me siento mejor. Sé que he adelgazado y me encuentro mejor de salud.

\- Si, ya lo vi anoche el gran cambio que has hecho.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno en el ejército me quitaron los dos placeres que tengo en la vida.- digo acercándome más a ella.- El primero es la comida, que en realidad no es de mucha importancia.- sigo acercándome hasta que rodeo mis brazos a su cintura.- y el segundo placer es...- siento como se le escapa un suspiro.- hacerte el amor.- le susurró al oído.

POV RACHEL ( lectura opcional)

Siento cómo se va acercando lentamente, mientras yo intento concentrarme en lavar los platos. Intento controlar mis instintos hasta que me rodea con sus brazos y me susurra al oído con esa voz ronca y sexy, cuál es su placer más querido. Me quedo sin palabras y suspiro. Quito las manos del fregadero y con un movimiento rápido y sutil, me da una vuelta y quedamos cara a cara.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que eres, Rachel?- me dice, apartándome un mechón del pelo.- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que me haces? ¿Lo que provocas en mí?- hace una pausa.- Porque si no te lo he dicho te lo voy a demostrar ahora.

Casi sin darme cuenta, Finn ataca mis labios muy salvajemente, pone sus manos a mi cintura y yo pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Noto su erección en mi estómago y no puedo evitar gemir. Nos separamos para coger aire y cuando nos volvemos a unir, los labios de Finn bajan por mi cuello y sus manos me acarician los pechos por debajo de la camiseta que llevo puesta.

\- Finn…- digo entre gemidos

\- ¿Qué quieres, Rach?- me dice roncamente mientras muerde mi cuello.

\- A ti.- digo sin embudos

Después de mi respuesta me coge de la cintura y me coloca encima de la mesa. Abro las piernas y él se coloca en medio. Me quito la camiseta quedando sólo con bragas y quedamos igualados. Finn me mira durante unos segundos hasta que decide atacar a mis pechos. Los besa y los chupa y yo solo puedo cogerle del pelo y gemir y gemir. Sé que mis pechos son su parte favorita de mi cuerpo y también sé que le encanta besarlos y acariciarlos; y para qué negarlo a mí me gusta mucho que lo haga.

Sigue con su labor unos segundos más hasta que aparta su cabeza de mis pechos y vuelve atacar mis labios. El beso es muy apasionado, siento como su lengua juega con la mía una y otra vez.

\- Finn... Por favor.- le suplico

Se separa de mí y se quita sus calzoncillos, liberando la flamante erección que escondía. Se vuelve a acercar y me ayuda a quitarme las bragas, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Me mira con deseo y sin previo aviso entra en mí. Los dos gemimos fuertemente. Pongo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para profundizar la penetración.

\- ¡Finn!. ¡Oh Finn!.- grito

\- ¡Oh Rach! Eres tan perfecta… ¡Dios mío!

Cada vez es más fuerte y entre besos y gemidos, sé que no voy a durar mucho.

\- ¡Venga Rachel! Sé que estás muy cerca. Vamos.- me susurra al oído.

¡Dios! Me encanta cuanto me susurra al oído, es tan sexy. Me enciende como nadie.

Me embiste unas veces más y un poderoso orgasmo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Finn llega unos segundos más tarde. Nos quedamos en la misma posición unos minutos, recuperando la respiración.

\- Esto ha sido una pasada.- dice Finn con la voz entrecortada.

\- Si.- intento hablar.- La verdad es que ha estado genial.

\- Te quiero.- dice mirándome a los ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero-. digo.- Y nos damos un beso suave en los labios.

Me ayuda a bajar de le mesa y me abraza por detrás.

\- Ha sido un gran comienzo del día, Srita. Berry.- me da un beso en el cuello

\- Si, la verdad es que ha sido un gran comienzo, General Hudson-. Y casi sin darme cuenta, Finn me coge por la cintura y me lleva a la habitación….

Tras hacer el amor dos veces más, Finn y yo estamos en mi cama. Yo estoy recostada con la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón; y él me acaricia el pelo y me da besitos en la frente.

\- ¿ Estás bien?- me pregunto mi novio

\- Sí. Muy bien.- le miro a los ojos y le pregunto.- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas si estoy bien, cuando acabamos de hacer el amor?

\- Porque me preocupo por ti. Ya sabes que para mí, lo más importante es que disfrutes. - me dice suavemente.

\- Pues te aseguro que disfruto muchísimo.- le digo con una sonrisa y le doy un beso en los labios.

\- Me alegro mucho.- me abraza.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y noto como Finn me acaricia el pelo.

\- ¿Finn?

\- ¿Si, Rach?

\- ¿Has estado con alguna otra chica durante este tiempo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!,- me mira a los ojos.- ¿A qué viene esta pregunta ahora?

\- No lo sé. Sólo quería saberlo.

\- Pues te juro que no.- me responde.- ¿Qué pasa Rach? Estás muy extraña.

\- No. Sólo es que estoy un poco sorprendida de que estés aquí. Sólo eso.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si. Tranquilo.

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo con besos cada vez más apasionados, cuando de pronto suena mi móvil.

\- No lo cojas.- dice Finn besándome el cuello.

\- Podría ser importante.- le respondo.

\- No hay nada más importante que tú y yo, en este momento.- dice mordiéndome el cuello.

\- Lo siento.- consigo zafarme de él, cojo el móvil y contesto.- ¿Si?

\- Hola Rachel soy Brody.

\- Ah hola Brody.- digo mirando a Finn.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Te preguntaba si el lunes podrías ayudarme para una audición que tengo.

\- Oh. Me alegro por ti, Brody. Pero el lunes no puedo.

\- ¿Y el martes?- insiste.

\- No. Verás, Finn ha vuelto y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Lo siento

\- Oh. Entonces no pasa nada ya nos veremos el lunes a la escuela. Adiós.

\- Adiós, Brody.- cuelgo el teléfono

\- ¿Quién era?- pregunta Finn.

\- Brody.

\- Ah. Aquel tío que te gusta.

\- No me gusta, sólo lo encuentro guapo y ya está.

\- ¿ Y qué quería?- dice Finn un poco molesto

\- Que lo ayude con una audición el lunes.

\- ¿Y por qué le has dicho que no?

\- Porque quiero estar contigo.

\- Ya…- dice bajando la cabeza

\- Finn…- digo acariciándole la mejilla.- No te enfades.

\- No me enfado. Sólo que no me gusta que te llame a ti para que lo ayudes. ¿Acaso no hay otras chicas que lo pueden ayudar?

\- Finn Cristopher Hudson. ¿Estás celoso?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- No… Bueno. Un poco.

\- Pues no tienes motivos.- digo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.- Estoy contigo. Sólo te quiero a ti y a nadie más. Si, puede que al principio del curso hubiese cierta atracción entre él y yo. Pero nunca he estado con él. ¿Sabes por qué?- pregunto.- Por qué no eras tú. Eres el amor de mi vida Finn, tú y nadie más.

\- Te quiero Rachel.- me dice.

\- Y yo a ti Finn

Y hacemos el amor por cuarta vez hoy. Si, el regreso de Finn ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado durante todo esto tiempo.

POV RACHEL

Siento cómo se va acercando lentamente, mientras yo intento concentrarme en lavar los platos. Intento controlar mis instintos hasta que me rodea con sus brazos y me susurra al oído con esa voz ronca y sexy, cuál es su placer más querido. Me quedo sin palabras y suspiro. Quito las manos del fregadero y con un movimiento rápido y sutil, me da una vuelta y quedamos cara a cara.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que eres, Rachel?- me dice, apartándome un mechón del pelo.- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que me haces? ¿Lo que provocas en mí?- hace una pausa.- Porque si no te lo he dicho te lo voy a demostrar ahora.

Casi sin darme cuenta, Finn ataca mis labios muy salvajemente, pone sus manos a mi cintura y yo pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Noto su erección en mi estómago y no puedo evitar gemir. Nos separamos para coger aire y cuando nos volvemos a unir, los labios de Finn bajan por mi cuello y sus manos me acarician los pechos por debajo de la camiseta que llevo puesta.

\- Finn…- digo entre gemidos

\- ¿Qué quieres, Rach?- me dice roncamente mientras muerde mi cuello.

\- A ti.- digo sin embudos

Después de mi respuesta me coge de la cintura y me coloca encima de la mesa. Abro las piernas y él se coloca en medio. Me quito la camiseta quedando sólo con bragas y quedamos igualados. Finn me mira durante unos segundos hasta que decide atacar a mis pechos. Los besa y los chupa y yo solo puedo cogerle del pelo y gemir y gemir. Sé que mis pechos son su parte favorita de mi cuerpo y también sé que le encanta besarlos y acariciarlos; y para qué negarlo a mí me gusta mucho que lo haga.

Sigue con su labor unos segundos más hasta que aparta su cabeza de mis pechos y vuelve atacar mis labios. El beso es muy apasionado, siento como su lengua juega con la mía una y otra vez.

\- Finn... Por favor.- le suplico

Se separa de mí y se quita sus calzoncillos, liberando la flamante erección que escondía. Se vuelve a acercar y me ayuda a quitarme las bragas, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Me mira con deseo y sin previo aviso entra en mí. Los dos gemimos fuertemente. Pongo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para profundizar la penetración.

\- ¡Finn!. ¡Oh Finn!.- grito

\- ¡Oh Rach! Eres tan perfecta… ¡Dios mío!

Cada vez es más fuerte y entre besos y gemidos, sé que no voy a durar mucho.

\- ¡Venga Rachel! Sé que estás muy cerca. Vamos.- me susurra al oído.

¡Dios! Me encanta cuanto me susurra al oído, es tan sexy. Me enciende como nadie.

Me embiste unas veces más y un poderoso orgasmo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Finn llega unos segundos más tarde. Nos quedamos en la misma posición unos minutos, recuperando la respiración.

\- Esto ha sido una pasada.- dice Finn con la voz entrecortada.

\- Si.- intento hablar.- La verdad es que ha estado genial.

\- Te quiero.- dice mirándome a los ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero-. digo.- Y nos damos un beso suave en los labios.

Me ayuda a bajar de le mesa y me abraza por detrás.

\- Ha sido un gran comienzo del día, Srita. Berry.- me da un beso en el cuello

\- Si, la verdad es que ha sido un gran comienzo, General Hudson-. Y casi sin darme cuenta, Finn me coge por la cintura y me lleva a la habitación….

Tras hacer el amor dos veces más, Finn y yo estamos en mi cama. Yo estoy recostada con la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón; y él me acaricia el pelo y me da besitos en la frente.

\- ¿ Estás bien?- me pregunto mi novio

\- Si. Muy bien.- le miro a los ojos y le pregunto.- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas si estoy bien, cuando acabamos de hacer el amor?

\- Porque me preocupo por ti. Ya sabes que para mí, lo más importante es que disfrutes. - me dice suavemente.

\- Pues te aseguro que disfruto muchísimo.- le digo con una sonrisa y le doy un beso en los labios.

\- Me alegro mucho.- me abraza.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y noto como Finn me acaricia el pelo.

\- ¿Finn?

\- ¿Si, Rach?

\- ¿Has estado con alguna otra chica durante este tiempo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!,- me mira a los ojos.- ¿A qué viene esta pregunta ahora?

\- No lo sé. Sólo quería saberlo.

\- Pues te juro que no.- me responde.- ¿Qué pasa Rach? Estás muy extraña.

\- No. Sólo es que estoy un poco sorprendida de que estés aquí. Sólo eso.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si. Tranquilo.

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo con besos cada vez más apasionados, cuando de pronto suena mi móvil.

\- No lo cojas.- dice Finn besándome el cuello.

\- Podría ser importante.- le respondo.

\- No hay nada más importante que tú y yo, en este momento.- dice mordiéndome el cuello.

\- Lo siento.- consigo zafarme de él, cojo el móvil y contesto.- ¿Si?

\- Hola Rachel soy Brody.

\- Ah hola Brody.- digo mirando a Finn.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Te preguntaba si el lunes podrías ayudarme para una audición que tengo.

\- Oh. Me alegro por ti, Brody. Pero el lunes no puedo.

\- ¿Y el martes?- insiste.

\- No. Verás, Finn ha vuelto y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Lo siento

\- Oh. Entonces no pasa nada ya nos veremos el lunes a la escuela. Adiós.

\- Adiós, Brody.- cuelgo el teléfono

\- ¿Quién era?- pregunta Finn.

\- Brody.

\- Ah. Aquel tío que te gusta.

\- No me gusta, sólo lo encuentro guapo y ya está.

\- ¿ Y qué quería?- dice Finn un poco molesto

\- Que lo ayude con una audición el lunes.

\- ¿Y por qué le has dicho que no?

\- Porque quiero estar contigo.

\- Ya…- dice bajando la cabeza

\- Finn…- digo acariciándole la mejilla.- No te enfades.

\- No me enfado. Sólo que no me gusta que te llame a ti para que lo ayudes. ¿Acaso no hay otras chicas que lo pueden ayudar?

\- Finn Cristopher Hudson. ¿Estás celoso?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- No… Bueno. Un poco.

\- Pues no tienes motivos.- digo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.- Estoy contigo. Sólo te quiero a ti y a nadie más. Si, puede que al principio del curso hubiese cierta atracción entre él y yo. Pero nunca he estado con él. ¿Sabes por qué?- pregunto.- Por qué no eras tú. Eres el amor de mi vida Finn, tú y nadie más.

\- Te quiero Rachel.- me dice.

\- Y yo a ti Finn

Y hacemos el amor por cuarta vez hoy. Si, el regreso de Finn ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado durante todo esto tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: SINCERIDAD Y CONFIANZA

POV RACHEL

Suena el despertador y me levanto en seguida. No me puedo creer que vuelva a ser lunes, con lo bien que lo he pasado con Finn estos días. Hemos paseado por Central Park, hemos comido en Sardi's y hemos estado en la cama haciendo el amor como dos locos. Necesitábamos pasar más tiempo juntos, tres meses sin vernos han sido literalmente un infierno. Me lo he pasado tan bien estos días… pero ahora debo ir a la escuela; así que me levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Finn, me visto y voy a la cocina a desayunar.

Me encuentro a Kurt bebiendo un café y lo miro con mala cara:

\- ¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿Finn no te dio lo que querías ayer?- me pregunta en tono burlón y me siento en una de las sillas.

\- No es esto Kurt. Es que hoy es lunes y debo ir a NYADA, y no quiero encontrarme ni con Brody, ni con la Srta. July, ni con las creídas de ballet que no hacen más que criticarme.

\- Creía que la escuela te iba genial.- dice Kurt.

\- Y va genial, salvo por estos tres problemas.

\- Tranquila Rach. Eres una estrella ¿Recuerdas?

\- Gracias Kurt. Yo quejándome de la escuela y tú queriendo entrar. ¡Dios! Soy la peor amiga del mundo

\- No. No lo eres. Sólo estás un poco estresada, nada más. Y además la Sra. Tibidaux no me rechazó del todo, sólo dijo que me faltaba algo de pasión al cantar. Así que no voy a rendirme.

\- ¡Bien dicho Kurt!- me levanto de la silla y lo abrazo.- Bueno yo me voy que llego tarde. Cuando se despierte Finn, dile que estoy en clase y que volveré a las tres.

\- Vale. Adiós Rachel.

\- Adiós Kurt.- salgo por la puerta.

Llego a NYADA y me encuentro con la última persona con la que me quiero encontrar: Brody. Intento ignorarlo pero se coloca delante de mí.

\- Hola Rachel. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien y felicidades por tu audición, seguro que te sale genial.

\- Oh gracias, yo también lo espero.- me sonríe.- Ya encontrado a alguien que me ayude con el guion.

\- ¡Genial! Me alegro muchísimo. Pero ahora si me disculpas, tengo un poco de prisa.- digo aumentando el paso.

\- Podemos quedar un día de estos para tomar un café y…-

\- Brody. Esto no va a pasar, ya te dije el otro día que Finn ha vuelto y que estoy con él.

\- Pero Rachel, esto es muy injusto. Este tío ha estado ignorándote durante tres meses y ahora aparece y estropea lo que tenemos. Si te quisiese de verdad no habría hecho estas estupideces.- ahora sí que me he enfadado de verdad.

\- Uno. Tú y yo no tenemos nada. Dos. "Este tío", es mi novio y es más hombre de lo que tú serás jamás. Y tres. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda el amor que Finn y yo tenemos el uno para el otro? No sabes nada de él, ni de mí, ni de nuestra historia, así que cállate.- le grito

\- Pero Rachel…- y cuando menos me lo espero Brody pones sus manos a mi cara y me da un beso en los labios. Me separo rápidamente y le doy una bofetada en la cara.

\- ¿Qué haces idiota? ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo?- lo dejo allí y me voy a clase.

El resto del día pasa rápido, de hecho estoy en mi última clase. Por suerte hoy no he tenido clase con la Srta. July porque seguro que se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado con Brody, y me hubiera criticado durante toda la clase. ¡Gracias a Dios que no ha sido así!

Ahora solo quiero volver a casa para encontrarme con Finn y contarle todo lo que ha sucedido. Porque una pareja se rige por la sinceridad y la confianza. ¿No?

POV FINN

Me despierto de repente, no me puedo creer que haya tenido este sueño otra vez. Des de que salí del ejército tengo la misma pesadilla casi todas las noches. La pesadilla consiste en que me encuentro en la batalla dónde me hirieron pero a diferencia de la realidad no sobrevivo. Muero y nunca jamás vuelvo a ver a mi madre, a Burt, a Kurt, a mis amigos; nunca jamás vuelvo a ver a Rachel.

Miro al otro lado de la cama y veo que Rachel no está conmigo y me pregunto dónde puedo estar, hasta que me doy cuenta de que es lunes y Rachel tiene clase. No oigo ningún ruido, debo de estar solo. Me levanto, me visto y voy hacia la cocina dónde no encuentro a nadie, sólo una nota encima de la mesa:

 _Finn, tienes comida en la nevera y yo he tenido que salir a por una entrevista de última hora. Rachel llegará a les tres. Tranquilo, no creo que tarde._

 _Kurt._

Si, definitivamente estoy solo. Así que me hago el desayuno, mientras miro la televisión. Tras pasar algunos canales, decido mirar un partido de fútbol, los Jets contra los Gigantes de NY. La verdad es que estoy extremadamente aburrido y también muy preocupado. ¿Cómo puede ser que después de tanto tiempo de la guerra, siga teniendo la misma pesadilla? Puede que aún no haya superado el dolor que sufrí allí o puede que sólo tenga miedo de volver. Sea como sea, tengo que contárselo a Rachel, ella piensa que soy un héroe de guerra y sólo soy un pobre desgraciado que tiene un sinfín de secuelas psicológicas de la guerra.

Si, debo contárselo porque una relación se rige por la sinceridad y la confianza ¿no?

Al cabo de media hora llega Kurt y me explica una de las mejores noticias hasta ahora: ¡Ha conseguido trabajo en ! No puedo estar más orgulloso de él, ahora sólo debemos esperar a Rachel.

POV RACHEL

¡Al fin se ha acabado esta clase! ¡Soy libre! Voy al pasillo con dirección a la salida y otra vez Brody se interpone en mi camino:

\- - Brody, ya te he dicho antes que no quiero saber nada de ti.- digo bastante molesta.

\- - Esto lo dices ahora, pero ya verás cuando sepas la verdad.- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- - ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto

\- - Tu querido novio, no es un héroe de guerra.

\- - ¿Tú como sabes si Finn es o no un héroe de guerra?

\- - Porque me he informado.

\- - ¿Así?- pregunto sin creerme lo que me está contando.- ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba?

\- - Todavía no, pero la conseguiré.

\- - Mira, Brody. Estoy harta de que hables de Finn como si fuera un monstruo sin conocerlo. Puedo tolerar que me insultes y que me critiques a mí, pero no puedo tolerar que lo critiques a él.

\- - Sea como sea, "tu Finn", esconde algo y yo voy a descubrirlo.

\- - Vale, Brody. Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy con mi novio y con mi mejor amigo. A mi apartamento. Adiós.- digo dejándolo atrás.

¿Cómo se atreve a poner en duda las hazañas de Finn en Siria? Sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Ahora me doy cuenta del tipo de persona que es Brody, menos mal que hice bien de no enrollarme con él y esperar a Finn; porque si no las cosas serían mucho más complicadas ahora.

Cojo el metro y voy a mi apartamento. Abro la puerta y veo a Kurt y a Finn haciendo la comida. Sonrío al verlos.

\- - ¡Hola chicos!- digo con entusiasmo.

\- - Hola, Rachel.- dice Kurt.

\- - Hola, cariño.- dice Finn dándome un beso corto en los labios.- ¿Cómo te ha ido la escuela?- pregunta.

\- - Bien, muy bien.- miento.- ¿Queréis que os ayude?

\- - No.- dice Finn.- Tu siéntate y relájate que debes de estar cansada de tanto bailar.- sonrío. Nosotros nos encargamos de hacer la comida.

\- - Hoy no he tenido clase de baile. Pero gracias.- digo sentándome a una de las sillas.- Ah y recordad que soy…

\- - Vegana.- dicen al mismo tiempo y sonrío. Me conocen demasiado bien.

\- - ¿Y qué habéis hecho vosotros?- pregunto.

Finn le da un golpe con el codo a Kurt, sonríe y yo frunzo el ceño.

\- - ¿Qué pasa?- digo.

\- - Vamos Kurt, díselo- dice Finn.

\- - ¿Decirme qué?

\- - ¡Voy a trabajar en !- dice Kurt.

\- - ¡Esto es genial!- me levanto de la silla y lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- - Bueno, sólo trabajo como becario pero estoy muy orgulloso.

\- - ¡Por supuesto ¡ Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Lo sé- dice Kurt.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio durante un rato, mientras Finn y Kurt acaban de hacer la comida.

\- .- Y aquí está la comida.- dice Finn poniéndome el plato delante.

\- - ¡Oh espinacas con queso! ¡Mi comida favorita!- digo entusiasmado.- ¡Os quiero chicos!

\- - La verdad es que lo hecho todo Finn.- dice Kurt.

\- - Te quiero, cariño.- digo dándole un beso.

\- - La verdad es que quería devolverte el favor del otro día. Tú me hiciste mi desayuno favorito, y ahora te hago tu comida favorita. Ahora estamos en paz.

\- - Pero no hacía falta.

\- - Claro que sí. Mi estrella se lo merece todo.

\- - ¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando? ¡A comer!- dice Kurt con entusiasmo.

Tras la comida, nos quedamos en la mesa, hablando del nuevo trabajo de Kurt:

\- … y entonces Isabelle Wright, la mismísima directora de , me dijo que sería un placer trabajar conmigo.

\- ¡ Kurt, esto es genial!- decimos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, pero todavía me quedan muchas cosas por hacer; como por ejemplo entrar en NYADA.- A parte de…- y de repente suena el móvil de Kurt.- ¡Oh es Blaine! Debo cogerlo. Ahora vuelvo.- se va hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- le pregunto a Finn.

\- Bien. Un poco extraño de estar aquí, después de estar en tantos sitios distintos en poco tiempo, pero estoy feliz de estar aquí con Kurt y contigo.

\- Me alegro mucho que digas esto-. Lo beso y nos abrazamos unos minutos.

\- Rach.- dice de repente.- Tengo que contarte una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?- digo y siento como mi corazón se acelera.

\- No soy un héroe de guerra.- dice secamente. No puede creerlo, ¡ Brady tenía razón! ¡No puede ser! ¿Pero cómo es posible? Me separo de él.

\- ¿Qué?- digo brevemente.- ¿Me estás diciendo qué todas las hazañas que nos contaste a Kurt y a mí el otro día, son mentira?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Todo era verdad. Todo es verdad. Ya viste el uniforme.

\- ¿Entonces?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Des de que no estoy en Siria, casi todas las noches tengo pesadillas. Bueno, en realidad es siempre la misma. Me veo a mí mismo muriendo en aquel desierto triste y lleno de sangre; y lo más importante sin volver a verte a ti, a Kurt, a mi madre, a Burt, a nuestros amigos… deshonrando a mi padre.- se queda en silencio y yo me quedo atónita.

\- Finn…- me que he quedado sin palabras.- Esto es horrible. Ven aquí.- se acerca a mí y lo abrazo consolándolo. Puedo notar el dolor y el miedo que siente.- ¿Pero, esto que tiene que ver con que no seas un héroe?- pregunto cuando nos separamos.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- niego con la cabeza.- Rachel, los héroes no quedan con secuelas, los héroes no tienen miedo, los héroes no sienten dolor…- dice bajando la cabeza.

\- Finn. Mírame.- hace lo que le digo.- Es normal que te sientas así. No quiero saber el infierno por lo que pasaste en la guerra, ni las cosas que viste. Pero esto no te hace menos héroe, ni menos hombre de lo que eres. Porque un héroe es aquel que se preocupa por los demás y que los ayuda sin recibir nada a cambio; un héroe es aquel que aparece cuando menos te lo esperas y que te da esperanza cuando parece que ya no queda; un héroe es alguien como tú Finn, generoso, amable y con una corazón enorme.-me siento en su regazo y lo miro a los ojos.- Escúchame. Hiciste cosas increíbles en Siria, y siéndote sincera te subestimé. Sabía que ibas a honrar a tu padre, pero nunca creí que te convertirías en un héroe de guerra.- hago una pausa-. Eres mi héroe Finn, lo eras antes de que te fueras al ejército, lo eres ahora y los serás siempre. Te quiero ¿vale?

\- Yo también te quiero, Rachel.- nos besamos.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- pregunto.

\- Si, muchas gracias Rach.

\- De nada. Estamos juntos ¿no?- asiente.

\- Siempre.- dice.

\- Siempre.- repito y nos abrazamos.- ¿Sabes? Es curioso.

\- ¿El qué?- pregunta.

\- Hoy en NYADA, Brody me ha dicho que me habías mentido sobre todas tus hazañas en la guerra. Por supuesto que no le he creído pero he de admitir que cuando me has dicho esto de que no eres un héroe de guerra, me he puesto nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué ese tío te ha dicho qué? ¿Qué sabe él? Si ni siquiera me conoce.

\- Es lo que le he dicho yo. ¿Cómo puede juzgarte sino te ha visto en la vida?

\- Esto tío es idiota. Desde que el otro día nos interrumpió con esa llamada, supe que tramaba algo.

\- Pues si te cabrea esto, vas a matarle cuando te explique lo que ha pasado hoy en NYADA.- frunce el ceño.- Antes pero, prométeme que no te vas a volver loco, ni paranoico, ni celoso, ni vas a intentar matarlo; aunque sea lo que se merece.

\- Rach, no me asustes.

\- Prométemelo.

\- De acuerdo, lo prometo.

\- Hoy en NYADA me he encontrado a Brody en el pasillo. He intentado deshacerme de él pero se ha puesto delante de mí impidiéndome avanzar. Hemos hablado durante un rato mientras yo iba a clase, hasta que ha empezado a criticarte y a poner en duda nuestro amor y yo me he alejado de él.- miro a Finn y veo que se está enfadando.- He continuado mi camino hasta la clase, pero de pronto se ha puesto delante de mí y me ha besado. Te juro que no he sentido nada, de hecho me he alejado de él rápidamente y le he dado una bofetada en la cara.- Finn se queda en silencio, pero sé que está furioso.- Finn por favor di algo.- digo con miedo a que se haya enfadado conmigo.

\- ¡Pero como se atreve a besarte! ¡Será imbécil!- dice levantándose de la silla, muy furioso.- ¿Es que este tío no entiende que me quieres a mí, y no a él? ¡Yo lo mato!- dice caminando hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Finn, no!- digo sujetándole de la muñeca.- Me acabas de hacer una promesa. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pero Rachel. Este tío te ha…

\- Lo sé, y por una parte me gustaría ver cómo le pegas una paliza. Pero por otra, no quiero que te metas en problemas por esto. Sé que te cuesta mucho controlarte cuando estás tan enfadado y con lo que has aprendido en el ejército podrías hasta matarlo…

\- Matarlo no, pero dejarle inconsciente sí.

\- Por esto lo digo y por esto no le vas a hacer nada.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros.- digo.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él?

\- Nada

\- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a ir a NYADA todos los días con la gran probabilidad de encontrarte con este idiota, que sólo quiere llevarte a la cama?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Debes de estar de broma!

\- Pues no, no lo estoy.- noto como se tensa y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.- ¿Finn, que te dije el otro día cuando estábamos en la cama después de que Brody llamase?

\- Que no tengo motivos por estar celoso porque soy el amor de tú vida y sólo me quieres a mí.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero es que…

\- ¿Confías en mí? ¿Me quieres?

\- Claro que confío en ti y te quiero.

\- Entonces no va a pasar nada.- digo con un tono tranquilizador.- Me da igual lo que diga o haga Brody, a mí el que me importas eres tú. Tú y nadie más, ya lo sabes. No debes preocuparte de esto. ¿Vale?

\- Vale, no haré nada.- sonrío y lo beso.- Pero si el imbécil ese intenta algo fuera de lo normal, lo mato. ¿Me lo explicarás, no? ¿Si te pasa contigo?

\- Por supuesto. Te prometo que voy a ser sincera contigo al cien por cien.

\- Te quiero Rachel.

\- Y yo a ti Finn.- nos abrazamos.

En este instante, Kurt vuelve a la cocina y pregunta:

\- - ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- - ¿Tienes tiempo?- pregunto y me río.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: GENERAL HUDSON

POV FINN

Me despierto de golpe y miro el reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana. Suspiro y me siento en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Rachel. Pongo mis manos en la cara y miro la ventana. ¿Es que voy estar toda mi vida teniendo esta maldita pesadilla? ¿Acaso todas las noches de mi vida van a ser así? No puedo continuar así, tengo toda una vida por delante y no puedo despreciarla teniendo insomnio. Respiro fuertemente y noto unas manos acariciando mi espalda. Me giro y veo a Rachel sentada delante de mí, mirándome.

\- ¿Has tenido esa pesadilla otra vez?- me pregunta acariciándome el brazo derecho.

\- Lo siento. No quería despertarte.- miro hacia abajo.

\- No pasa nada.- me acaricia la mejilla.- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?- pregunta con dulzura.

\- Estoy muy asustado.- confieso.- No sé si voy a poder superarlo. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin poder dormir por las noches.- la miro, se acerca a mí y me abraza fuertemente. Siento su olor y me relajo en seguida. Sus brazos son el lugar más seguro del mundo. Puede que sea muy pequeña, pero la manera en que me abraza hace que el pequeño sea yo.- Quiero superarlo, Rachel. Pero no puedo.- digo al separarnos.

\- Lo sé.- dice.- Y yo voy a ayudarte. Vamos a superar esto juntos. ¿Vale?- asiento con la cabeza.- Anda ven aquí.- me acerco a ella y nos besamos durante unos minutos.- Vamos a dormir.

Nos estiramos en la cama y nos abrazamos.

\- Rachel.- digo

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

Y nos quedamos dormidos y esta vez pero, sin tener pesadillas.

El sol entra por la ventana de la habitación de Rachel, me despierto en seguida y veo que Rachel sigue durmiendo. Salgo de la cama, voy al baño y luego voy a la cocina a desayunar.

\- Buenos días, hermano.- le digo a Kurt que se está preparando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días Finn.- me dice con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Muy bien.- miento.

\- ¿ Rachel sigue durmiendo?- pregunta

\- Sí. La he dejado dormir hoy que es sábado. Últimamente está muy estresada con NYADA, su profesora de baile y el imbécil de Brody.

\- Si, tienes razón. Mejor la dejamos dormir un rato más.- dice y suspira.- Hablando de lo que hace Rachel. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Finn? ¿Quieres volver al ejército? ¿Vas a buscar trabajo?

\- No lo sé. Lo único que quiero es dejar de tener estas malditas pesadillas para seguir adelante. Cuando haya hecho esto podré hacer una vida normal

\- Lo entiendo. Y Rachel y yo te vamos ayudar a conseguirlo.- dice poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

\- Lo sé. Y muchas gracias.

\- No tienes que agradecérnoslo. Somos tu familia, ya lo sabes.- Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- ¡Y ahora a desayunar!

POV RACHEL

Me despierto de golpe y veo que Finn no está en la cama conmigo. Estoy muy preocupada por él. Lo está pasando fatal. No quiero imaginar las barbaridades que debió ver en aquel triste lugar. Necesita ayuda, pero no sólo la mía o la de Kurt, sino ayuda de un profesional, un psicólogo. Debo decírselo porque me duele tanto verlo así, es como si yo tuviera esas pesadillas. Cuando él sufre yo también. Estamos conectados. De la misma manera que lo dijo el en el funeral de la hermana de Sue Sylvester. "Cuando dos personas se aman tanto, son parte del otro. Están unidas por un hilo invisible que las une para siempre". Pues nuestro amor es así, somos parte del otro. Finn es mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad; y tengo que ayudarlo como sea.

Salgo de la cama, me visto y voy a la cocina dónde me encuentro a Kurt y a Finn desayunando.

\- Buenos días chicos.- digo y le doy un beso a Finn.

\- Buenos días.- dicen al mismo tiempo.- me siento a una de las sillas.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer hoy?

\- Yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta las cinco de la tarde que tengo una video llamada con Blaine.- dice Kurt.

\- Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer.- dice Finn con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces podemos ir a Central Park a dar un paseo y luego comer fuera, invito yo.- digo con entusiasmo.

\- A mi parece una excelente idea.- dice Kurt.- ¿Y a ti Finn?- pregunta Kurt.

\- A mí también.- dice Finn con una sonrisa.

Desayunamos los tres, nos vestimos y vamos a Central Park. Damos un largo paseo por todo Central Park. Todo es precioso, adoro esta ciudad y más ahora que Finn está conmigo. Este paseo que damos nos ayuda a olvidar aunque sea por dos segundos nuestros problemas. Sonrío cuando pasamos por el arco del puente de Central Park, dónde Finn y yo tuvimos aquella cita cuando actuamos en el Nacional el tercer año de instituto.

\- ¿Te acuerdas?- le pregunto a Finn mientras Kurt va a buscar algo de comer.

\- No podría olvidarlo. Fue la mejor cita que hemos tenido.- sonríe.- Aunque también recordarás que después de cenar en Sardi's me rechazaste.- me dice riéndose.

\- ¡No te rechacé!- digo haciéndome la indignada.- Sólo tenía miedo de no resistirme a tus encantos y en consecuencia de desconcentrarme de mi carrera.

\- Bueno, tal y como fueron las cosas, no conseguiste resistirme a mis encantos.- dice de forma juguetona poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me río y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- No, no pude….- me acerco a su oído.- y nunca me podré resistir.- se acerca a mí y me besa apasionadamente, como si fuéramos los únicos que estuviésemos allí. El beso es muy largo y parece inacabable. Nos seguimos besando hasta que oímos a alguien toser. Es Kurt.

\- Tierra llamando a Finchel- dice de broma saludando con una de sus manos y nos reímos.- No sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que estamos en un lugar público y ciertas muestras de afecto pueden ser delito.

\- ¡Serás exagerado, hermanito!- dice Finn riendo.- Sólo nos estábamos besando.

\- Ya…- dice mirándonos mal.- ¿Podemos ir a comer por favor?

\- Claro. Vamos.- digo cogiéndole un brazo a Kurt.

Vamos a una pizzería que Kurt conoce muy bien, paseamos un rato más y volvemos a casa. Después de caminar tanto estamos muy cansados (sobre todo Kurt y yo). Así que nos sentamos en el sofá a ver un poco la tele y acabamos los tres dormidos.

POV FINN

El móvil de Kurt nos despierta. Son las cinco y mi hermano debe hablar con su novio, así que se levanta y se va a su habitación. Rachel y yo nos quedamos solos, aún con los ojos medio cerrados por la siesta que acabamos de hacer.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunta Rachel.

\- Bien. He dormido bien.

\- ¿No has tenido pesadillas?

\- No. Sólo por las noches. Supongo porque la mayoría de ataques los hacíamos por las noches para sorprender al enemigo.

\- Lo entiendo.- nos quedamos en silencio.- ¿Finn, no crees que deberías hablar con alguien? No sé, un psicólogo.

\- No puedo Rach.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- Si hablo con un psicólogo le tendré que explicar todo lo que hice y vi el tiempo que estuve en Siria, y no lo puedo contar a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no? Nos lo has contado a Kurt y a mí. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

\- Kurt y tú sois de confianza, en cambio un psicólogo debe hacer informes sobre sus pacientes de los cuáles pueden leer mucha gente. Lo que pasa en la guerra, se queda en la guerra. Un soldado no puede hablar de nada de lo que vio. Es la primera regla de todas. Lo que pasó en Siria es confidencial.

\- ¿Y vas a tener estas pesadillas toda tu vida?

\- Hasta que me den una autorización.- frunce el ceño.- Cuando tienes secuelas psicológicas debido al ejército, uno de tus superiores te tiene que entregar una autorización firmada por las fuerzas aéreas conforme puedes comenzar una terapia y explicar lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Y no sabes si te van a dar esta autorización, no?

\- No. No lo sé y tengo mucho miedo, Rachel. No hay manera de quitarme aquel infierno de la cabeza. Aunque esté muy orgulloso de lo que hice, cada día tenía más miedo. Miedo de las bombas, de los disparos y de todo aquel horror. Menos mal que estás aquí conmigo ayudándome a superarlo.- sonrío.

\- Y voy a estar aquí siempre. Ya los sabes.- nos damos un abrazo.

\- Aunque después de vivir todo aquello he llegado a la conclusión de que mi mayor miedo es perderte.- sonríe.- Ya te conté que cuando estuve en Siria mis compañeros se reían de mí por besar tu foto y estas cosas. Pero no te he contado que cada día contaba los días que faltaban para estar contigo. Sufrí un dolor que nunca he sufrido; pero ni el daño de las heridas, de las quemadas y de las cicatrices se `pueden comprar con el dolor de perderte.

\- ¡Oh Finn!.- se lanza sobre mí y me besa fuertemente.- Te quiero muchísimo.- dice

\- Y yo a ti, Rachel.- nos volvemos a besar y esta vez con mayor intensidad. Sus manos bajan a mi camiseta y me la quita y yo empiezo a besarle el cuello.

\- Finn...- dice entre besos.- ¿No deberíamos ir a la habitación? Kurt puede salir de su cuarto en cualquier momento.

\- Tienes razón.

La cojo en brazos y nos vamos a su habitación dónde hacemos el amor de una manera tierna y suave.

Tras hacerlo dos veces, decido ir a ducharme para despejar mi cabeza. Rachel me está ayudando mucho, la verdad es que no sabría que hacer sin ella.

POV RACHEL

Finn se ha ido a duchar. Se ve más alegre que antes, aunque sé que por dentro sufre. Es muy bueno ocultando sus emociones pero él sabe que conmigo no las puede ocultar. Le conozco demasiado bien. Tan bien que puedo adivinar lo que piensa, igual que él puede adivinar lo que pienso yo.

Sonrío al recordar el día que me contó que leía mis pensamientos. Estábamos en su camioneta delante del hotel donde se hospedaba Sam, espiándole a él y a Quinn para saber si estaban juntos. Sabía que lo de Finn y Quinn no iba a funcionar y también sabía que Finn todavía me amaba; por esto nunca me di por vencida. Luché por el amor de Finn y lo conseguí. Y ahora estamos aquí en mi apartamento de Nueva York, viviendo juntos.

De repente dos golpes en la puerta me despiertan de mis pensamientos. Me visto y voy hacia la puerta. La abro y veo a tres hombres, dos de ellos altos como Finn, con uniforme militar y uno de ellos lleva una gran medalla en el pecho. Los dos hombres más altos son más o menos de mi edad y el más bajito que lleva la medalla, es bastante mayor.

\- ¿Sí?- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto un poco asustada.

\- Venimos a buscar al General Hudson.- dice el hombre más bajito. Debía suponer que buscaban a Finn.

\- Por supuesto.- digo.- Pasen. Pónganse cómodos. Voy a buscarlo.

Los tres hombres pasan, se sientan al sofá y yo voy a la habitación a buscar a Finn.

\- ¡Finn!.- grito. Veo que se está cambiando.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rach?- pregunto confuso.

\- ¡Date prisa! Que hay unos hombres que quieren hablar contigo.

\- ¿Unos hombres?

\- ¡Sí! Y vístete rápido.

Se termina de vestir y salimos de la habitación.

POV FINN

Acabo de vestirme y Rachel y o vamos al salón a ver quiénes son los que me buscan.

\- ¡Comandante Collins!- grito y le hago el saludo militar.

\- ¡Anda Hudson! Déjate de estupideces y dame un abrazo.- le abrazo fuertemente y saludo a los otros dos: Peter y Constantin.

\- ¡A sí!- me doy cuenta de que no les he presentado a Rachel.- Comandante Collins, ella es mi novia Rachel. Y ellos son Peter y Constantin- Rachel le da la mano al comandante y a los otros dos.

\- Encantada de conoceros.- dice Rachel dulcemente.

\- ¡Por fin te conozco Rachel! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- dice el comandante de golpe.- Finn sólo hablaba de ti y muy bien. Decía que eres actriz.

\- Bueno, aún no. Pero este es mi sueño.- contesta Rachel con una sonrisa.

\- Pues ahora que te conozco entiendo que Finn esté loco por ti. Eres una chica muy guapa, más que en la foto.- aprieto la mano de Rachel.- ¿Sabes que besaba una foto tuya todas las noches y que por esto lo llamaban el "Loco enamorado"?- pregunta en tono de broma.

\- Si, ya me lo contó. Es muy gracioso, pero también es muy tierno.- pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Entonces, también te habrá contado las maravillosas hazañas que hizo en Siria. ¿No?

\- Si y estoy más que orgullosa, de él.

\- Tu novio es un héroe. ¿Sabes que una vez entró en una casa en llamas, rescató a una niña de tres años y la reanimó?

\- Pues esto no me lo ha contado.- dice Rachel mirándome.- ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?- pregunta mirándome.

\- No lo sé. Pasaron muchas cosas allí.

Justo en este momento, Kurt sale de su habitación.

\- Comandante Collins. Este es mi hermano Kurt.- le digo.

\- Encantado de conocerle.- dice Kurt dándole la mano.

\- Igualmente.- dice el Comandante Collins.

\- Y estos son Peter y Constantin.- Kurt les da la mano.

\- El comandante Collins fue mi superior en la guerra.

\- Impresionante.- dice Kurt.

\- ¿Sabes que tu hermano es un héroe de guerra, no chico?- dice el comandante con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, es el mejor hermano del mundo. No tenía ninguna duda de que sería un héroe. De hecho, antes de irse al ejército ya lo era para mí. Así que…- sonrío y le pongo mi mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.- Bueno… aunque me encantaría quedarme. Tengo que irme. Así que encantados de conocerles y adiós.

\- Adiós hermano.- digo.

\- No sabía que tenías un hermano.- me pregunta el Comandante Collins.

\- No es mi hermano, en realidad. Es mi hermanastro. Pero lo quiero como si fuera un hermano de verdad.

\- Ya me extrañaba… porque físicamente no os parecéis en nada.- sonrió.- En fin he venido a buscarle Hudson, porque quería ofrecerle un puesto de estratega fijo en Siria.- noto como Rachel se tensa y yo me pongo nervioso.

\- Señor…- empiezo.- Es un honor para mí, pero no creo poder volver aún. Es muy pronto.- contesto.

\- Bueno, entonces te tendré que ofrecer otro trabajo.- frunzo el ceño. ¿Otro trabajo? Pienso.- Resulta que tu expediente en Siria ha sorprendido mucho a mis superiores y te han ofrecido el puesto de instructor militar.- ¡Oh no! Tendré que volver a Georgia.- Pero tranquilo no es en Georgia. Es aquí, en Nueva York.

\- No sabía que aquí también había un campamento militar.

\- Es que no es exactamente un campamento militar. Es un lugar dónde la gente prueba si quiere estar o no en el ejército. Es como un "pre campamento militar". Sólo hay dos en todo el país. El otro está en Washington. Tengo que decirte que está muy bien pagado.- me he quedado sin palabras, acabo de conseguir un trabajo digno en Nueva York.- ¿Qué dices?- me pregunta.

\- ¡Por supuesto!.- digo y le doy un abrazo a Rachel.- ¡Muchas gracias Comandante Collins!

\- De nada.- dice.- Pero ahora quiero hablar con esta jovencita.- dice mirando a Rachel.- Una vez Finn me contó que usted es una gran admiradora de Barbra Streisand. ¿Es cierto?- Rachel asiente con la cabeza.- `Pues da la casualidad que mi mujer también es muy admiradora suya y tenía la intención de verla aquí en Nueva York en su próximo concierto. Sin embargo, el día del concierto debe de ir a un viaje de negocios inesperado. Por este motivo yo le ofrezco dos entradas para que usted y Hudson puedan ir a su concierto.- Rachel se queda sin palabras, se ha quedado congelada.

\- Por supuesto.- dice entusiasmada y confusa al mismo tiempo.- Muchísimas gracias, Comandante Collins. No sé qué decir.- dice Rachel.

\- No diga nada. Sólo acepte las entradas.

\- ¡ Claro que acepto- dice Rahc

Así que empiezan hablar sobre Barbra y sobre Brodway. Durante este tiempo, desconecto un momento del mundo y desgraciadamente me doy cuenta de que Constantin no deja de mirar a Rachel con deseo. ¡Será imbécil! La verdad es que no entiendo que hace aquí, si nos odiamos. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la guerra no dejaba de molestarme y de quitarle mérito a mis hazañas. No sé qué hace aquí, pero la verdad prefiero no saberlo.

\- Bueno ha sido un placer señorita.- dice el comandante despidiéndose de Rachel.

\- Gracias por todo.- le digo.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada.- va caminando hasta la puerta.- Ah. Ya se me olvidaba. Coge esto.- me da un papel.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Léelo.- me dice.

Empiezo a leerlo y no me lo creo. ¡Es una autorización para hacer terapia! ¡ No me lo puedo creer!

\- ¡Dios mío¡ Gracias.- le digo y le doy un abrazo al comandante.

\- Sé que lo has pasado mal y un súper soldado como tú no se lo merece. Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Adiós.- Rachel les abre la puerta y se van.

Cuando la cierra corre hacia mí y nos abrazamos tan fuerte que la levanto del suelo.

\- ¡Por fin vamos a ser felices de verdad!- digo.

\- Sí, ya era hora.- contesta Rachel. Y nos besamos.

Por fin vamos a empezar la vida que queríamos.


	7. Chapter 7

POV RACHEL

Han pasado dos semanas des de la visita del comandante Collins y las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Finn se siente de maravilla, la terapia lo está ayudando mucho, ya casi no tiene pesadillas por las noches y le encanta ser instructor militar. Kurt está muy feliz con su trabajo en y según lo que he visto en la escuela, Carmen Tibidaux lo va aceptar en seguida. Y en cuanto a mí, bueno mi vida sigue siendo la misma. La Srta. July sigue haciéndome la vida imposible y Brody sigue molestándome e insultando a Finn. Aun así me siento feliz, feliz de estar en la mejor ciudad del mundo, feliz de estar cumpliendo mi sueño; pero sobre todo estoy feliz de estar con el hombre al que amo.

Esta es la vida que he deseado siempre, todo es perfecto y por esto tengo miedo que algo o alguien lo estropee.

\- Cariño, ya estoy aquí.- Finn me despierta de mis pensamientos, entrando en mi habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

\- Buenos días.- digo con una sonrisa y mordiéndome el labio al verlo sin camiseta.

\- Buenos días.- dice dejando la bandeja a un lado y dándome un beso en los labios.- Te he hecho el desayuno.

\- Ya lo veo.- mientras miro la bandeja y veo la gran cantidad de comida que hay.- Bueno. El desayuno o el almuerzo directamente. Hay mucha comida.

\- Tienes que reponer fuerzas. Ayer gastamos muchas energías.- dice con una sonrisa pícara y yo me pongo roja.

\- Sí. La verdad es que ayer me dejaste agotada.- digo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Es un placer. Ya lo sabes.- empezamos a besarnos con mucha intensidad y Finn se pone encima de mí. Empieza a bajar su mano hacia mi ingle y…

\- ¡Chicos tenéis que levantaros! ¡Os tenéis que preparar!- dice Kurt entrando en mi habitación.- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Podéis taparos? ¿Acaso no podéis estar ni un minuto sin tocaros?- dice tapándose la cara.

\- ¡Kurt!.- digo separándome de Finn. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que cuando la cortina está echada significa intimidad!

\- ¡Y os he dicho mil veces de que no forniquéis cuando esté en casa! Ya tuve suficiente con los gritos de ayer. ¡Me habéis traumatizado!

\- ¿Nos oíste?- pregunta Finn como si hubiera estado en otro mundo el resto de la conversación y ahora aterrizara.

\- Sí. Os oí.- dice Kurt un poco indignado.

\- Pero si me dijiste que habías comprado tapones para los oídos.- dice Finn.

\- Se me acabaron. Pero este no es el tema de conversación.- responde mi mejor amigo.

\- No.- intervengo.- El tema de conversación es que ahora te vas de mi cuarto y nos dejas a Finn y a mí solos. Adiós.- digo empujándolo fuera de mi habitación.

\- Vaya esto ha sido muy pero que muy sexy.- dice Finn rodeándome por detrás y dándome besitos por el cuello.

\- Si…- digo intentando controlarme.- Pero por desgracia, Kurt tiene razón. Tenemos que prepararnos. Tú para ir a trabajar y yo para ir a clase.

\- Tienes razón. Pero esta me la pagas. ¿Prometido?- me dice con esta sonrisa que sabe que no me puedo resistir.

\- Prometido.- digo dándole un beso.- Y ahora vamos a desayunar y a vestirnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

\- ¡Si mi comandante!- dice Finn de broma.

\- Idiota.- digo con una sonrisa

Desayunamos, nos vestimos y salimos de nuestra habitación dónde nos encontramos a Kurt mirándonos con mala cara. Lo ignoramos y nos vamos al metro. Estamos juntos hasta que llegamos a mi destino.

\- Te veo después.- le digo a Finn dándole un beso.

\- Adiós. Te quiero.- me dice.

\- Yo también te quiero.- le contesto bajando del metro.

Voy a NYADA caminando y en la entrada me encuentro a la Srta. July con sus aires de superioridad y con su habitual sonrisa maléfica. Intento ignorarla pero cuando paso por delante suyo con la intención de ir a mi clase de canto, me coge de la muñeca y me dice:

\- ¿Qué pasa Schwimmer? ¿Tienes miedo de cruzarte conmigo?- dice con maldad.- Porque si tienes miedo sólo en el hecho de cruzarte conmigo, ya verás cómo te haré sufrir hoy en la clase.

\- No le tengo miedo, sólo tengo prisa.- digo.

\- ¿Sabes que el otro día me acosté con Brody?- me paro de golpe. ¿Que la Srta. July se ha acostado con Brody? ¡Dios mío que asco! Pienso.- Sabía que esto te haría devolver mi atención. Sé que te importa.

\- ¿Y porque debería importarme?- le pregunto con indiferencia.

\- Por qué sé que te gusta.

\- No me gusta.

\- Chica, mientes tan mal.- me dice en tono burlón.

\- Sabe Srta. July voy a serle sincera por una vez.- me mira incrédula.- He de admitir que cuando llegué aquí, encontraba atractivo a Brody y pudo haber pasado entre él y yo. Sin embargo y gracias a dios no pasó nada, y mi novio volvió conmigo. Cuando esto pasó, el Brody amable que yo conocí a principios del curso, se convirtió en un idiota, mentiroso y celoso y la atracción que había entre nosotros desapareció. Así que si usted quiere acostarse con un imbécil como él arriesgando su trabajo, hágalo. A mí me da igual porque cada día cuando voy a mi casa estoy con el hombre que amo y la verdad es que los otros chicos del mundo me dan igual. Y ahora si me disculpa voy a clase que llego tarde.- la dejo atrás, no sin antes girarme por última vez.- Ah y una cosa más no le tengo miedo a la clase de hoy. Puede torturarme lo que quiera que lo soportaré.-

Me voy a mi clase de canto feliz y llena de confianza. ¡Al fin me he armado de valor y me enfrentado a la Srta. July! ¿Será que la vuelta de Finn me ha ayudado a concentrarme en mi carrera? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

POV FINN

Rachel se despide de mí y espero a que el metro arranque de nuevo. Todavía me quedan dos paradas para llegar a mi destino. Así que me siento y me pongo los auriculares en las orejas. Enciendo el móvil y pongo música. Tras tres canciones escuchadas suena _Don't Stop Believing_ y sonrío al recordar el día que la cantamos por primera vez. Estábamos todos encima del escenario vestidos de color rojo cantando todos juntos.

Recuerdo lo preciosa que estaba Rachel mientras cantábamos. Cada vez que se acercaba a mí sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse a mí, pero la verdad es que yo también buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarme a ella. Mientras cantábamos aquella canción con nuestros amigos sabía que Rachel y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar juntos. Es nuestro destino. Ella es mi alma gemela y como tal, Rachel y yo estamos destinados a pasar toda nuestra vida uno al lado del otro.

\- Próxima parada 168 St.- dice el megáfono del metro.

Es mi parada. Me levanto del asiento y me dirijo a la puerta del metro esperando que se pare. Cuando se para salgo y me dirijo como dijo el comandante Collins a la "pre Academia Militar de NY". ¡Me encanta este trabajo! Creo que es un trabajo perfecto para mí porque me da la oportunidad de mostrar mi potencial como soldado sin pasar ningún riesgo. Me siento muy bien conmigo mismo. Creo que por primera vez en la vida me siento feliz y completo.

Me paro delante del edificio, lo miro y suspiro. Entro y me encuentro con la secretaria que se llama Emily. Es una mujer de unos sesenta años con gafas y con un corazón enorme. Es muy eficiente y según el comandante Collins, lleva más de 40 años trabajando aquí.

\- Buenos días Sr. Hudson.- me dice cuando entro.

\- Buenos días Emily. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunta.

\- Muy bien.- dice con una sonrisa.- El comandante Collins lo espera en el patio.

\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias.- le digo y voy hacia al patio dónde me encuentro al comandante con unos reclutas nuevos.

\- Buenos días comandante.- digo haciéndole el saludo militar.

\- Buenos días Hudson.- me devuelve el saludo.- Estos son los nuevos aspirantes a entrar al ejército. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Si señor.- le digo.

\- Bueno, yo me voy.- se retira del patio.

\- Bien. Soy el general Hudson y cada vez que me queráis dirigir la palabra, tendréis que levantar el brazo y dirigirse a mí como general. ¿Está claro?- les pregunto a mis reclutas y todos asienten.- Bien. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?- nadie dice nada.- Perfecto. Empezaremos con cincuenta flexiones. Luego daréis veinticinco vueltas alrededor del patio e iremos a las barras. Cuando todo esto haya terminado os enseñaré a disparar porque me juego mi cruz de valentía del ejército, que no habéis cogido una arma en vuestra vida. ¿Me equivoco?- pregunto y todos niegan con la cabeza- Lo sabía. Y ahora empezad con las flexiones. ¡Vamos!.

POV RACHEL

Acabo de salir de la clase de la Srta. July y la verdad es que no ha sido tan mala como lo esperaba. Supongo que todavía debe de estar sorprendida por lo que le he dicho antes. Voy a mi taquilla a recoger mi libreta para la siguiente clase. La abro y me encuentro un ramo de flores con una nota.

 _De tu admirador secreto_

¡Oh Finn es un romántico! Sabe cómo hacerme sonrojar, es el mejor novio del mundo. Lo quiero tanto. Estoy ansiando llegar a casa para estar con él. Sólo me quedan dos clases y luego podré volver a mi apartamento y reunirme con Finn. En fin, cojo mi libreta y me dirijo a la siguiente clase no sin antes encontrarme a las odiosas bailarinas de ballet de la escuela. No hacen más que criticarme y estoy empezando a hartarme.

\- Anda mirad la friki sigue aún aquí.- dice una de ellas.

\- Y parece que una de las idiotas también.- le contesto y la dejo sin palabras.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dice una de ellas.- ¿Sabes quién es ella?- pregunta otra con aires de superioridad.

\- Ni lo sé ni me importa. Lo único que sé es que llego tarde a mi próxima clase. Así que adiós.- las dejo atrás. Ahora ya no soy aquella niña que se asustaba por cualquier chica imbécil que se cruzaba con ella. Ahora soy una mujer adulta y debo enfrentarme a los problemas que aparecen en mi camino hacia la fama. Debo resolverlos como lo acabo de hacer ahora con atrevimiento y valentía.

Sigo mi camino y entro en clase.

POV FINN

Queda media hora para acabar y aunque ame este trabajo, debo de admitir que hoy ha sido duro. Uno de los reclutas se ha desmayado y otros dos han vomitado cuando sólo llevaban diez vueltas. Sin decir que la mayoría de ellos no han sido capaces de terminar de hacer las cincuenta flexiones.

Me van a matar a disgustos. Nosotros éramos más serios, aguantábamos más. Ya sé que esto sólo es una "pre Academia Militar", pero creo que lo podrían hacer mejor.

\- ¡Hudson!.- me grita el sargento Krill.- El comandante te busca. Tranquilo ya me ocupo yo de ellos.

\- Vale. Gracias.- digo y voy al despacho del comandante.

\- ¿Comandante? El sargento Krill me ha dicho que me buscaba.- digo.

\- Sí. Por favor siéntate.- dice. ¡Dios mío! Seguro que me va echar la bronca por el gran número de retiros que ha habido esta semana.

\- Felicidades Hudson.- dice de repente.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunto sin entender.

\- Ha habido un gran número de retiros esta semana.

\- ¿Y esto no es malo?- pregunto sorprendido.

\- No.- hace una pausa.- Finn, esto no es el ejército. Es una preparación paral ejército. Los soldados deciden si son o no capaces para estar en nuestro ejército. Si se rinden quiere decir que no valen para esto, y esto nos salva de tener un ejército débil y deficiente.

\- Claro.- digo.

\- He visto como los entrenas y eres muy duro, como tiene que ser.

\- Señor yo sólo enseño lo que me han enseñado a mí.

\- Lo sé. Pero aun así tienes mucho talento, Hudson. Por esto te voy a subir el sueldo.

\- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias señor.

\- De nada. Y ahora vuelve al trabajo que seguro que el sargento Krill debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes.

\- Sí señor.

Vuelvo al trabajo y remplazo al sargento Krill.

\- Muy bien. Estáis en una forma física lamentable, por este motivo vais a dar diez vueltas más alrededor del patio. Y quien pare ya no puede volver más. ¿ Entendido?- asienten y se quedan mudos.- ¡He dicho entendido!- repito

\- ¡Si mi general!- contestan y van a correr.

Cuando llevan cinco vueltas uno de ellos se cae y al caerse caen todos haciendo un efecto dominó. ¡Dios santo! Y pensar que yo creía ser patoso…

Después de esto se acaba mi turno y vuelvo en metro a casa. Espero encontrarme con Rachel pero no, no hay nadie. Miro el reloj. Las dos y media. Siento como me ruge el estómago, así que decido hacer el almuerzo.

POV RACHEL

Salgo de NYADA y voy a mi apartamento. Entro y me encuentro con Finn haciendo la comida.

\- Hola, amor.- le digo y le doy un beso en los labios.

\- Hola, cariño.- me contesta.- ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

\- Bien. Muy bien.

\- Me alegro.- sonrío.

\- ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

\- Hombre, uno se ha desmayado, dos han vomitado y al final del día todos se han caído.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿ Un día duro, no?- pregunto

\- Bueno. Estoy acostumbrado.

\- Ya… y antes de ir al trabajo ¿no has hecho nada?

\- Que yo sepa no.- contesta.

\- Vamos, Finn que te conozco. ¿En qué floristería has ido? Lo quiero saber.

\- ¿Floristería?- pregunta confundida.- ¿Por qué he de ir a una floristería?

\- ¿Para comprar flores talvez?

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Rach.- dice un poco confundido.

\- Anda Finn no seas modesto.

\- ¿Modesto? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hoy en la escuela he recibido unas flores. ¿Has sido tú, no el que me las ha mandado?

\- ¿Yo? No.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

\- Pues que no.

\- Entonces. ¿Quién habrá sido?

\- ¿Enserio que lo preguntas?

\- ¿Sabes quién podría ser?

\- Pues claro. Ha sido el idiota de Brody. ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

\- Realmente lo crees.

\- Claro. Es más, seguro que…- la frase de Finn es interrumpida por Kurt que llega del trabajo.

\- Buenas tardes.- dice.

\- Buenas tardes.- contesto un poco molesta por lo de esta mañana.

\- ¿ Aún sigues enfada conmigo?- pregunta

\- Un poco.- contesto secamente.

\- Anda no os peléis.- interviene Finn.- ¿Os vais a enfadar por una estupidez como esta? Si sois mejores amigos. Vamos haced las paces.

\- Tienes razón, Finn.- dice Kurt.- Siento haberos gritado esta mañana.

\- Y yo siento que nos hayas oído esta noche.- digo y nos abrazamos.

\- ¡Eso es!- dice Finn.

\- ¿Y de qué hablabais?- pregunta Kurt.

\- De que el imbécil de Brody le ha mandado flores a Rachel.- dice Finn

\- No lo sabemos aún si es él.- digo rápidamente.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunta Kurt y Finn y yo asentimos.- ¡Vaya! Parece que este chico no se da por vencido.

\- Eso parece.- digo.

\- ¿Sí? Pues ya se está dando por vencido, porque si no le voy a dar una paliza.- dice Finn enfadado.- No me hace ninguna gracia que el idiota ese, le mande flores a mi novia.

\- Tranquilo Finn.- digo acariciándole la nuca.

\- Si, mejor tranquilízate Finn.- dice Kurt.

\- De acuerdo.- dice Finn.- Vamos a comer que la comida ya está lista.

Comemos y luego hacemos una siesta cada uno en su cama. Luego por la noche cumplo la promesa que le he hecho a Finn esta mañana y hacemos e amor dos veces.

Las semanas van pasando aquí, en la gran ciudad y yo no paro de recibir regalos de "Mi admirador secreto". Recibo bombones, flores y cartas casi todos los días. Sinceramente estoy un poco asustada y Finn cada día está más furioso. Por esto motivo hoy en NYADA voy a hablar con Brody para pedirle que pare de molestarnos.

Entro en la escuela y al cabo de uno cinco minutos lo encuentro en el pasillo coqueteando con una de estas estúpidas de ballet. ¡ Qué asco! Me acerco a él, aparto la chica con la que hablaba y le digo:

\- ¡Basta!.- le grito.

\- ¿ De qué estás hablando?- me pregunta

\- Sé que me has estado enviando flores, bombones y cartas de estas cutres de San Valentín.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Yo no te he enviado estas estupideces que dices. Ya te gustaría.

\- Mira. Sólo te lo diré una vez o nos dejas en paz o vas a saber quién soy yo.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- No. Es una advertencia.- le digo y me voy.

Cuando llego a casa les cuento a Finn y a Kurt lo ocurrido y al igual que yo no creen a Brody.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a mentir? Al menos si has hecho algo mal. Asúmelo.- dice Finn muy enfadado.

\- Sí. Lo sé. Y es que….- suena mi móvil. Es un mensaje de un número que no conozco.

 _Espero que te hayan gustado las flores y los bombones. Sin embargo, ahora voy a dejar estos jueguecitos y voy a pasar a la acción. Por cierto. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo buena que estás?_

Me quedo paralizada. ¿Acaso Brody sería capaz de hacer alguna barbaridad? ¿A qué se refiere con pasar a la acción?

\- ¿Rachel, estás bien?- dice Finn acariciándome la mejilla.

\- ¿Rachel?- pregunta Kurt.- ¿Qué te pasa?

No sé qué responder. ¿Les digo la verdad o los miento?


	8. Chapter 8

POV RACHEL

Estoy completamente paralizada. No sé qué decir. Miro a Finn y a Kurt y los veo un poco asustados.

\- Rach, cariño.- me dice Finn.- ¿Quién era?-

\- Nadie.- Miento.- Eran mis padres.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has tenido esta reacción tan extraña?- pregunta Kurt algo confundido.

\- Porque…- pienso en que responder.- Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no me hablaban y pensé que me habían olvidado.- sonrío y espero que se lo hayan tragado.

\- ¿Pero cómo te van a olvidar? Si son tus padres.- dice Kurt con una sonrisa.

\- Nadie se puede olvidar de ti. Eres demasiado especial.- me dice Finn con ternura.

\- Oh!- digo y me abrazo a Finn.

¡Dios! ¡Acabo de mentir a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida! Pero por el momento creo que es lo mejor, si Finn se entera de lo del mensaje matará literalmente a Brody, y esto es lo que menos nos conviene ahora mismo. Voy a mantener esto en secreto y en el caso que aumente les voy a contar la verdad.

\- Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros dos. No sé qué haría sin vosotros.- les digo para romper el hielo tras varios minutos de silencio.

\- Eres nuestra estrella Rachel, y a las estrelles se tienen que cuidar.- dice Kurt.

\- Exacto. Eres única. Nunca vamos a encontrar a nadie como tú.- continúa Finn.

\- ¿Te refieres a alguien egoísta, egocéntrico y con los humos muy subidos?- digo de broma.

\- No. Me refiero a alguien extremadamente talentoso, sexy y dulce.- responde Finn.

\- Siempre sabes lo que decir para hacerme sonrojar. Eres un romántico.- le digo.

\- Lo hago porque me encanta verte sonreír y si soy un romántico por esto pues que así sea.- dice poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Bueno parejita, yo me voy a mi habitación que esto se está convirtiendo en cosas de dos y no quiero tener imágenes traumatizantes en mi mente. Adiós.- dice Kurt y se va hacia su habitación.

\- Bueno…- dice Finn con esa voz ronca que me gusta tanto.- Veo que Kurt nos ha dejado solos…

\- Mmm. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto haciéndome la inocente.

\- Pues podríamos ir a la habitación, desnudarnos y…- se acerca a mi oído.- hacer el amor hasta que no podamos más.- Suspiro.

\- Te recuerdo que lo hicimos hace dos días.

\- Y para mí es una eternidad.- me coge en brazos y me lleva a la habitación.

Nos besamos con urgencia, como si llévesenos años sin vernos. Me quita el jersey que llevo y empieza a besarme el cuello al mismo tiempo que baja mi falda. Gimo cuando sus labios llegan a mi clavícula y él se aparta pata quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones. Ahora estamos igualados. Me mira con deseo y yo me muerdo el labio. ¡Me excita tanto cuando me mira de esta manera! Me siento tan querida, tan sexy… tan mujer.

Ataca mis labios y sin pensárselo dos veces me coge de las caderas y me recuesta en la cama, con él encima. Vuelve a besar mi cuello y va bajando hasta mis pechos.

\- Debo admitir que estás muy sexy con este sujetador puesto, pero la verdad es que lo estás mucho más sin él.- me dice, me quita el sujetador negro que llevo y besa cada uno de mis pechos, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo.

Gimo al instante y aprieto su cabeza más hacia mí, mientras acaricio su pelo. Sus labios siguen bajando, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que llegan encima de mi estómago. Me quejo cuando para y sonríe al ver mi reacción. Me mira durante unos segundos; hasta que sus labios besan mis muslos y de una tirada quita mis braguitas de encaje, quedando completamente desnuda y expuesta ante él.

Sube de nuevo y me besa apasionadamente.

\- Finn.- gimo al sentir su flamante erección en mi muslo.

Me besa de nuevo y se separa de mí quitándose los calzoncillos. Ahora estamos desnudos los dos, preparados para amarnos de nuevo. Me coge una de mis manos, las pone encima de mi cabeza y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Y entonces me penetra sin previo aviso y grito su nombre. Baja su cabeza, me besa y luego sigue con sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes y profundas. Noto como mi orgasmo se aproxima.

\- ¡Finn!… Creo que voy… ¡Ah!

Como respuesta a esto Finn me penetra más fuerte aún e inevitablemente llego al orgasmo. Sin embargo, Finn no llega todavía y por esto me penetra dos o tres veces más hasta que lo consigue.

\- ¡Dios!- dice y se aparta de mí.- ¿Soy yo o cada vez que hacemos el amor es mejor que la anterior?

\- No eres tú. A mí también me pasa.- les respondo con una sonrisa.- ¿Pero cómo no nos va a pasar esto, si tengo a un dios del sexo como novio? Sonríe.

\- Bueno.- me dice besando el hombro izquierdo.- La novia del dios del sexo le ha prometido que hoy va a ser una noche muy larga.- me muerdo el labio.

\- Siento refrescarte la memoria. Pero ha sido él quien ha seducido a aquella chica inocente para que hicieran el amor toda la noche. La chica no ha prometido nada.

\- Así que inocente. ¿Eh?- dice volviéndose a poner encima de mí.- Pues vamos a ver lo inocente que eres.- me besa el cuello y gimo.

Definitivamente esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

POV FINN

Un ruido me levanta de la cama y me voy al baño. Abro el grifo y me lavo la cara. La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado por Rachel. Quiero decir ayer fue increíble, como cada vez que hacemos el amor lo es, pero ayer fue distinto. La noté un poco rara, más posesiva; como si se le pasase algo y se aferrara a mí para olvidarlo.

Sinceramente, no me acabo de creer del todo que el mensaje que recibió ayer por la noche fuera de sus padres. ¿Pero si el mensaje no era de sus padres? ¿Entonces, de quién era? ¿Del imbécil de Brody? No puede ser. ¿O sí? No, no puede ser. Confío al cien por cien en Rachel y sé que si algo estuviera pasándole, me lo contaría.

Vuelvo a la cama y abrazo a Rachel de nuevo.

\- Has vuelto.- me dice abrazándome.- Ya te echaba de menos.

\- Yo también.- le doy un beso que ella profundiza.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta.

\- Son las cinco y media de la mañana.- digo mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche.

\- Bien. Aún tenemos tiempo para hacerlo otra vez. Ya sabes que me encanta hacerlo por la mañana.- me dice al oído y mordiendo mí oreja.

Doy la vuelta y me quedo encima de ella, la beso y hacemos el amor por cuarta vez.

POV RACHEL

Me levanto de la cama para ir a desayunar y cuando miro mi móvil encuentro tres mensajes de un número desconocido:

 _¿Estás preparada para lo que es bueno?_

 _Sabes, voy a disfrutar mucho cuando te dé el placer que él no te puede dar._

 _Por cierto. ¿Sabes cómo me llamaban en mi instituto? El tigre. Y sí se referían en la cama. ; )_

Vale, esto me está empezando a dar mal rollo. Ayer me dijo que me preparase y ahora me envía mensajes subidos de tono. No me puedo creer que Brody sea una persona tan inmadura, ni un niño de diez años haría estas estupideces. Y encima luego me dice que el que hace estupideces es Finn.

De verdad, cada día que pasa me da más asco. ¿Es que no entendió lo que le dije ayer en NYADA? Menudo imbécil.

\- ¿Quién era?- pregunta Finn acariciadme el brazo.

\- Nadie. Tranquilo.

\- ¿Tus padres otra vez?- dice irónicamente.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunto confuso.

\- Des de anoche que estás muy extraña, Rachel.

\- No estoy extraña, Finn. Sólo estoy asimilando todo lo que ha pasado últimamente con Brody.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque noto vibraciones extrañas.

\- Sí. No pasa nada.- digo intentado tranquilizarle.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué no me quieres decir con quién hablabas?

\- No intento ocultarte con quién hablaba.

\- ¿A no? Entonces dime quién es.

\- Finn… yo.- no puedo terminar la frase.- No puedo decírtelo.

\- Muy bien.- dice enfadado mientras se levanta de la cama, se viste y se va de mi habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

\- ¡A trabajar!- dice furioso.- ¡Adiós!- y cierra la puerta del apartamento con un portazo.

Mierda. Ahora Finn se ha enfadado conmigo por no decirle la verdad. Y es que tiene toda la razón de enfadarse conmigo. ¡Seré idiota! Si les hubiera dicho a Kurt y a Finn lo del mensaje ahora no estaríamos así.

En fin, suspiro, me visto y voy a desayunar. Kurt debe seguir durmiendo, no sé cómo puede después del portazo de Finn, pero prefiero no molestarlo.

Cojo el metro y llego a NYADA. Tengo que encontrar a Brody para decirle que no me envíe más mensajes de estos. Sin embargo, mientras voy por el pasillo, mi móvil suena de nuevo:

 _Sé que estás muy asustada, pero tranquila, yo sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien._

 _PD: No le puedes contar esto a nadie. ¿Vale?_

¿Qué demonios? ¡Es no va entender nunca que no le amo! Voy en busca de Brody pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Pienso dónde puedo estar cuando recibo otro mensaje. Sin embargo, este es distinto que los demás:

 _Quiero que quedemos un día de estos. ¿Sabes? Podemos quedar en un hotel y bueno hacer lo que tú sabes. Sé que en un principio te negarás, pero no puedes rechazarme. ¿Por qué sabes que va a pasar si me rechazas? Una palabra: dolor._

¿Qué? No me puedo creer que Brody me esté amenazando. Recibo otro mensaje.

 _Vas a sufrir mucho si me rechazas. Pero no te haré daño a ti directamente. Sino que le haré daño a la persona que más amas: Finn Hudson._

¿Cómo? ¿Brody puede hacer daño a Finn? No, esto no puede estar pasando. Salgo corriendo de la escuela y voy en busca de Finn. Me da igual saltarme las clases hoy. Tengo muchísimo miedo y debo contárselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cojo el metro y voy al lugar dónde trabaja Finn.

POV FINN

No me puedo creer que Rachel me haya engañado. ¿Cómo voy a volver a confiar en ella? Me ha hecho mucho daño al no contarme con quién hablaba. ¿Y si es otro tío? ¿Me estará siendo infiel? Sé que Rachel nunca haría una cosa así pero si refresco la memoria veo que ya me fue infiel una vez. En tercero, con Puck. Si, sé que fue porque estaba dolida al descubrir que me había acostado con Santana el año anterior. ¿Pero y si eso sólo fue una excusa? Sinceramente, ya no sé qué pensar. Prefiero concentrarme con mis reclutas, que por cierto lo están haciendo fatal, como siempre.

\- Sr. Hudson. Hay una mujer que pregunta por usted.- me dice Emely.

\- ¿Una mujer?- pregunto confuso.

\- Sí. Dice que es urgente. Dase prisa.

\- De acuerdo.

Entro en las oficinas y me encuentro a Rachel con ojos llorosos sentada en una de las sillas moviendo los pies, inquieta.

\- Rachel. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto sin mirarla.

\- Tengo hablar contigo.- dice.

\- Ahora no. Estoy trabajando.- digo secamente.

\- Finn. Es muy urgente.

\- Hablamos después.- digo y me doy la vuelta hacia el patio

\- Es sobre lo de esta mañana.- me quedo quieto y me giro de vuelta.

\- ¿ Vas a dejarme verdad?- digo

\- No. ¿Por qué iba a dejarte?

\- Porque estás con otro

\- ¿Qué? ¡No¡ Finn mírame.

\- ¿Entonces con quién hablabas esta mañana? ¿Con el portero?

\- ¡ Escúchame de una vez!.- dice gritando y la escucho.- Es muy difícil contarte esto porque estoy muy asustada y no sé cómo reaccionarás.

\- ¿Asustada?

\- Sí. Es que…- veo que coge aire, mientras una lágrima baja por su mejilla.

\- ¿Rachel qué pasa?- me acerco a ella y le limpio la lágrima. Siento como la rabia y el odio que sentía hace un momento se convierten en compasión y miedo.

\- Ten.- me da su móvil.

\- Rachel no…

\- Lee los últimos mensajes que he recibido. Por favor.- me suplica

Cojo su móvil y abro los últimos mensajes que ha recibido. Veo que es de un número que no está guardado. Leo el primero y me quedo helado. Continúo leyendo hasta que leo el último. ¿Qué? ¿Me quieren hacer daño si Rachel no se acuesta con esa persona? ¿Pero quién ha podido hacer algo así? Oh espera ya sé quién ha sido: Brody. ¡Juro por mi padre que lo voy a matar! Miro a Rach, está esperando mi respuesta y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Lo siento cariño.- le digo al oído.

\- No pasa nada.- me acaricia la mejilla.

\- No. Sí que pasa. Te he tratado fatal esta mañana y te he acusado de estar engañándome.- le aparto un mechón del pelo.- ¿Pero, por qué no me lo has contado?

\- Porque al principio creí que lo podía solucionar yo sola. Ya sabes hablar con Brody y dejarle claro que no quiero recibir más mensajes de estos. Pero hoy me ha amenazado y me he asustado mucho.

\- Es normal.- nos abrazamos.- ¡Te juro que lo mato! ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarte? Esto es la gota que tumba el vaso. Lo voy a destrozar.

\- No Finn. Por favor. Te puede hacer daño.

\- ¿Este? ¿Qué me va a hacer a mí? He estado en la guerra. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto. Pero vete a tu saber. Puede que esté armado o algo.- me abraza más fuerte.- Por favor Finn no hagas nada estoy muy asustada.

¡Dios! ¡Me mata verla así! Se me rompe el corazón.

\- Vale.- le acaricio el cabello.- Vete al apartamento. Kurt está allí y quédate con él. Tranquila hoy no tiene que ir a trabajar. Quédate con él y no salgáis. Yo vendré con vosotros cuando acabe y decidiremos qué hacer. ¿Sí?-le doy un beso en la frente.

\- De acuerdo.- dice.- Te quiero Finn.

\- Yo también te quiero Rachel.- le doy un beso en los labios y se va.

¡Madre mía! Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

POV RACHEL

Voy al apartamento y me encuentro a Kurt en el sofá leyendo una revista.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?- me pregunta

\- Yo…- no puedo continuar y caigo en llanto.

Kurt se levanta del sofá y me da un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta preocupado.

\- Me han amenazado…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?- pregunta al separarnos.

\- No lo sé. Pero creo que es Brody.

\- ¡Será desgraciado! ¿Pero qué te ha dicho?

\- Me ha enviado mensajes diciéndome que si no me acostaba con él, le haría daño a Finn.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Finn lo sabe?- pregunta incrédulo.

\- Sí. Acabo de volver de hablar con él. Me ha dicho que vaya al apartamento para reunirme contigo porque hoy no trabajas y que lo esperemos a que llegue para saber qué hacemos con esto.

\- Me parece muy buena idea.- dice Kurt.

\- Sí. Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- me pregunta mi mejor amigo.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. ¿Por qué sabes que vamos hacer?- Niego con la cabeza.- Vamos a mirar un desfile de moda y luego te haré tu comida preferida.

\- Gracias Kurt. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.- lo abrazo.

Miramos el desfile de modelos y luego Kurt va a hacer la comida mientras yo me quedo pensando en todo lo que ha pasado. Sólo quiero que no le pase nada a Finn y para evitarlo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso acostarme con aquel asqueroso. No puedo perder a Finn, no puedo vivir sin él.

POV FINN

Acabo mi turno y me voy a casa. Cuando llego veo a Rachel sentada al sofá con la mirada perdida y a Kurt cocinando.

\- Hola.- digo al entrar.

\- Finn…- dice Rachel con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto sentándome a su lado.

\- Bien. Mejor ahora que estás conmigo.- dice abrazándome por la cintura.- Ya pensaba que te iba a pasar algo.

\- No me ha pasado nada ni me va a pasar.

\- No. Por qué voy a hacer lo que ha dicho.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Kurt, entrando en la conversación.

\- El mensaje decía que le haría daño a Finn en el caso de que no me acostara con él. Si lo hago no le hará nada.- ¿Qué? Ni de coña.

\- ¡No!.- digo con un grito.- No voy a permitirlo. Vete a tu a saber lo que te puede hacer este animal. No voy a dejar que te acuestes con él, tendrás que apartarme de aquí.- me pongo delante de la puerta del apartamento.

\- Pero Finn…

\- He dicho que no, Rachel. Este tío es un maníaco. ¿Acaso no eres consciente que te puede hacer daño? ¿No entiendes que si estáis tú y él solos en una habitación, puede incluso matarte sin que nadie lo sepa?- le digo seriamente.- Durante todo este rato te has preocupado por mí y ahora soy yo el que me preocupo por ti.- me acerco a ella y pongo mis manos en sus mejillas.- Tú siempre me dices que no podrías vivir sin mí pues yo ahora te digo que yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti. Sólo al imaginarme el hecho de que este imbécil te puedo hacer daño me pongo enfermo.

\- Finn…- dice llorando y me abraza fuertemente.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta Kurt.

\- Solucionar esto de una vez.- digo con valentía.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunta Rachel.

\- Kurt vístete rápido y sígueme.- digo y se va a cambiar.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunta Rachel con miedo.

\- Lo que debería haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Pegarle una paliza a ese idiota.

\- ¡No!.- dice.- Y si va armado.

\- Por esto me llevo a Kurt. Siempre es mejor un dos contra uno.

\- Voy con vosotros.- dice Rachel.

\- No tú te quedas aquí y esperas a que te llamemos.

\- Pero…- intenta decir.

\- Pero nada.

\- Ya estoy.- dice Kurt.

\- Perfecto. Vámonos.- salimos del apartamento.

Cogemos el metro y vamos a NYADA en busca de aquél psicópata. Cuando llegamos a la escuela lo vemos hablando con unas chicas vestidas de una manera muy provocadora. Claramente está intentado ligar con ellas. ¡Menudo depravado! Me acerco a él y pregunta:

\- Perdona. Tú eres Brody Weston.- pregunto ganándome su confianza.

\- Si soy yo.

\- Perfecto.- le doy un puñetazo en la cara, cae al suelo y lo levanto del suelo por el cuello de su chaqueta. Las chicas con las que hablaba se van corriendo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta asustado.

\- Soy Finn Hudson. ¿Te suena mi nombre?- digo apretándolo más fuerte.

\- ¿Eres el novio de Rachel?

\- Exacto y como no la dejes en paz te voy a matar. Aunque pensándolo mejor creo que te voy a matar ahora, de manera que no tendrás oportunidad de volverla a molestar.

\- Te juro que no le hecho nada.

\- Eres asqueroso al decir que no has hecho nada cuando le has estado enviando mensajes amenazadores al móvil.

\- ¿Mensajes? Yo no le he enviado ningún mensaje. Te lo juro.

\- ¿A no? ¿Entonces quién se los envía?

\- No lo sé. Pero te juro que yo no he sido. Te enseño mi móvil si quieres.- lo suelto y me enseña su móvil. No hay ningún de los mensajes que Rachel ha recibido.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no los has borrado?- digo mirándole mal.- ¿Cómo sé que no has sido tú?

\- Finn, las flores.- dice Kurt que ha permanecido a mi lado todo el tiempo.- Las flores tenían una inscripción escrita a mano. Si le hacemos escribir algo podremos ver si es la misma letra o no. Tengo una de estas tarjetas en mi bolsillo.- la saca.

\- Cierto.- digo.- Ten. Escribe algo en la tarjeta.- Brody coge un bolígrafo y escribe el nombre completo de la escuela al lado de la inscripción. El tipo de letra no coincide.

\- Son diferentes.- dice Kurt poniéndose las manos en la boca.- Esto significa que Brody no ha hecho nada. Ni los regalos ni los mensajes. Nada.- Me quedo en silencio. Acabo de cometer uno de los mayores errores de mi vida: acusar a alguien de un delito que no ha hecho.

\- Lo siento.- le digo a Brody.- Siento haberte acusado de una cosa que no has hecho.

\- Tranquilo. ¿En paz?- me ofrece su mano.

\- En paz.- le doy la mano.

\- Bueno. Me voy a clase.- entra en la escuela.

\- Puede que no sea tan malo como parece.- dice Kurt.

\- No. Es un imbécil pero no es una mala persona.

\- ¿ Pero sino es él entonces, quién es?- pregunta Kurt

\- No lo sé.- contesto poniendo mis manos en la cara.

Empiezo a pensar y a pensar, analizando todo lo ocurrido el tiempo que he estado en Nueva York. Visualizo todo y cada uno de los detalles en mi mente hasta que me doy cuenta de que… ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil? No era Brody el que hacía estas cosas. Sino que es…

Salgo corriendo como un loco hacia al apartamento. Rachel está sola y debo protegerla. Oigo como Kurt grita mi nombre pero no le hago caso, debo protegerla de él.


	9. Chapter 9

POV RACHEL

No sé qué hacer. Estoy sentada en el sofá aburrida y asustada al mismo tiempo. Por una parte quiero salir del apartamento en busca de Finn y Kurt, pero por la otra no puedo; no sólo porque Finn me haya dicho que me quede aquí sino porque tengo mucho miedo.

Suspiro. Tengo que relajarme. Me levanto y voy hacia el baño con la intención de darme una ducha. Me relaja mucho estar bajo el agua, me quita todos los problemas de la cabeza. Así que me desnudo, abro el grifo y cuando estoy a punto de meterme alguien llama a la puerta. No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser porque Finn y Kurt tienen llaves.

Cierro el grifo de la ducha, cojo una toalla y me la pongo encima del cuerpo, tapándolo. Voy hacia la puerta y la abro. Es un chico casi tan alto como Finn, castaño y de ojos negros. Me da la sensación de que me suena de algo. ¿Pero de qué?

\- Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunto.

\- Hola Srta. Berry. Soy Constantin Burns. Vine hace unas semanas con el comandante Collins aquí.- ¡Es cierto! Es aquel tipo que vino con el comandante. Es aquel que no paraba de mirar mal a Finn. ¿Qué querrá?

\- Ah sí. Ya me acuerdo de usted. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto.

\- Sí. He venido a hablar con el general Hudson.

\- Claro. Pase. Pero debo decirle que Finn ha salido un momento, aun así no creo que tarde. Póngase cómodo yo tengo que ir al baño.

\- Muchísimas gracias.- dice con una sonrisa y se sienta en el sofá.

\- De nada.- digo.

Me voy del salón y vuelvo al baño con la intención nuevamente de ducharme. Vuelvo a encender el grifo. Estoy a punto de quitarme la toalla cuando siento unas manos que acarician mi espalda. Me asusto, me giro y veo al compañero de Finn delante de mí.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- digo un poco asustada.

\- Usted que cree.- dice con una sonrisa maléfica.

\- Ya le he dicho que Finn llegará en un momento.- contesto.

\- Anda. ¿De verdad crees que he venido aquí por Finn? Si no nos caemos bien.

\- ¿Entonces qué ha venido a hacer aquí?

\- Vamos, Rachel. Eres una chica muy lista aparte de ser preciosa.- lo miro confundida.- Sé que te gusto, sino no te hubieras comido los bombones que te mandé.- ¿Los bombones? ¿Qué? ¡No es Brody el de los mensajes! ¡Es él! Me aparto rápidamente.

\- Eres tú… El de los mensajes, las flores y todo. Eres el que está detrás de esta historia.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- dice.- Y ahora que lo hemos aclarado todo. ¿Podemos pasar a la acción, por favor?- pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Los aparto enseguida.

\- ¿Te crees que me voy acostar contigo? Me das asco.

\- Si no te acuestas conmigo, ya sabes lo que le va a pasar a tu querido Finn.- dice acariciadme al cuello. Le aparto la mano enseguida.

\- No le puedes hacer nada a Finn. Es más alto y más fuerte que tú. Fue el mejor soldado de la guerra. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- Sé que esto le duele, por eso se lo digo.

\- Bueno, él puede ser el mejor soldado de la guerra pero yo voy armado así que no tiene nada que hacer.

\- Mientes. Si estuvieras armado me hubieras amenazado con la arma des de un principio, ahorrándote toda esta conversación.- pone mala cara.

\- Vaya sí que eres lista. He de admitir que te he subestimado por tu belleza. Normalmente las chicas más guapas son las más tontas, pero tú rompes esta teoría. Estoy impresionado.

\- Muchas gracias. Y ahora por favor lárgate de mi casa.- digo, pero cuando paso por delante suyo con la intención de abrir la puerta me coge de un brazo y me pone delante de él con las dos manos sujetándome por mis hombros. Estoy completamente inmovilizada.

\- Pero por muy lista que seas, hay una cosa que no has tenido en cuenta y es que yo también he estado en la guerra y soy mucho más alto y mucho más fuerte que tú. Por esto puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé en gana.

\- ¡No por favor!- grito moviéndome de un lado al otro, intentando escapar de él aunque sea inútil.

\- Tranquila no te voy hacer nada malo.- dice maléficamente. Nunca había estado tan asustada como ahora y lo peor de todo es que estoy sola.

Aprieta mis brazos y me tira en la cama. Intento escaparme pero se pone encima de mí y sujeta mis brazos con sus manos. Empiezo a llorar como nunca lo he hecho.

\- Tendrás que callarte, porque los vecinos nos pueden oír. Y debemos mantener esto en secreto. ¿Recuerdas?- baja su cabeza y me besa mordiéndome el labio tan fuertemente que me sale sangre. Aparto mi cabeza y cierro los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿Él no te lo hace así?- No sé qué responder, sólo puedo llorar.- Bien, interpretaré esto como un no.

Coge mis brazos y pone los dos encima de mi cabeza. Me suelta un brazo, pero rápidamente lo coge con el que me sujeta el otro. La mano que le queda libre va a su bolsillo y saca una cuerda. ¡Oh no! ¡Va a atarme! Sube su mano con la cuerda y ata mis manos a la cama. Ahora sí que estoy completamente indefensa.

\- Es sólo por precaución- dice.

Se separa de mí e intenta quitarme la toalla de mi cuerpo. Yo me muevo de un lado al otro, impidiéndosele.

\- Estate quieta.- dice furioso y me da una bofetada en la cara. Lloro y lloro del dolor y el aprovecha para quitarme la toalla y ver mi cuerpo desnudo.- Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Estás más buena de lo que pensé. Va a ser un placer hacerlo contigo.

Se levanta y se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quedándose desnudo de cintura hacia abajo. Se acerca y se pone encima de mí.

\- Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno.- Me muerde el cuello. Lloro con más intensidad. Estoy perdida, sólo espero que haya un milagro que impida que esté loco me viole.- Vas a ver lo que es un hombre de verdad.- y justo en el momento en qué me iba a penetrar, Finn salta encima de él tirándolo del suelo y separándolo de mí. ¿Pero cómo lo ha hecho?

POV FINN

Corro cómo si me fuera la vida en ello. Llego al apartamento y oigo unos gritos y unos llantos. Es Rachel. Pongo la llave en la puerta y la abro. Sigo los gritos y veo al muy desgraciado de Constantin encima de Rachel en la cama intentado de abusar de ella. Me tiro encima de él, tirándole al suelo. Le doy un puñetazo en la cara, y luego otro y otro. Veo cómo le sangra la cara pero no puedo parar. Estoy demasiado furioso.

\- ¡Finn para! ¡Lo vas a matar!- dice Kurt apartándome. Lo miro y luego miro a Rachel. Está en la cama completamente desnuda, hatada y con heridas en los labios y en la mejilla.

\- Rachel.- digo.

\- Finn.- dice sollozando.

\- Ya voy.- me acerco a ella. La desato y la tapo con la toalla del suelo. Luego la abrazo fuertemente y empieza a llorar como nunca la he oído.- Ya estoy aquí. No te va a pasar nada. Tranquila. Estoy contigo.- le doy besitos en la frente para que se tranquilice. Sigue llorando durante unos minutos hasta que consigue parar.- ¿Estás mejor?- asiente con la cabeza. Sigo abrazándola.

\- ¿Qué haremos con este?- pregunta Kurt.

\- ¿Está muerto?- pregunta Rachel con un hilo de voz.

\- No. Sólo está inconsciente.

\- Qué lástima.- digo.- Ojalá lo hubiera matado.

\- No digas esto.- dice Kurt.- Debemos hacer algo con él.

\- Sí. Tirarlo por la ventana.- respondo

\- Finn. Estoy hablando en serio.- dice Kurt.

\- Yo también.

\- Creo que debemos de llamar a la policía para que se lo lleven y contar todo lo de las amenazas estas.- coge su móvil.- Ahora vuelvo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- no sé qué decirle. Ya sé que está fatal pero tengo la necesidad de preguntarle.

\- Un poco mejor.- se aferra a mí. La miro a los ojos y le acaricio el pelo

\- ¿Puedes contarme lo que te ha hecho? Si puedes, claro. Después deberás contárselo a la policía. Lo digo por esto.

\- Vale.- dice respirando profundamente.

\- Respira hondo y habla. Estoy contigo.- me sonríe y asiente.

\- Primero me ha tirado a la cama y me ha inmovilizado con sus brazos. Luego me ha atado. Y después…- veo como una lágrima baja por su mejilla. La limpio y la acerco a mí. Reconfortándola.-… me ha pegado en la cara y me ha mordido el labio y me ha hecho sangrar. Y al final. Justo en el momento antes de…. de penetrarme has llegado tú y me has salvado.- vuelve a llorar y yo la vuelvo a abrazar.- Ha sido horrible.

\- Lo sé. Pero ya ha pasado. Ahora estás con Kurt y conmigo y no vamos a permitir que te hagan más daño. Lo prometo.

\- Ya lo sé.- me dice sollozando.

\- Has sido muy valiente al contármelo. Lo sabes ¿no?- asiente con la cabeza y nos abrazamos por enésima vez.

\- Ya he llamado a la policía. Van a llegar en diez minutos.

\- Bien.- me levanto, desato la cuerda de la cama y ato las manos de Constantin.

\- ¿Qué haces?- me pregunta Kurt.

\- Atar a este enfermo. Por cierto Kurt, tráeme un cubo lleno de agua muy fría.

\- Vale.- dice extrañado, pero se va a buscarlo. Al cabo de un minuto me lleva el cubo con el agua frío.- Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias.- le digo y aboco el cubo sobre Constantin, el cual se despierta en seguida.

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho? Lo has despertado.

\- Es lo que quería.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero ver la reacción que pone cuando se lo lleva la policía. Además tengo que decirle un par de cosas.- Veo como abre los ojos.- Hola Constantin. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿ Estás cómodo?- digo irónicamente

\- ¡Vete al infierno!- me dice sin fuerzas.

\- No. El que irá al infierno serás tú. Aunque primero irás a la cárcel. Mira sólo te quedan.- miro el reloj.- cinco minutos de libertad. ¿Quieres aprovecharlos diciendo tus últimas palabras cómo un hombre libre?

\- Te odio Hudson.- dice con repugnancia.

\- Anda, yo también te odio. Mira, ya estamos de acuerdo en algo. Será la primera vez.

\- Voy a encontrarte y a matarte te lo juro y además voy a…- dejo de escucharlo y le doy una señal a Kurt para que me dé un pañuelo del suelo. Cuando me lo da lo ato en la boca de Constantin para no oírlo.

\- Sí. Calladito estás más guapo.- le doy un golpe en la cabeza.

Me subo a la cama dónde está Rachel.

\- ¿Rachel dónde tienes la ropa? Lo digo porque tienes que vestirte antes de que llegue la policía.- le pregunto con ternura.

\- Está en el baño.- Voy a buscarla y se viste.

\- Bien. Ahora esperaremos que llegue la policía y luego te voy a curar estas heridas.

\- Pero…- en el momento en que Rachel va a decir algo llega la policía. Les contamos todo lo que ha pasado y se llevan a Constantin. Cuando se van voy a buscar el botiquín para curar a Rachel.

\- A ver abre la boca bien abierta.- le digo a Rachel y lo hace. Le curo la herida del labio.- Bien esto ya está. Ahora vamos a ver esta mejilla.- cojo un poco de hielo lo envuelvo con un paño y lo pongo en su mejilla. Grita por el frío del hielo pero es la mejor solución que conozco.- Sujétatelo durante cinco minutos.- Lo coge y se lo pone en la mejilla y al hacerlo veo que también tiene heridas en las manos.- ¿Cómo te ha hecho esto?

\- Supongo que pasó cuando me inmovilizó y luego cuando me ató con la cuerda.- dice bajando la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo.- digo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.- Enséñame las manos.- Están llenas de marcas, incluso hay un poco de sangre en las uñas.- A ver qué podemos hacer.- Digo. Miro el botiquín y cojo un poco de algodón y lo mojo con agua oxigenada. Luego lo paso por sus heridas de las uñas. Noto como suspira un poco.- Sé que duele Rachel, pero aguanta un poco.- luego cojo el paño con el hielo y lo pongo encima de sus manos.- Haz lo mismo que te he dicho antes con la mejilla. Pontéelo encima de las manos y luego póntelo en la cara. ¿Vale?- asiente.- Yo voy a devolver el botiquín a su sitio.

\- Vaya Finn. No sabía que también eras médico.- dice Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Kurt, esto lo hace cualquiera. Aun así te responderé diciendo que en el ejército me dieron un curso de primeros auxilios. Ahora voy a ver cómo está Rachel.

Entro en la habitación y la veo con el paño en la mejilla. Me subo en la cama.

\- Bien. Creo que esto ya estará. Ya te lo puedes quitar.- se lo quita, lo cojo y lo pongo en la mesita de noche.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí. Gracias Finn por curarme las heridas.

\- Rachel no me lo agradezcas. Estoy aquí por ti, siempre estaré aquí por ti. Ya lo sabes.- le doy un beso en la frente.- Creo que deberías descansar un poco. Dormir te irá bien.

\- Sí. Tienes razón. Pero duerme conmigo, me siento mucho más protegida si estás a mi lado.

\- Por supuesto.- nos estiramos y nos abrazamos.

\- Te quiero Finn.

\- Yo también te quiero Rachel.

Después de dormir un rato con Rachel me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla. Voy al salón y me encuentro con Kurt.

\- ¿Cómo está?- pregunta.

\- Mejor. Ahora está durmiendo.

\- ¿Finn, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro hermano.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que era él? Quiero decir, después de darnos cuenta de que Brody no tenía nada que ver. ¿Cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que este animal era el que amenazaba a Rachel?

\- Uno. Porque el día que vino con el comandante Collins miraba a Rachel de una manera muy extraña. Y dos por sus antecedentes.

\- ¿Sus antecedentes?- pregunta Kurt sin entender.

\- Un día, cuando estábamos en Siria no podía dormir por la noche; así que decidí dar un paseo. Caminé y caminé hasta que llegué a un callejón oscuro. Allí oí unos gritos de dolor de una mujer. Corrí a ver lo que pasaba y lo vi violando a una mujer de allí. Me acerqué a ellos y lo separé de ella. La mujer se fue muy asustada y el me miró y me dijo que cómo se atrevía a hacer aquello, él era mi superior entonces, y yo le contesté que lo que hacía no estaba bien. ¿Y sabes que me respondió él?- Kurt niega con la cabeza.- Que los hombres tenían derecho a hacer aquello. Me quedé congelado y desde aquel momento no le pude mirar a los ojos nunca más. Luego empecé a subir puestos hasta que fui su superior.

\- Y ha hecho todo esto para vengarse de ti.- dice Kurt.

\- Supongo. Aunque lo intentó más de una vez cuando estábamos en el ejército, quitándole mérito a mis hazañas.

\- Madre mía.

\- ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta antes!- digo con rabia.- Si me hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¡Joder! Mis celos hacia Brody me han mantenido ciego todo este tiempo.

\- Finn, no te tortures. No es culpa tuya.

\- Si, Kurt. Sí que lo es. Soy el único que sabía la historia de Constantin.

\- ¿ Y qué?- dice Kurt

\- ¿Cómo qué y qué?

\- Finn. Todos creíamos que era Brody el de los mensajes y cuando esta mañana hemos descubierto que no era él, tú eres el que ha desenmascarado al verdadero culpable. Has venido corriendo des de NYADA y has salvado a Rachel.

\- ¿Salvado a Rachel? Más bien traumatizado a Rachel.

\- Sí, Finn. Salvado a Rachel. Aunque ahora ella esté fatal, tú y yo sabemos que si hubieses llegado un minuto más tarde, ahora las consecuencias serían mucho peores. Has impedido que la violen. Eres un héroe.

\- No digas esta palabra, Kurt.

\- Te guste o no, es lo que eres Finn. Y Rachel lo sabe más que nadie.- dice con mucho convencimiento.- Rachel se va a recuperar y te lo va a agradecer. Ya lo verás. Entiendo tu frustración, pero tienes que ser fuerte por ella.- Kurt tiene razón, debo apoyarla no frustrarme.

\- Gracias Kurt.

\- A ti hermano.- nos damos un abrazo.

\- ¡Finn!.- Rachel me llama desde su habitación.

\- Ve.- me dice Kurt.

Entro en su habitación y me siento en la cama. Cuando me siento, Rachel me abraza fuertemente.

\- Creí que te ibas ido.- dice.

\- Claro que no. Estoy aquí.- le doy un beso en los labios.

\- Finn, tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

\- Por supuesto. Dime qué pasa.

\- Es un tema un poco delicado.

\- Bueno, pues habla.

\- Es sobre el sexo.- frunzo el ceño.- No creo poder mantener relaciones sexuales durante un tiempo. Por favor no te enfades.

\- ¿Pero cómo me iba a enfadar contigo por esto? Lo entiendo. Es normal que le hayas cogido un poco de asco a los hombres después de esto.

\- No siento asco por ti, es sólo que todavía estoy un poco asustada por todo lo sucedido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Escúchame.- me mira a los ojos.- No vamos a hacer nada hasta que estés preparada. ¿Vale? No te voy a presionar, ya lo sabes.- asiente.- Vamos a superar esto los dos juntos. Tú me ayudaste con las pesadillas y ahora me toca a mí ayudarte con esto. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.- nos damos un beso tierno en los labios.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- asiente.- Pues vamos a comer.- le digo.

Nos bajamos de la cama, pero antes de salir de la habitación me coge el brazo y me dice:

\- Gracias Finn. Por salvarme, por curarme y por ser paciente conmigo.

\- Rachel, no me lo tiene que agradecer.- le doy un beso en los labios.

Vamos a la cocina y preparamos algo de comer. Luego nos sentamos un rato al sofá mirando la televisión y después nos vamos a dormir. Vamos a salir de esta, juro por dios, que vamos a salir de esta.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: CICATRIZANDO LAS HERIDAS

POV FINN

Ha pasado una semana des de lo ocurrido y Rachel va mejorando poco a poco. Lentamente va recuperando la confianza en ella misma y cada vez se encuentra mejor. Sin embargo, todavía está muy lejos de ser la Rachel que era, la Rachel que todos conocemos, la Rachel de que me enamoré. Pero voy hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que vuelva a ser ella, lo juro.

Pienso lo que puede estar haciendo ahora. Seguro que está a casa con Kurt ya que él hoy no trabaja y Rachel no ha ido a clase en toda la semana debido a lo sucedido. Aunque cueste de creer, Carmen Tibidaux le ha dado toda una semana de fiesta para poder recuperarse. Parece que esta mujer con el pañuelo en la cabeza y con aquella mirada de enfadada, no sea tan mala cómo todos pensábamos. Me ha sorprendido muchísimo este gesto y a Rachel también, por eso le ha enviado un ramo de flores como agradecimiento a su comprensión.

Menuda semana que hemos vivido, pero gracias a dios ya casi termina. Ahora debo concentrarme en mis reclutas que sorpresivamente lo están haciendo mejor que hace unos días. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero estamos progresando.

\- ¡Vamos reclutas! Sólo quedan cinco vueltas.- digo mirando el cronómetro. Han hecho veinte vueltas en 17 minutos. No está mal, nada mal.

\- General Hudson, el comandante lo llama.- dice uno de mis superiores entrando en el patio.

\- Vale. Ahora vuelvo.

Voy hacia el despacho del Comandante Collins. ¿Qué querrá? La última vez que fui a su despacho me felicitó por el gran número de retiros que había, ¿acaso que ahora que el número de retiros han disminuido, me despedirá?

\- ¿Señor?- pregunto a la puerta de su despacho.

\- Pasa, Hudson. Pasa y siéntate.- me siento en una de las sillas

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me ha llamado?

\- Si le he llamado para hablar con usted de un asunto.

\- ¿ Y de qué se trata?- pregunto

\- De su novia.- me tenso.- He oído que la semana pasada, el capitán Burns intentó abusar de ella. ¿Es cierto?

\- Sí. Por suerte llegué a tiempo y no la violó. Sin embargo, la ató, la pegó en la cara y le hizo daño en las manos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Va mejorando pero todavía está bastante traumatizada.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Sabe lo que le va a pasar a Burns?

\- - Sí y me parece poco.- frunce el ceño.- Entiéndeme comandante. No hay nada más importante para mí que Rachel. Verla sufrir es lo peor del mundo para mí. Es el amor de mi vida y su dolor también es el mío.

\- Entiendo su frustración, Hudson.- hace una pausa.- Pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que inhabilitarlo. El juez debe decidir si irá a la cárcel o no.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Es su trabajo.- le sonrío.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos:

\- Es el mejor soldado que he visto nunca, Hudson. No sólo por las cosas heroicas que hacías, ni por las estrategias que planeabas; sino por su corazón. Es muy noble y muy valiente. Cualquiera que le hubiera pasado lo mismo que usted hubiera hablado con su superior para destrozar la vida de Burns, pero usted no lo ha hecho.

\- Creo en la justicia, comandante. Este país necesita hombres, no niños rencorosos. Pero tienen que ser hombres de verdad, no idiotas machistas.

\- Explíquese.

\- Mire comandante. Yo vengo de un lugar llamado Lima. Un pueblo pequeño de Ohio. En el instituto de allí reinaban los jugadores de fútbol, los más populares y lo más "fuertes". Estos jugadores se creían mucho más fuertes que los demás y opinaban que un hombre es aquel que se mete con los demás sólo por ser más grande y que insulta a los gays por ser "menos hombres". Pero todo esto, es mentira. En mis dos primeros años de instituto era uno de ellos hasta que conocí a Rachel y a Kurt y a todos mis amigos. Allí comprendí que un hombre es aquel que respeta a los demás sean como sean, que protege a sus seres queridos y que no tiene miedo a expresar sus emociones. Este es el tipo de hombre que necesitamos. Hombres fuertes y valientes, pero también que respeten y amen a los demás por ser como son, no por cómo "deberían ser".

\- Vaya. La verdad es que no me esperaba esto. - se queda en silencio durante unos segundos.- Es la primera vez que un soldado me responde algo así. Todas las veces que les pregunto a mis soldados qué cualidades debería tener el soldado perfecto, siempre me contestan que debe amar a su país y que debe de ser valiente. Sin embargo, nunca me habían respondido nada parecido a esto.

\- Lo siento, puede que me haya pasado.- digo un poco preocupado por miedo a que se haya enfadado.

\- No. No te disculpes. Ha sido una gran respuesta. La mejor que he oído. Tiene usted razón, un soldado no sólo debe de ser bueno en el campo de batalla sino que también debe ser bueno fuera de él.

\- Sí. Es lo que creo yo. Si los soldados fueran más tolerantes no habría casos como el de Burns, que por cierto hay muchos.- contesto.

\- Exacto y por esto a partir de ahora me va a ayudar a seleccionar los soldados.

\- ¿Cómo?- digo sin comprender.

\- Le he ascendido.

\- ¿Qué?- digo intentando contener mi euforia.

\- Lo que ha oído.

\- Pero. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque necesitamos a gente como usted Hudson.- lo miro con cara de sorpresa.- Entiéndeme. No vamos a encontrar a otro "Finn Hudson", porque sólo hay uno, pero sí a alguien parecido.

\- Gracias. ¿Cuando empiezo?

\- Ahora ve a acabar el trabajo con los reclutas y el lunes te quiero en mi despacho a las siete en punto.

\- Por supuesto.- digo dándole la mano.

\- Muy bien y ahora ve a acabar su trabajo.- me levanto y voy hacia la puerta.- Ah y espero que su novia se recupere pronto.

\- Gracias comandante.- le sonrío y voy de vuelta al patio.

Voy hacia el patio y le pregunto al sargento:

\- ¿Cuánto les falta?

\- Esta es la última vuelta.

\- ¿Tiempo?

\- 20 minutos.- responde.

\- Bien.- digo.- Gracias sargento ya me ocupo yo.

\- De nada.- me da el reloj y se va.

\- ¡Vamos reclutas que esta es la última vuelta!- siguen corriendo hasta el final.- Bien. Venid aquí.- se acercan hacia mí.- Tengo que deciros que este es mi último entrenamiento como vuestro superior. El comandante Collins me ha ascendido. Así que me despido de vosotros. ¡Y ahora a las barras!

\- ¡Sí, mi general!- dicen.

\- Bien. ¡Vamos!

¡Dios! ¡Me han ascendido! A Rachel y a Kurt les va a encantar. Espero que esta noticia le suba el ánimo a Rachel, y también espero que se encuentre mejor.

POV RACHEL

Estoy en casa mirando una de las series favoritas de Kurt con él. Tengo que hacer algo para entretenerme, esta semana ha sido la más dura de mi vida. No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me hizo aquel psicópata y en lo que hubiera pasado si Finn no hubiese llegado a tiempo. Él es mi héroe. Me salvó de aquel maníaco y me ha cuidado durante toda esta semana. Me ha mimado como no lo ha hecho nunca. No deja de abrazarme, de besarme y de hacerme reír. Es un amor. No tenía ninguna duda antes, pero definitivamente Finn es el mejor novio del mundo. Cualquier mujer querría estar con un hombre como él. Soy muy afortunada. Gracias a él me estoy recuperando; poco a poco pero algo es algo. Ahora está trabajando y la verdad es que lo hecho muchísimo de menos. En fin, debo concentrarme en la serie que mira Kurt para no pensar más en esto.

\- ¡Has visto lo que ha hecho! Ha sido una pasada.- dice Kurt entusiasmado.

\- Sí, ha sido una pasada.- digo fingiendo que lo he visto.

En este preciso momento suena el móvil de Kurt y yo le pongo pausa a la televisión. Lo miro y veo que está muy feliz. Debe de estar hablando con Blaine. Pobre Kurt, lo echa tanto de menos. Debe de ser duro para él vernos a Finn y a mí juntos todo el tiempo. Ahora entiendo por qué se comporta de aquella manera a veces. Descuelga el teléfono y viene hacia mí. Está muy contento. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Blaine?

\- Rachel. Tengo que contarte una cosa.- dice conteniendo la respiración.

\- Tranquilo, Kurt. Respira y cuenta. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Blaine… ¡Blaine va a venir el viernes!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Esto es una gran noticia!

\- Lo sé. ¡Es fantástico!- nos abrazamos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que será como los viejos tiempos?- le digo a Kurt entusiasmada.

\- Sí. Va a ser igual que aquellas citas dobles que organizábamos cuando estábamos en Lima.

\- Exacto.- digo y nos volvemos a sentar en el sofá.- ¿Te acuerdas de que siempre íbamos al Breadstix?

\- Sí, era lo mejor del mundo. Y ahora vamos a hacer lo mismo en Nueva York.

\- Es perfecto.- nos quedamos en silencio.- Bueno Kurt, ¿continuamos con la serie?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- dice- Me alegra de que te guste.

\- Está muy bien

Volvemos a poner la serie y esperamos a que Finn vuelva para contarle esta gran noticia. Le va a encantar.

POV FINN

Estoy en el metro de vuelta a casa. No puedo esperar a llegar al apartamento para contarle a Rachel mi ascenso en la academia militar. Seguro que la pone muy feliz, después de haber pasado esta semana tan infernal, le vendrá bien reír un poco.

Bajo del metro, y voy hacia mi apartamento. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Rachel y a Kurt mirando la televisión. Están completamente embobados, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estoy en casa. Me acerco a ellos y pongo las manos sobre los hombros de Kurt. Da un grito muy fuerte y cae del sofá. Rachel y yo nos reímos a carcajadas.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- me dice un poco enfadado.- Menudo susto que me has dado.

\- Sólo ha sido una broma. Lo siento.- me mira mal.- Es que os he visto tan atentos a la televisión que no me he podido resistir.

\- Estás loco.- dice Kurt.

\- Anda no te enfades hermano.- le digo.

\- Yo ya no digo nada.- dice y yo me río.

\- Hola cariño.- le digo a Rachel, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola.-´me dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el trabajo?- me pregunta.

\- Justamente iba a hablaros de esto.- me miran confundidos.- ¡Me han ascendido!

\- ¿Qué?- dicen los dos a la vez. Se levantan del sofá y me abrazan.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico!- dice Rachel.- Estoy orgullosa de ti.-me da un suave beso en los labios.

\- Sí, Finn. Es una gran noticia.

\- La verdad es que estoy muy contento.

\- Y nosotros nos alegramos por ti.- dice Kurt.- Hablando de buenas noticias. Yo también tengo una.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?- pregunto.

\- El viernes viene Blaine.

\- ¿Qué? Esto es maravilloso. ¡Volveremos a estar los cuatro juntos otra vez!

\- Sí. Lo sé. Va a ser perfecto.

Tras esta conversación, comemos hablando de estas dos grandes noticias. Luego, Kurt se va a su habitación y Rachel y yo nos quedamos solos en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres ver _Funny Girl?_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Otra vez? Si la vemos otra vez, será la quinta vez esta semana.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero sé que te gusta y te relaja mucho.- digo poniéndola en el DVD y me siento a su lado.

\- Gracias.- me dice poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, la abrazo.

\- De nada, amor.- le doy un beso en la frente.

Vemos la película y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. El resto del fin de semana lo pasamos en casa los tres solos mirando películas, hablando sobre Blaine y riendo.

POV RACHEL

El fin de semana ya ha pasado y ahora debo volver a NYADA. Le he enviado flores a la Sra. Tibidaux como gesto de agradecimiento por su comprensión, pero aun así tengo miedo de su reacción y sobre todo de la reacción de Brody al verme.

He acusado a una persona inocente de uno de los delitos más graves que se pueden cometer, y esto mi conciencia no lo puede soportar. No me malinterpretéis, no es que ahora sienta algo por él, para mi sigue siendo aquel imbécil que me besó en contra de mi voluntad; sin embargo debo pedirle perdón por acusarle. No he sido justa con él.

Hoy cojo el metro sola ya que debido a su ascenso, Finn debe empezar una hora antes cada día. Lo echo de menos. Antes siempre íbamos juntos a trabajar pero ahora debo ir sola. En fin, salgo del metro y voy a la escuela.

Cuando entro en el edificio, toda la gente se gira y me mira. Avanzo hacia mi clase y toda la gente no deja de observarme. Me siento intimidada y culpable, cómo si yo hubiera sido el acosador y él la víctima.

Intento ignorarlos para llegar a mi clase. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me distrae. Veo a Brody charlando con unas chicas. Rápidamente voy hacia él para pedirle disculpas.

\- ¡Brody!- grito y él se gira poniendo una media sonrisa. Las chicas con las que hablaba se van.- ¡Brody! Hola.

\- Hola Rachel.- se tensa.

\- Vengo a disculparme. He sido muy injusta contigo. No debí acusarte de una cosa tan grave sin tener ninguna prueba. Lo siento.

\- Tranquila. No pasa nada. Yo también lo habría pensado.- asiento.- Yo siento lo que te ha pasado. La Srta. Tibidaux nos lo contó.

\- Si, ya veo que a todos les importa lo que me ha pasado porque no dejan de mirarme.

\- Ya bueno, siento que hayas pasado por esto.

\- No, tranquilo ya está. Finn y Kurt me han ayudado mucho y estoy mejorando.

\- Muy bien.- dice secamente.

\- Bueno me voy a clase.- digo y me voy.

Las clases pasan muy rápido, igual que la semana. Mis compañeros no han dejado de mirarme todo el tiempo, pero me da igual. Lo importante es que hoy es viernes y que en menos de media hora llega Blaine.

\- ¡Estoy ansioso!- dice Kurt.

\- Nosotros también.- decimos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo.

Oímos que alguien llama a la puerta. Nos extrañamos ya que Blaine llega de aquí media hora.

\- Yo abro.- dice Kurt un poco nervioso.- ¡Blaine!- dice y lo abraza.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si llegabas dentro de media hora.

\- Lo sé pero el avión ha salido antes y quería darte una sorpresa.

\- Es genial.- dice Kurt y le da un beso en los labios.

\- ¡Chicos!.- dice Blaine mirándonos. Se acerca y nos abraza.- ¿Cómo estáis?

\- Bien.- decimos al mismo tiempo.

\- Finn. Kurt me ha contado todo lo que hiciste en la guerra. Tío eres un héroe.- dice Blaine alucinado.

\- Tampoco es para tanto.- contesta Finn con modestia.

\- Y Rachel. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien, Blaine. Gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Y qué queréis hacer?- pegunta Finn.

\- Vamos a aquella pizzería que le gusta tanto a Kurt.- propongo.

\- ¡Sí!- dice Kurt.- Te va a encantar.- dice mirando a Blaine.

\- Entonces vamos.- dice Blaine.

Vamos a la pizzería, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos lo que queremos.

\- ¿Y cómo va en el instituto, Blaine?- pregunto.

\- Bien. Estamos preparando la eliminatoria. Tenemos nuevas incorporaciones y es genial.

\- Me alegro muchísimo.- digo.

\- ¿Cuánto es la eliminatoria?- pregunta Finn.

\- De aquí dos semanas.- contesta.

\- Muchísima suerte.- le contesta Finn.

\- ¿Y cómo te va el trabajo?- le pregunta Blaine.

\- Bien. Me han ascendido.

\- Esto está muy bien.-contesta Blaine.- ¿Y tú Rachel cómo te van las clases?

\- Muy bien. La verdad es que me encanta NYADA.

Seguimos hablando hasta que terminamos de cenar. Luego decidimos volver a casa a dormir.

El día siguiente no se presenta como esperábamos. En la cena de ayer, Kurt propuso que hoy podríamos ir a pasear los cuatro juntos por Central Park, pero creo que esto no va a ser posible porque está lloviendo como si no hubiese llovido en años.

Así que debido al tiempo, hemos decidido mirar una película. El problema es que no sabemos cuál elegir.

\- Ya lo sé.- dice Kurt.- Ya sé que película elegir.

\- ¿Así cuál?- dice Finn mirándolo extraño.

\- Ya que estamos los cuatro juntos y da la casualidad de que somos dos parejas. Podríamos mirar _El Diario de Noah_.

\- Sí.- decimos Blaine y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Enserio?- dice Finn incrédulo.- ¿No podemos ver otra cosa?

\- Vale. Hagámoslo por democracia. ¿Quién vota por _El Diario de Noah_?- Kurt, Blaine y yo levantamos el brazo.- Lo siento Finn, la mayoría ha hablado.

\- ¡Dios mío!- dice Finn mirando al cielo.

\- Anda, cariño. Tampoco es para tanto. Te va a gustar ya lo verás.- le digo.

\- De acuerdo.- dice con mala gana.- Pero si me duermo lo siento.

Vamos al sofá y nos sentamos. Kurt y Blaine se sientan uno al lado del otro y yo me siento encima del regazo de Finn, mientras que él pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. La película empieza y noto a Finn un poco incómodo. Kurt y Blaine comentan la película y yo intento concentrarme en ella. Todo sigue igual hasta que llegamos en la escena en que Allie y Noah casi hacen el amor en aquella casa abandonada.

\- ¡Anda esto es muy poco romántico!- dice Finn, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Kurt poniendo pausa.

\- Pues esto. Tu primera vez no debe ser así, y menos si la chica con la que lo haces tampoco lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Y cómo debe ser según tú?- pregunta Blaine. Me giro y miro a Finn.

\- Así no.- dice señalando la televisión.- La primera vez tiene que ser mágica. Vosotros sois dos chicos y no sé si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, pero yo creo que cuando estás allí con ella, la chica debe de sentirse tranquila y relajada. Tienes que mimarla y tranquilizarla, tienes que conseguir que se sienta amada y respetada. Por supuesto que debes de excitarla, pero esto es secundario. Estás con la chica a la que amas. Demuéstraselo. Sé un caballero. Consigue que se enamore más de ti.- se queda un segundo en silencio y continúa.- Y esto.- dice señalando la televisión.- No es nada de lo que he dicho. Hay muchos momentos de excitación cuando estás con tu pareja y eres joven; pero cuando se trata de la primera vez tienes que aguantar tus impulsos y esperar al momento indicado, porque si es con la persona a la que amas.- me mira a los ojos.- La espera vale la pena.

\- Vaya, Finn. Nunca pensé que podrías decir algo así jamás. Estoy impresionado.- dice Blaine.

\- Sí. Y hablando de esto. ¿Vuestra primera vez fue así?- pregunta Kurt.

\- ¡Kurt!- dice Finn.

\- No.- digo de repente y todos me miran.- Fue mucho mejor.- miro a Finn y le doy un beso en los labios.- Y ahora continuemos con la película.

Kurt vuelve a poner la película, pero yo no me puedo concentrar en ella. Sólo puedo pensar en Finn y en lo que ha dicho. Es perfecto y es mío.

El resto del día, lo pasamos charlando y mirando más películas románticas. La verdad es que no sé cómo Finn no ha muerto ya.

Cuando acaba la última película que vemos nos vamos a dormir, así que Finn y yo entramos en la habitación y nos cambiamos para dormir. Sin embargo tengo que decirle una cosa muy importante a Finn. Una cosa que llevo pensando des de qué ha hecho aquel discurso sobre la primera vez:

\- Finn.- le pregunto cuando estamos estirados y abrazados en la cama.

\- ¿Sí, Rach?

\- Tengo que contarte una cosa.- me levanto un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué `pasa?- me pregunta acariciando el pelo.

\- Estoy lista.- le digo.

\- ¿Lista para qué?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Estoy lista para volver a hacer el amor contigo.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: DE VUELTA A LA VIDA NORMAL

POV FINN

Me he quedado sin palabras. Rachel me acaba de decir que está lista y la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Sabiendo cómo es Rachel y con el trauma que ha tenido, no creía que me pediría volver a hacer el amor tan sólo dos semanas después de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Estás totalmente segura? Ya sabes que no te voy a presionar. Esperaré el tiempo que sea. Estuvimos casi dos años saliendo sin hacer nada. Puedo aguantar y…- pone un dedo sobre mi boca para que me calle.

\- Estoy lista, Finn. Estoy al cien por cien segura de que quiero hacer el amor contigo.

\- ¿Pero por qué ahora?- pregunto confusa.

\- Hoy, cuando has hecho aquel discurso sobre la primera vez, me he dado cuenta de que quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles. Sé que me vas a tratar con dulzura y con respeto como lo hiciste la primera vez. Confío en ti, Finn.- me he quedado sin palabras.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos hasta que Rachel se abalanza hacia mí y me besa. Al principio es un beso tierno y suave, pero después se convierte en un beso apasionado y con deseo. Nos separamos un segundo y pregunto:

\- ¿Sigues tomando las pastillas, Rachel?

\- Sí. No te preocupes.

\- Bien

Volvemos a besarnos de la misma manera durante unos minutos. Luego, bajo mis labios por su cuello y oigo un gemido de su boca. Me separo un segundo para coger un poco de aire. Tengo que ser cuidadoso con ella. Tengo que controlarme.

Ataco sus labios de nuevo y bajo mis manos hacia su camiseta. Se la quito y hago lo mismo con la mía. Me quedo mirándola unos segundos. ¡Dios es tan preciosa! Está aquí, conmigo, con los ojos cerrados, con la boca entreabierta y desnuda de cintura para arriba. Soy definitivamente el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Bajo mi cuerpo y ataco su cuello otra vez. Poco a poco voy bajando mis labios hacia sus pechos. Beso cada uno de ellos. ¡Me encanta hacerlo! La primera vez que hicimos el amor, Rachel me dijo que estaba asustada de que no me gustaran porque según ella son demasiado pequeños; pero la realidad es que me gustan mucho. Oigo como gime mi nombre y siento como me agarra el pelo. Es la mejor sensación del mundo. Subo de nuevo a sus labios y la miro a los ojos.

\- Te quiero, Finn.

\- Yo también, Rachel.

Baja sus manos y me quita los pantalones de pijama. Hago lo mismo con ella, de manera que quedamos los dos con una sola pieza. Así que con cuidado le quito las bragas, antes de acabar de desnudarme yo.

Ahora estamos los desnudos, preparados para amarnos otra vez.

\- ¿Estás segura?- le pregunto por última vez.

\- Sí, Finn. Hazme el amor, por favor.

No me hace falta oír nada más para pasar a la acción, por esto entro en ella suavemente y al hacerlo oigo un gemido por su parte. Sigo haciéndolo, lentamente durante unos minutos.

\- Más rápido, Finn.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí

Le hago caso y la penetro de una manera más profunda esta vez. Sigo haciéndolo, cada vez más rápido. Siento como sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda y como sus piernas rodean mi cintura para profundizar la penetración. La miro y veo que está con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mi nombre.

\- ¡Finn! Más. Así.

Empieza a dar pequeños grititos y yo la beso para ahogarlos y evitar que Kurt y Blaine se den cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Veo que Rachel está muy acerca, y para qué engañarme yo también; por esto la embisto con más fuerza hasta que los dos caemos rendidos en la cama por un maravilloso orgasmo. Me separo de ella y me pongo a su lado. Inmediatamente, pone su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos recuperando nuestras respiraciones.

\- Ha sido increíble.- dice Rachel y yo sonrío.

\- Sí. La verdad es que ha estado bastante bien.

\- Ha sido perfecto.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Con esta respuesta deduzco que estás bien y que no estás arrepentida, ni…- me interrumpe dándome un beso.

\- Estoy perfectamente. No te preocupes Finn.

\- Menos mal. Ya sabes que nunca te haría daño, pero tenía un poco miedo de tú reacción.

\- Lo sé. Pero ya está. Lo malo ya ha pasado. Ahora vamos a disfrutar de nosotros y a ser felices. ¿Vale?- acaricia mi mejilla.

\- Vale. Te quiero Rachel.

\- Y yo a ti Finn.- me da un beso muy salvaje y se pone encima de mí a horcajas.- Y ahora debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no?

\- Pues la verdad es que es si.- digo mirándola con deseo.

Baja la cabeza y me besa. Intento cambiar de posición para ponerme encima, pero Rachel me lo impide.

\- No. Esta vez quiero ser yo quien lleve el control.

\- Como quieras.- digo rindiéndome con una sonrisa.

\- Bien. Porque si no me hubieras dejado lo habría hecho igualmente.- se muerde el labio. ¡Dios como quiero a esta mujer!

\- Bueno. La vedad es que estar bajo tu merced, es muy pero que muy excitante.

\- ¿Así?- dice haciéndose la inocente.- Pues vamos a probarlo.

Se acomoda encima de mí y sin previo aviso entra en mí. Entra y sale una y otra vez, montándome. Pongo mis manos alrededor de su cintura para acomodarla mejor. Los dos gemimos y gemimos. Cierro los ojos durante unos segundos, y cuando los vuelvo abrir la veo encima de mí con la cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados. Las embestidas son cada vez son más profundas y más fuertes. Quito una de sus manos de su cintura y la pongo en uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo. Los dos estamos muy cerca, así que aumentamos el ritmo hasta que llegamos los dos a la vez.

\- Vale. Tengo que admitir que esto ha sido una pasada.- digo recuperando la respiración.

\- Sí. Ha sido muy excitante.

\- Eres la mejor.- digo mirándola.- Tú siempre me dices que soy un dios del sexo, pero tú eres una leona.

\- ¡Finn!.- me da un golpe en el hombro y se ríe

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

\- Eres un idiota.- me dice de broma.

\- Y tú eres perfecta.- le doy un beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero muchísimo, Hudson.- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti Berry.

Nos dormimos pocos minutos después.

POV RACHEL

El despertador me levanta y me extraño que suene, ya que siempre lo desconecto los fines de semana, aun así, es bastante tarde para mí: las once de la mañana. Bostezo y miro a Finn. Está completamente dormido, como un niño pequeño. Es tan guapo que duele y cada vez que lo veo dormir sufro la tentación de besar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que se despierte. Sin embargo, nunca he tenido el valor para hacerlo por miedo a que se levante con mal humor. ¿Pero a quién no le gustaría despertarse recibiendo besos por todo el cuerpo? Así que me armo de valor y empiezo a besarle la nuca. Sigo mis besos hacia su musculosa espalda. Me entretengo mucho allí, no sólo por su gran tamaño, sino porque me encanta esta parte de su cuerpo. Vuelvo a subir, pero esta vez le beso una de las mejillas y la nariz. Luego le doy un beso corto en los labios y vuelvo hacia su espalda. Voy bajando y bajando hasta que oigo un ruido que proviene de la boca de Finn. Se despierta y me levanto mirándolo.

\- Mmm. Qué manera más divertida de despertar. Mi novia desnuda encima de mí, dándome besitos por toda mi espalda.- dice aún con los ojos somnolientos.

\- Buenos días, dormilón.- le digo.

\- Buenos días, amor.- nos damos un beso.- ¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido despertarme de esta forma?

\- Es una idea que tenía planeada hace tiempo.

\- ¿Y cómo es que nunca la has puesto en práctica?- pregunta de manera juguetona.

\- Porque tenía miedo de que te levantaras con mal humor. Sé que madrugar no es lo tuyo.

\- Ya…- dice mirándome con deseo.- ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? Porque después de esto se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría hacerte durante todo el día.

\- Mmm. La verdad es que es un buen plan. Desgraciadamente, debo recordarte que hoy se va Blaine y debemos pasar todo el tiempo que tenemos con él.- sonríe de una manera un poco extraña.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin comprender.

\- Pues. Sucede que Blaine no está aquí.

\- ¿Y dónde está, sino?

\- Está con Kurt.- frunzo el ceño.- Ayer mi hermanito, me contó que si mejoraba el tiempo, se iría con Blaine a enseñarle Nueva York porque quería estar a solas con él.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Te lo juro. Lo que significa que estamos tú y yo solos en esta magnífica y enrome cama para hacer lo que queramos.

\- ¿Porque según tus planes no vamos a salir de esta habitación en todo el día, no?- pregunto haciéndome la inocente.

\- Exacto.

Sin darme cuenta, Finn me pone debajo de él y volvemos hacer el amor. Y no sólo esta vez, sino lo hacemos una y otra vez de todas las maneras posibles, sin casi descansar. Nos pasamos todo el día en la cama, haciéndolo, hasta que Kurt y Blaine llegan de pasar el día juntos.

\- ¡Finn, Rachel! ¡Ya estamos en casa!- oímos a Kurt llamándonos y rápidamente, Finn y yo nos vestimos para hacer creer a Kurt y a Blaine que no estábamos haciendo nada.- ¿Dónde estáis?- pregunta Kurt. Salimos de mi habitación.

\- Estamos aquí.- digo. Nos ponemos delante de ellos y los vemos cogidos de la mano. Blaine lleva unas maletas en la mano.

\- Sí, ya pensaba que estabais en la habitación de Rachel, haciendo cosas.- lo miro mal.- Pero cómo estebáis solos no puedo deciros nada. Las normas son las normas. Os dije que no me hacía gracia que mantuvieseis relaciones sexuales en mi presencia y de momento no lo habéis hecho.- Finn y yo nos miramos y suspiramos aliviados ahora que sabemos que ni Kurt, ni Blaine nos oyeron anoche.

\- ¿Y a qué viene ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, Kurt?

\- No lo sé. Puede que la visita de Blaine.- lo mira y lo coge de la mano.- Me haya hecho madurar.

\- Entonces. Muchas gracias Blaine por hacerlo entrar en razón.- digo en broma.

\- Gracias.- dice Blaine riéndose.

\- ¡Rachel!.- grita Kurt.

\- Es una broma. Me alegro de que estéis bien.- digo.

\- Lo sabemos.- dice Blaine.- Y nosotros nos alegramos de lo vuestro.

\- Anda venga un abrazo colectivo.- dice Kurt y nos abrazamos.

\- Sin embargo, debo de irme ya. Mi avión sale de aquí una hora. Así que…

\- ¡Oh qué pena! – digo.- Bueno, supongo que nos darás más visitas. ¿No?

\- Por supuesto.- dice.

\- Espero que te vaya bien.- le digo y le doy un abrazo.

\- Adiós, tío.- le dice Finn y lo abraza.

\- Adiós, Kurt.- le dice Blaine a Kurt y se besan. Finn y yo nos abrazamos conmovidos.

\- Adiós, Blaine.- dice cuando se separan.- Te echaré de menos.

\- Y yo a ti.- dice Blaine, saliendo por la puerta.- ¡Adiós chicos!

\- ¡Adiós!- decimos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo. Sale del apartamento y cierra la puerta.

POV FINN

Cuando Blaine se va volvemos a estar los tres solos como siempre. Aunque parezca una locura, la presencia de Blaine parecía aliviar la tensión que había entre nosotros. Cuando estamos los tres solos, somos una pareja feliz y Kurt que está solo. Con la presencia de Blaine, todo esto cambiaba y provocaba que Kurt estuviera de buen humor. Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes: discusiones constantes sobre quién debe limpiar y broncas hacia Rachel y a mí para hacerlo cuando en teoría "no debemos".

En fin, este es el precio que debemos pagar para ser felices. No somos perfectos ni el camino hacia la felicidad lo es, pero debemos acostumbrarnos a este camino y a superar los obstáculos que aparezcan en él. Esto es la vida.

\- ¿Quién tiene hambre?- pregunta Rachel para romper el hielo.

\- Yo no tengo. Me voy a dormir.- dice Kurt cabizbajo, cerrando la cortina de su habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, Rachel y yo oímos como empieza a llorar desesperadamente. Llora durante mucho rato y Rachel y yo nos preocupamos.

\- Pobre. Lo está pasando fatal. El hecho de que Blaine se haya ido lo ha afectado más de lo que creía.- le digo a Rachel.

\- Sí. Lo sé. Tenemos que animarlo sea como sea. Es mi mejor amigo y también es tu hermano no podemos consentir que esté tan deprimido. Estoy muy preocupada por él.

\- Yo también. Además que nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos, a mí con mis pesadillas y a ti con tu recuperación.

\- Exacto. Debemos ayudarle.

\- Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Quieres cenar?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces vamos a comer.

\- Te quiero.- le digo sin dejarla de mirar.

\- Yo también te quiero Finn.- nos damos un beso y cenamos.

Tras la cena nos vamos a dormir ya que mañana, Rachel debe ir a clase y yo debo ir a trabajar. Nos acostamos en la cama y nos abrazamos. Des de nuestra habitación oímos como Kurt empieza a llorar de nuevo. Me levanto para ir a verlo, pero Rachel me detiene y me mira queriendo decir que necesita estar solo y la verdad es que tiene razón. Me vuelvo a meter en la cama y cerramos los ojos. Rachel no tarda mucho en dormirse. Sin embargo, yo no puedo. No puedo dejar de pensar en Kurt y en lo que ha significado para él volverle decir adiós a Blaine, el amor de su vida. Si eso me pasara a mí, si tuviera que mantener una relación a distancia con Rachel no tengo ni idea de cómo lo haría. Ya estuve tres meses separado de ella, si ahora me la arrebatasen no podría vivir y más aun con lo que hemos pasado. Por este motivo voy a animar a Kurt,. Como hermano mayor es mi obligación.

Me paso toda la noche pensando en cómo ayudar a mi hermano. Lo único que hago es pensar en esto y observar a Rachel como duerme. Es tan preciosa. Se la ve tan pacífica y tan relajada. A veces le cuesta un poco dormir ya que a veces le cuesta encontrar la posición idónea. Pero hoy no es uno de estos días. Hoy ha encontrado la posición perfecta ya que no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro. Debe de estar cansada por lo que hicimos ayer. Es normal, después de tanto tiempo. Me fijo en su rostro y veo que sonríe. Me pregunto en qué estará soñando. ¿Estará soñando conmigo? Ojalá fuera así. Yo a veces sueño con ella, pero no en plan erótico sino en plan romántico. Sueño cómo será el día de nuestra boda y posteriormente nuestra luna de miel, el día que nazcan nuestros hijos y los nombres que les vamos a poner, el día de su graduación y de su baile del instituto… Sueño cosas así, cosas que un día ya no serán un sueño sino que se harán realidad. Porque no hay nada más que desee en este mundo que formar una familia con Rachel. Me muero por llegar un día de trabajar y encontrarme a una mini Rachel y a un mini Finn corriendo por nuestra casa.

Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en tercero, Rachel me dijo que quería que nuestros hijos fueran judíos. A mí me da igual, yo los voy a amar con todo mi corazón como a Rachel. Bueno, no de la misma manera ya me entendéis.

Sin embargo, para poder llevar todo esto a cabo debo concentrarme en mi hermano. Bueno. En realidad, ahora mismo debería concentrarme en dormir un poco, pero esta batalla ya está perdida porque veo que el sol ya empieza a salir sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. Ya no vale la pena.

Decido levantarme con cuidado de no despertar a Rachel. Me visto, desayuno y me voy a trabajar. Durante el trayecto pienso en Kurt. ¿Cómo demonios puedo animarlo? Pienso y pienso hasta que… ¡Eureka! He encontrado la manera perfecta de que se alegre un poco.

Ahora sí que puedo ir a trabajar tranquilamente.

POV RACHEL

Me levanto y como siempre, Finn no está a mi lado. Suspiro y me preparo para ir a NYADA. No puedo dejar de pensar en Kurt. Pobrecito. Tengo que hacer algo por él. Desayuno y me voy. Cojo el metro hacia mi destino. Allí pienso y pienso en lo que lo puede animar. Busco en mis pensamientos hasta que… ¡Eureka! Acabo de encontrar la manera perfecta para levantarle el ánimo.

Soy la mejor buscando soluciones, ya que soy Rachel Barbra Berry, la chica con más talento y carisma de todo Nueva York. ¿Siendo así, cómo no iba a encontrar solución a este problema?

En fin, entro en la escuela para ir a mi clase de baile. Las miradas de mis compañeros no desaparecen y siguen observándome como un bicho raro, pero tal y como hice la primera vez, los ignoro. Lo que les pasa es que me tienen envidia. No sobre lo que me ha pasado, sino de mi rápida recuperación. Creían que un maldito psicópata podría parar a Rachel Berry. Pero lo que no sabían es que nadie puede parar a Rachel Berry. Soy una estrella. Soy única.

Entro en clase de baile. Me toca con la Srta. July. La última clase que tuve con ella fue el jueves pasado, ya que el lunes no se presentó porque estaba "enferma". Seguro que el fin de semana se emborrachó y el lunes no pudo levantarse de la cama. La cuestión es que no fue nada despiadada conmigo, incluso fue un poco amable. Supongo que le di un poco de pena por lo que me pasó. Pero sé que hoy no a va ser así. Hoy me va a machacar el doble. Aunque, puede hacerme lo que quiera porque yo lo soportaré. Preparaos todos porque Rachel Berry ha vuelto mejor que nunca.

POV FINN

Este trabajo me gusta incluso más que el anterior. No tengo que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sólo tengo que decirle al comandante si los soldados que veo son aptos o no. Y lo mejor de todo: cobrando el doble que antes. ¡Es el mejor trabajo del mundo!

\- Creo que este es bueno.- le digo al comandante.

\- Vamos a ver. Tú.- lo llama.- ¿Cómo te llamas soldado?

\- ¡Señor¡ ¡ Sí! ¡Señor! Me llamo Adam Smith y vengo de Houston.- dice

\- ¿Houston?- pregunta el comandante.- ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? Georgia está más cerca.

\- Quería ver si valía para servir para nuestro país. ¡Señor¡ ¡ Sí! ¡Señor!- responde.

\- Buena respuesta.- dice el comandante.- Mire. Este es el general Hudson. No sé si has oído hablar de él, pero es sin duda uno de los mejores soldados de nuestro país.- pone una mano encima de mi hombre derecho.

\- Sí. He oído hablar de usted general Hudson. Es más, es usted mi ídolo. Ojalá fuera como usted.

\- Mira, Hudson. Ya tiene un admirador.

\- Ya lo veo comandante.- miro al soldado- Gracias soldado Smith. Has dicho que has venido a Nueva York para saber si eres apto no. Después del tiempo aquí, ¿has tomado ya la decisión?

\- Si, general Hudson. Y la verdad es que creo que puedo servir a nuestro país como soldado.

\- Bien. Entonces bienvenido.- dice el comandante.

\- Muchas gracias, comandante.- contesta el soldado.

\- Perfecto, y ahora a correr.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Señor!- se va a correr.

\- Bien hecho, Hudson. Tiene ojo para esto

\- Gracias comandante.

Cuando acabo mi turno voy a casa y veo a Rachel sentada en el sofá inquieta.

\- Hola, amor.

\- Hola.- me dice nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

\- No. Al contrario.- frunzo el ceño.- He encontrado la manera de animar a Kurt

\- ¿Enserio? Porque yo también.

\- ¿De veras?- asiento- ¡ Qué bien! Vale. Se me ocurre una idea.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Lo vamos a decir a la vez.

\- De acuerdo- digo.

\- Vale. 1, 2,3. Ya.- dice

\- Que vaya al concierto de Barbra.- decimos a la vez.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿A ti también se te había ocurrido? ¡Qué fuerte!- dice poniéndose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Es el hilo invisible, Rachel.- la acerco y nos besamos durante unos minutos hasta que oímos a Kurt entrar en el apartamento. Nos mira mal y se va a su habitación sin decir nada.

\- ¡Kurt!- le digo.- Ven aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta sin ánimo.

\- Rachel y yo tenemos que darte una noticia.

\- ¿No me digáis que os casáis?- pregunta asustado.

\- No.- dice Rachel.- Solo ven aquí.- se acerca.

\- Sabemos que estás un poco mal después de que Blaine se haya ido. Por esto Rachel y yo te vamos a dar una sorpresa.

\- Gracias chicos pero no estoy de humor.- se intenta ir pero Rachel lo coge por la muñeca.- Quédate aquí un segundo.- le dice.

\- Está bien.- contesta pesadamente.

\- Cierra los ojos.- le digo y lo hace. Voy a buscar las entradas que me dio el comandante Collins y vuelvo al lugar dónde está Kurt.- Bien. Ahora ábrelos.- Los abre y cuando ve las entradas empieza a dar saltos y a bailar. Vuelve a ser el Kurt que conocíamos.

\- ¿Cómo las has conseguido?- pregunta.

\- El comandante me las regaló para que fuese con Rachel. Pero debido a tu estado de ánimo, te ofrezco la mía para que vayas con ella. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece que eres el mejor hermano del mundo Te quiero.- me abraza.

\- Y si por algún caso, no quieres ir conmigo. Yo también podría darte la mía para que vayas con Blaine o con quien quieras.- dice Rachel de repente. Me quedo mirándola sorprendido. ¿Rachel acaba de rechazar una entrada de un concierto de Barbra para complacer a su amigo? Estoy impresionado.

\- ¿Estás loca?- le dice Kurt.- Un concierto de Barbra no sería lo mismo sin su gran admiradora. Ven aquí.- le da un abrazo a Rachel.- Bueno. Sólo puedo deciros que os amo y que os agradezco mucho que me hayáis levantado el ánimo. Os quiero sois los mejores amigos del mundo. Y ahora si me disculpáis voy a contarle esto a Blaine.- se va a su habitación más feliz que nunca.

\- Ha salido muy bien. ¿No?- le digo a Rachel.

\- Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba.- nos damos un beso y nos abrazamos durante un rato.

El camino para llegar a la felicidad absoluta está siendo cada vez menos complicado y la verdad es que es un alivio.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO FINAL: UNA PALABRA LLAMADA FELICIDAD

POV RACHEL

Las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Han pasado dos semanas des de que Kurt y yo fuimos al concierto de Barbra. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Kurt y yo nos lo pasamos la mar de bien. Cantamos, bailamos y nos cogimos de la mano cuando Barbra interpretó su increíble éxito _Happy Days Are Here Again_. Aún no me creo que la haya visto en directo y todos gracias al comandante amigo de Finn. No le podría estar más agradecida, por este motivo cuando terminó el concierto le dije a Finn mil veces que se lo agradeciese en persona. La verdad, es que desconozco si lo ha hecho o no pero yo al menos tengo la conciencia tranquila.

Últimamente todo nos está saliendo a pedir de boca. Finn le va genial en el trabajo, Kurt aumenta su importancia en y en cuanto a mí, escuchad, ¡He sido seleccionada para el Festival de Invierno de NYADA! ¡Ha sido genial! Fue hace dos días cuando Sra. Tibidaux entró en clase de baile y me entregó el sobre de la invitación. Estoy muy feliz de lo sucedido pero también estoy muy nerviosa. Menos mal que tengo a Finn y a Kurt que me dan apoyo, no sé qué haría sin ellos. Los amo. Son mi familia.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en las escaleras del auditorio de NYADA caminando de un lado al otro como una loca esperando mi turno para cantar. Estoy demasiado nerviosa, sinceramente creo que nunca lo había estado tanto. Miro el reloj y veo que actúo dentro de diez minutos.

Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Sólo tengo que concentrarme, sólo tengo que concentrarme. Me repito una y otra vez durante unos segundos. Vuelvo a respirar hasta que noto unas manos en mi espalda. Me giro y es Finn.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa. Creo que nunca lo había estado tanto.

\- Tranquila, Rach.- me acaricia una mejilla.- Lo vas a hacer genial. Kurt y yo estamos aquí contigo, apoyándote.

\- Lo sé. Sólo es que tengo un poco de miedo.

\- Rachel, mírame.- lo miro a los ojos.- Vas a hacerlo genial, ya lo verás. Eres la mejor cantante que oído en mi vida. Ya sabes que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te oí cantar.- me aparta un mechón del pelo.- ¿Y sabes que va a pasar hoy?- niego con la cabeza.- Que ellos también se van a enamorar de ti cuando te oigan.- Sonrío. No sé cómo lo hace pero siempre sabe lo que tiene que decir para animarme.

\- Tienes razón. Soy una estrella.- digo más convencida.

\- Exacto. Eres la estrella más brillante y más preciosa de todas.- le sonrío y lo beso.

\- Eres el mejor.- le digo.- Te quiero muchísimo.

\- Yo también, Rach.- nos abrazamos.

\- ¡Eh vosotros dos!- dice Kurt bajando por las escaleras.- Siento mucho interrumpir este momento de comedia romántica pero Rachel, te toca. ¡Vamos!

\- Tienes razón, Kurt. Vamos, Finn.- nos cogemos de la mano, vamos al auditorio. y me siento en una de las sillas esperando a que la Sra. Tibidaux me llame.

Cuando la actuación anterior acaba, la Srta. Tibidaux me llama al escenario:

\- La siguiente en actuar aun es estudiante de primer curso. Pido un aplauso para Rachel Berry.- Todo el mundo me aplaude y salgo escenario.

\- Soy Rachel Berry y voy a cantar para ustedes.

Respiro profundamente mientras oigo las primeras notas de la canción que voy a interpretar. Estos días he estado ensayándola para que mi actuación salga perfecta. Empiezo a cantar la canción:

 _Being good isn't good enough  
Being good won't be good enough  
When I fly, I must fly extra high  
And I'll need special wings so far to go  
From so far below_

Veo como todo el mundo me mira y sonríe. Giro la cabeza y miro a Finn y a Kurt sentados en la tercera fila. Se los ve felices y cuando ven que los estoy mirando, Kurt levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha diciéndome que lo estoy haciendo bien. Sigo cantando la canción a la perfección hasta que llega el último verso y aguanto durante mucho tiempo la última nota de la canción.

Cuando acabo la canción todo el mundo se pone de pie y me aplaude gritando que quieren otra. Miro a Carmen Tibidaux y me asiente con la cabeza. Me giro y les digo a los músicos qué canción deben tocar. Vuelvo a mirar al público y digo:

\- Esta es mi canción favorita de Navidad.

Cierro los ojos, escucho las primeras notas de _O Holy Night_ y empiezo a cantar:

 _O Holy Night  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night  
Of our dear Savior's birth_

La canto de una manera brillante y como antes, el público se pone en pe. Rápidamente voy al lugar dónde se encuentran Kurt y Finn y los abrazo.

\- Rachel has estado maravillosa. No ha sido soberbio.- dice la Sra. Tibidaux. Me quedo helada ante sus palabras.- A continuación haremos un intermedio y a la vuelta si cree que está listo veremos la actuación del Sr. Hummel.

Los tres nos quedamos paralizados y Finn y yo miramos a Kurt. ¿Carmen Tibidaux quiere que Kurt actúe en el festival de invierno sin ser un estudiante de NYADA? ¡Acaso se ha vuelta loca! La miro intentando entender a qué viene todo esto, hasta que me doy cuenta del porqué. ¡Claro! La Sra. Tibidaux quiere ver cómo actúa Kurt bajo presión. Él siempre lo dice, "La razón por la que Carmen Tibidaux no quiere admitirme en la escuela es porque cree que me falta emoción a la hora de cantar". Esto es lo que quiere. Quiere que Kurt cante una canción que la emocione y yo voy a ayudarlo a conseguirlo.

Veo cómo Kurt sale del auditorio para tranquilizarse un poco. Finn y yo lo seguimos hasta que se para en el pasillo de las escaleras.

\- ¡Carmen Tibidaux es una perturbada! ¿Cómo demonios voy a cantar una canción ahora sin haber calentado la voz y lo más importante sin mi vestuario?- dice Kurt caminando de un lado al otro.

\- Tranquilo, hermano. Lo vas hacer genial. Ya lo verás.- le dice Finn poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, intentando tranquilizarle.

\- Kurt.- le digo y me mira.- Ella sólo quiere ver cómo te manejas bajo presión. Ya sé que te sientes más seguro con tu vestuario, pero lo harás genial. Ya sabes lo que quiere Carmen: emoción. Sólo tienes que emocionarla.

\- Cómo si esto fuese tan fácil.- dice irónicamente.

\- Finn y yo te vamos ayudar a elegir la canción perfecta.

\- Sí.- dice Finn.- ¿Por qué no cantas _Defying Gravity?_ Ya sabemos que fallaste aquella nota a propósito.

\- No creo que sea una buena elección con este público.- dice Kurt.- Pero gracias por intentarlo, Finn.- Finn le sonríe y continuamos pensando.

\- Ya lo sé.- digo de repente.- ¿Sabes cuál es la canción que me emocionaste más al cantarla?- Kurt niega con la cabeza.- _I want to hold your hand_. Lloré tanto cuando la cantaste.

\- Sí, pero esta la canté cuando mi padre estaba en el hospital. Se lo dediqué a él. ¿A quién se lo dedico ahora?

\- A ti mismo.- dice Finn

\- Exacto.- contesto.

\- No lo sé, chicos.- se quedan en silencio unos segundos.- Aunque puede que haya una canción que me sirva.

\- ¿Y cuál es?- preguntamos Finn y yo al unísono.

\- _Being Alive_. - contesta Kurt.

\- Es perfecta.- digo.- Se me eriza el pelo. Kurt tienes que cantar esta.

\- Pero no estoy seguro.

\- Mira Kurt.- dice Finn.- El tiempo que he estado aquí he aprendido dos cosas. La primera es que tengo la mejor novia del mundo.- me mira y sonrío.- Y la segunda es que puedes ser quién tú quieras si crees que puedes. Eres el mejor cantante que he conocido nunca, después de Rachel claro.- sonrío.- Y cómo tal puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estás al cien por cien capacitado por cantar esta maravillosa canción y emocionarnos a todos, incluso a Carmen Tibidaux. Sabes que Rachel y yo te estaremos apoyando, porque cómo tú me dijiste una vez nosotros tres somos una familia y las familias se apoyan.

\- Vaya. Este ha sido el discurso más inspirador que he oído nunca. Gracias hermano.- se abrazan.- De acuerdo voy a cantar esta canción y la voy a bordar.

\- Esta es la actitud.- digo y volvemos al auditorio.

Kurt se pone delante de todos y les dice a los músicos la canción que va a interpretar para que la toquen. Finn y yo nos sentamos en las mismas sillas que él y Kurt se han sentado durante mi actuación.

\- Hola. Soy Kurt Hummel y me presento para el papel de alumno de la escuela. Hoy voy a cantar una canción que adoro des de que tenía seis años, pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida entiendo lo que significa.- dice mi mejor amigo.

Los músicos empiezan a tocar las notas de _Being Alive_ y Kurt empieza a cantar:

 _Someone to hold you too close  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
To ruin your sleep_

Canta la canción con una emoción que nunca había visto en él. Lo hace tan bien que no puedo evitar llorar. Estoy tan orgullosa de él y se lo merece tanto. Finn se da cuenta de mis lágrimas y me rodea con el brazo detrás de mis hombros y me da un beso en la frente. Lo miro y pongo mi cabeza encima de su hombro izquierdo.

La canción se está acercando al final y cruzo los dedos para que Kurt aguante la nota final. Lo hace a la perfección y todos nos levantamos aplaudiéndolo. Después de esto, Kurt corre hacia nosotros y nos abraza, tal y como lo he hecho yo antes.

\- Damas y caballeros.- dice la Sra. Tibidaux.- Con la actuación del Sr. Hummel doy por finalizado el duodécimo festival de invierno. Muchísimas gracias por su asistencia y colaboración.- Todos aplaudimos y salimos del auditorio de la escuela.

Luego, nos vamos a casa los tres y lo celebramos bebiéndonos la botella de Limoncello que Kurt tenía guardada por ocasiones especiales. Después de esto nos vamos a dormir.

\- Has estado fantástica.- dice Finn cuando estamos en la cama abrazados.

\- Muchas gracias.- le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Enserio. Han sido las dos mejores actuaciones que has hecho con diferencia. Los has dejado a todos con la boca abierta. Aunque debo admitir que no me sorprende para nada. Eres mi estrellita.- dice.

\- ¿Estrellita?- pregunto en tono de broma.

\- Vale de acuerdo. Eres mi estrellaza. ¿Contenta?

\- Sí. Muchas gracias.

\- La cuestión es que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Nunca lo había estado tanto.

\- Lo sé. Y muchas gracias por apoyarme.- le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Ya sabes que no me lo tienes que agradecer.

\- Nunca está mal decirlo.

\- Además.- dice.- ¿Cómo no iba a apoyarte con este vestido que llevabas?- gro los ojos y sonrío.- Cualquier chico de este mundo te habría "apoyado" con él puesto.

\- Sabía que esto tenía un truco.- se ríe.

\- No lleva ningún truco.

\- ¿No?- digo subiendo las cejas.

\- No.- nos reímos.- Sólo estaba halagando a mi talentosa, extraordinaria y súper sexy novia. – se acerca y me da un beso en el cuello.

\- ¿Súper sexy?- pregunto incrédula.

\- Sí. Súper sexy. Y más con aquel vestido puesto.- me mira.- Aunque pensándolo mejor lo eres mucho mejor sin él.- se pone encima de mí y "celebramos" las cosas maravillosas que han pasado esta noche. Hacemos el amor durante toda la noche, como si no hubiera mañana. Tan sólo somos él y yo y nadie más.

 _4 meses después_

POV RACHEL

Han pasado 4 meses des de que Kurt ha entrado en NYADA y si antes las cosas iban perfectas, ahora aún más. Kurt se adaptó en seguida a la escuela y al entrar nos unió mucho más. Ahora somos inseparables. Nos ayudamos con las clases, con los exámenes y con las actuaciones.

Sin embargo, la cosa más alucinante que me ha pasado en estos últimos cuatro meses ha sido la audición para el remake de _Funny Girl_. Cuando lo supe no me lo pude creer. Este es el papel con el que he soñado durante toda mi vida y por supuesto que no voy a renunciar a él.

El descubrimiento de las audiciones para el musical supuso un gran ruido en la escuela. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Además que cuando mis compañeros se enteraron de que iría a las audiciones me dijeron que nunca lo lograría y que no valía lo suficiente para interpretar. Pero gracias a mí confianza y al apoyo de Finn y Kurt, pude ir a la audición y no os lo perdáis. ¡Me han cogido como finalista! Todavía no me lo puedo creer y este logro sólo se lo puedo agradecer a una persona: Finn. Él me dio la idea sobre qué canción cantar en mi primera audición. Me dijo el mejor consejo de todos: "Tienes que cantar algo que te lleve a las raíces de tu pasión. Tienes que hacer que los productores se enamoren de ti tal y cómo lo hice yo al escucharte cantar. Sé que eres capaz." Le hice caso, canté _Don't Stop Believing_ y los productores me hicieron finalista.

Y ahora estoy aquí esperando a que me llamen para hacer mi segunda audición para conseguir ser la protagonista de este maravilloso musical.

\- Rachel Berry. Por favor pase- me dice una señorita bajita castaña.

Me levanto de la silla y entro a una sala dónde me encuentro a mucha gente sentada delante de una mesa. Me pongo justo al centro de la sala y digo:

\- Hola. Me llamo Rachel Berry y me presento para el papel de Fanny Brice. Voy a cantar _To Love You More_ de Celine Dion.

La canción empieza a sonar y canto:

 _Take me back in to the arms I love,_

 _Need me like you did before,_

 _Touch me once again and remember when,_

 _There was no one that you wanted more_

Mientras canto, no puedo evitar en pensar en Finn. Él es el amor de mi vida y es imposible cantar esta canción tan preciosa sin pensar en él. Por esto, se la dedico. Sigo cantándola hasta que llego a la nota larguísima del final que al cantarla no puedo evitar llorar. Cuando acabo veo que están bastantes sorprendidos. Espero que sea porque lo haya hecho bien y no por lo contrario.

\- Muchas gracias, Rachel. La llamaremos.- dice la misma mujer que me ha llamado antes.

Salgo del edificio y voy a casa. Allí me encuentro a Kurt y a Finn con una botella de champagne y con toda la casa llena de globos y confeti.

\- ¿Pero qué habéis hecho?- pregunto sin entender nada.

\- Estamos celebrando tu audición.- dice Kurt.

\- Pero si acabo de hacerla. Todavía no sé si me han cogido.

\- Pero lo van hacer.- dice Finn con confianza.- Y además. Seguro que has bordado la audición. ¿Por cierto, qué canción has cantado?

\- He cantado _To Love You More_ de Celine Dion.- le contesto.

\- ¡Buena elección! Es una canción preciosa, aunque muy difícil de cantar.

\- Ya lo sabes, Kurt. Si no te arriesgas no llegas a la fama.

\- ¡Bien dicho!- dice Finn.- Y ahora hagamos un brindis.- coge tres copas y las llena de champagne.- Por Rachel.

\- Por Rachel.- repite Kurt, chocamos nuestras copas y bebemos.

\- Gracias chicos.

Después de esto, pasamos el día juntos hasta que nos vamos a dormir.

Al cabo de unos días, esta felicidad que sentía se convierte en tristeza y preocupación. ¿Por qué no me habrán llamado? ¿Acaso no estuve tan bien como creía? Estoy desanimada y deprimida. ¡No me puedo creer que no me hayan llamado! En fin, la vida sigue. Fanny era sólo un sueño.

\- Vamos Rachel, anímate.- dice Kurt cuando estamos los tres cenando en el apartamento.

\- Sí. Cariño, tranquila. Debe llevar tiempo elegir la protagonista para el remake del mejor musical de todos los tiempos.- dice Finn.

\- Gracias chicos. Pero ya tengo asumido que no me llamarán. Interpretar a Fanny sólo era un sueño. Supongo que tendré más oportunidades más adelante.

\- Pero Rachel….- intenta decir Kurt.

\- Kurt. No. Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que si no me han llamado ya es porque han elegido a otra candidata. Puede que no haya nacido para interpretar ese papel como yo creía. A veces los sueños…- me interrumpe el sonido de mi móbil. Lo miro y me está llamando un número que no conozco.- ¡Es un número que no conozco¡ ¿ Qué hago?- pregunto desesperada.

\- ¡Contesta!.- dicen Kurt y Finn al mismo tiempo.

Contesto y… ¡Dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me han cogido! Descuelgo el teléfono y miro a los chicos.

\- Era uno de los productores.

\- ¿Y?- dicen al unísono.

\- ¡Voy a ser Fanny Brice en la nueva producción de Funny Girl! Me han cogido ¡

Los dos se levantan de la silla y me abrazan.

\- Esto se merece una celebración.- dice Finn.- Voy a coger la botella de champagne del frigorífico.

\- ¿Pero cuantas botellas tenéis?- pregunto incrédula.

\- Muchas. Teníamos que celebrar que serías la elegida para el papel.- explica Kurt.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que lo conseguiría?

\- Porque tenemos fe en ti.- dice Finn y me abraza.

Nos bebemos el champagne y luego Kurt se va a dormir, dejándonos a Finn y a mí a solas.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.- dice de repente Finn.- Eres la persona con más ambición y con más talento del mundo. Te quiero.

\- Oh. Muchas gracias cariño. Te quiero. Eres el amor de mi vida.

\- Y tú el mío y por esto tengo que decirte una cosa.-me tenso.- La última vez que te hice esta pregunta debo admitir que fue muy precipitado. Estaba perdido. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida y no me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Por esto me aferraba a ti.- sonrío.- El tiempo que estuve en el ejército constantemente me preguntaba una cosa: ¿Qué necesita un hombre para ser feliz? Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en una respuesta hasta que la he encontrado hace poco. ¿Sabes cuál es?- niego con la cabeza.- Amor. Pero no sólo amor de pareja, sino amor hacia tus amigos, amor a ti mismo, amor a tu familia. Todo el tipo de amor que existe. Y yo lo he encontrado gracias a ti. Porque tú me los has enseñado todos. Me hiciste entrar al Glee Club dónde conocí a amigos de verdad, me animaste o más bien me obligaste a apoyar y amar a Kurt, me ayudaste a "perdonar" a mi madre y con tu amor y confianza me motivaste para creer en mí mismo y gracias a esto pude hacer las cosas que hice en la guerra. Me has enseñado todas las maneras de amar, Rach y yo ahora te pido sólo una cosa.-escucho con mucha atención.- Que me ames por el resto de tu vida.- Se arrodilla delante de mí y saca un anillo de su bolsillo. ¡Dios santo!- Así que Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Te prometo que esta vez no va haber ningún accidente ni tampoco me voy a ir en ningún lado. Y si quieres nos lo podemos tomar en calma…- lo interrumpo dándole un beso muy apasionado.- ¿Esto es un sí?- pregunta al separarnos.

\- Es un mil veces sí.- nos abrazamos y nos besamos.

\- Te quiero Rachel.

\- Te quiero Finn.

En este momento sólo puedo sentir una cosa: felicidad extrema.


	13. Chapter 13

EPÍLOGO

 _12 años después_

POV FINN

Han pasado doce años des de que me casé con la mujer más preciosa del mundo. Todavía no me lo creo. Parece que fue ayer el día en que nos casamos y nos fuimos de luna de miel a Roma. Fue perfecto. Ella es perfecta. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos: el día de nuestra boda, el nacimiento de nuestros hijos…

Creo que mi vida es como un cuento de hadas. Casado con el amor de mi vida y con dos hijos que se parecen mucho a nosotros: Cristopher de 8 años que es idéntico a mí en todas las facetas y Barbra de 5 que es literalmente una mini Rachel. Sí sé lo que estaréis pensando. Le hemos puesto a nuestra hija el nombre del ídolo de su madre, ¿pero que querías? Le pusimos el nombre de mi padre a nuestro hijo, le debía esto a Rachel. Además, ya sabéis que cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza, no se la puede parar hasta que lo consigue. No tenía otra opción.

Ahora ella se está dando un descanso de su carrera para pasar más tiempo con los niños. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho esta decisión, no porque Rachel no ame a nuestros hijos, al contrario si los adora; sino porque le encanta estar sobre los escenarios y más ahora que se ha convertido en una leyenda de Broadway. ¡Ha ganado nada más y nada menos que 3 Tonys! Está claro que sus sueños se han hecho más que realidad.

Y en cuanto a mí. Hace cinco años que soy el comandante superior de la Academia Militar de Nueva York, ya que cuando el Comandante Collins se jubiló me ofreció su puesto y acepté. Soy la máxima autoridad del ejército americano en Nueva York. Sé que suena un poco aterrador pero la verdad es que es genial y lo más importante de todo, que Rachel y mis hijos están muy orgullosos de mí.

Si os hablo de nuestros amigos os puedo decir que cuando Kurt se graduó de NYADA fue contratado como diseñador en una producción que hicieron de Wicked. Él nunca había pensado en dedicarse a esto pero sus diseños fueron tan exitosos que ahora es un diseñador muy reconocido. Y en cuanto a Blaine. Ha conseguido ganarse un nombre como actor de teatro en Nueva York. Todavía no ha ganado ningún premio de renombre, pero como dicen Rachel y Kurt sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Luego os podría hablar de Santana y Brittany y deciros que se casaron hace siete años y que se mudaron en esta preciosa ciudad. También debo deciros que sorpresivamente Brittany se convirtió en una de las mentes más prodigiosas de este siglo y que Santana trabaja de relaciones públicas con distintos famosos incluida Rachel. Aun no entiendo cómo pueden tomar decisiones si se pasan el día discutiendo. Pero todos sabemos que en el fondo se adoran. Finalmente os puedo contar que Puck y Quinn se casaron y que tuvieron una hija llamada Claire que ahora tiene diez años. Nunca más han sabido de Beth, pero si a ellos les parece bien a mí también.

En fin, esta es nuestra vida y la de nuestros amigos y como he dicho antes, es prefecta. Nunca creí que iba a ser tan feliz en toda mi vida. Y miradme ahora dónde estoy: sentado en una tumbona delante de la piscina del jardín de nuestra casa, charlando con mi mejor amigo mientras nuestros hijos nadan y juegan con Rachel.

\- Te lo digo enserio. Debes echarle vodka a la botella de agua que te llevas para ir a trabajar. Te juro que va a mejorar tú día.- me explica Puck.

\- Estás enfermo.- le respondo girando la cabeza.

\- Y tú no te sabes divertir.

\- ¿Pero te estás escuchando? Soy el comandante superior de la Academia Militar de Nueva York. No puedo ir borracho a trabajar. Las consecuencias podrían ser horribles.- Puck niega con la cabeza.- Además que no sea simpatizante del alcohol no quiere decir que no me sepa divertir.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y cómo te diviertes?- me pregunta con ironía.

\- Ves a aquella mujer de allí.- digo señalando a Rachel.- Es mi mujer y te juro que ella y yo nos lo pasamos la mar de bien.- digo bromeando.

\- Eres un cabrón.- me dice de broma.- Echarme en cara que Rachel está buena y que te lo pasas muy bien con ella, cuando lleva bikini y cuando sabes que Quinn está en New Heaven trabajando hace una semana es de mal amigo.

\- Pues si te digo la verdad. Tengo que decirte que últimamente Rachel está muy "juguetona".- le digo riéndome.

\- Desgraciado.- me contesta riéndose.

\- Tú me has preguntado cómo me divierto. ¿No? Y yo te he respondido.

\- Pues menuda respuesta.

\- Anda es una broma. No te lo tomes mal.

\- Claro, claro. Cuando tú lleves una semana de abstinencia sexual por situaciones superiores a las normales, yo también te haré bromas de este tipo.

\- Idiota.- contesto.

\- Con mucho gusto.

\- Anda vamos a ver nuestros hijos.- le contesto.

\- Sí. Antes de que te pegue.

\- Tú inténtalo y ya verás.- digo.

\- Lo siento comandante. Había olvidado que estuviste en el ejército! ¡Señor ¡ Sí! ¡Señor!

\- Imbécil.- nos levantamos y nos acercamos a la piscina. Puck va con su hija y yo voy con los míos y con Rachel.

\- Hola cariño.- le digo a Rachel y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola.- me contesta con dulzura.

\- Papá. ¿Vienes con nosotros a jugar?- pregunta mi hijo.

\- Claro que sí.- contesto y me tiro en la piscina.- ¿Y a qué queréis jugar?- pregunto.

\- Podemos jugar a qué tú y el tío Puck nos tenéis que atrapar.- responde mi hija con una voz dulce como la de su madre.

\- A mí me parece buena idea.- dice Puck que también está en el agua.

\- A mí también me gusta.- responde Cristopher.- ¿A ti te gusta, Claire?

\- Sí. Suena divertido.

\- ¡Entonces a jugar!- digo.

\- Pero id con cuidado.- dice Rachel sentada en el borde de la piscina.- Que tú y Puck sois un poco animales.

\- Tranquila cariño, no va a pasar nada.- me levanto y le doy un beso corto en los labios.

\- Más os vale- dice Rachel.

Empezamos con el juego y Puck y yo atrapamos a nuestros hijos rápidamente.

\- Esperad. Esperad.- dice mi pequeña Barbra. Todos la escuchamos.- Creo que debemos reorganizar el juego. Es un poco injusto que papá y el tío Puck sean los que atrapen porque son mayores que nosotros tres. Propongo que uno de nosotros tres sea el que atrape.- Todos nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos. ¿Cómo una niña de cinco años puede tener tanta carisma? Esperad. Ya tengo la respuesta. Es hija de Rachel.

\- Pues la verdad es que esto es cierto.- dice Claire un poco pensativa.- Uno de nosotros tres tiene que atrapar.

\- Sí. ¿Pero quién?- pregunta Cristopher.- A nadie le gusta tener que atrapar.

\- Echémoslo a suertes.- dice Claire.

\- No que hacéis siempre trampa.- contesta Cristopher.- ¿Por qué no hacemos que alguien piensa un número y el que acierte es el que atrapa?

\- Bien. Me parece justo. ¿Pero quién piensa el número?- pregunta Claire.

\- Mamá.- dice de repente Barbra.

\- Sí. Mamá. Hazlo tú que no estabas jugando.

\- Está bien.- dice Rachel.- Dejadme pensar un número.- se lo piensa.- Ya está. Vamos empezad.

\- El 3.- dice Barbra y Rachel niega con la cabeza.

\- El 5.- dice Claire.

\- Tampoco.- dice Rachel. Claire suspira de alivio y Puck y yo nos reímos de la escena.

\- El 7.- dice Cristopher.

\- ¡Sí! Muy bien.- dice Rachel.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!.- dice enfadado.

\- Te ha tocado así que…- dice Claire.

\- Está bien.- dice mi hijo.- ¿Papá atrapas conmigo?

\- Claro campeón.- le respondo.

Jugamos un rato más hasta que llegan Kurt y Blaine.

\- Hola familia.- dice Blaine.

\- Hola chicos.- dice Rachel y los abraza y todos salimos de la piscina a saludarlos.

\- ¡Tío Kurt! ¡Tío Blaine!.- dice Barbra corriendo hasta que abraza a Kurt por las piernas y él la levanta.- Tengo que enseñaros un número que mamá me ha enseñado. Es un número muy muy bueno. Tanto que podría ser un número de Broadway.

\- ¡Dios mío! Es como una mini Rachel.- dice Puck y todos lo miramos.- Anda, no os hagáis los sorprendidos. Seguro que lo habéis pensado más de una vez.- Y la verdad es que tiene razón, Barbra es una mini Rachel y me encanta.

\- En fin. ¿Y cómo estáis?- pregunta Rachel.

\- Muy bien. A Blaine le han ofrecido el papel de Berger para la nueva producción de _Hair_.

\- ¿Enserio? Esto es fantástico.-responde Rach.

\- Todavía no lo sé seguro. Tengo que hacer una audición.

\- Seguro que te sale genial.- le responde.

\- Eso espero. Pero no quiero hablar de trabajo.

\- Tienes razón.- dice Kurt.- Vamos a relajarnos.

\- Perfecto porque ahora iba a servir la merienda.- explica Rachel.- ¿Cariño me ayudas?- dice mirándome.

\- Claro.- contesto.

Entramos en casa y vamos al comedor a coger la comida que Rachel ha preparado esta mañana.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy?- digo rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella acaba de preparar unas cosas.

\- Ni se te ocurra.- dice apartando mis brazos de su cintura.

\- ¿Pero qué he hecho? Sólo te estaba diciendo un piropo. ¿A caso no puedo piropear a mi esposa?- digo haciéndome el inocente.

\- Claro, claro. Los dos sabemos cómo acaban tus piropos. Así que ni lo intentes.

\- Eres muy mala.- le digo de broma.

\- Y tú un pesado.

\- Mentira. No soy pesado. Sólo que me cuesta controlarme contigo y más cuando llevas este bikini naranja que te resalta la piel.

\- Pues tendrás que controlarte porque tus hijos y algunos de nuestros amigos están aquí fuera. Además no quiero acabar como la última vez. Fue estresante y aterrador.

\- Querrás decir que fue excitante y apasionado.

\- Prefiero no contestar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Rach?- pregunto.

\- Nada.

\- Mentira. Estás un poco distante.

\- No lo estoy. Sólo que no quiero que nuestros hijos nos pillen haciendo cosas.

\- De acuerdo. Te creo pero a cambio dame un beso.

\- ¡Dios santo! Eres como un niño pequeño.- dice.

\- Sí. Ya hora dame un beso.- Mueve la cabeza y me da un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Contento? Pregunta.

\- Mucho.

\- Perfecto. Y ahora ayúdame a llevar todo esto.

Cogemos las bandejas de comida y las llevamos al jardín.

\- Sí que lo habéis hecho rápido. No sabía que se podía tardar tan poco- dice Puck.

\- ¡Cállate Noah!- dice Rachel y Puck se ríe.

\- No te enfades, Berry. Sólo es una broma.

\- No soy Berry. Soy Hudson.- Rachel me mira y me da un beso.- ¡Chicos la merienda ya está!

Los chicos vienen corriendo a comer la merienda, cuando de pronto aparecen por la puerta Santana y Brittany.

\- Hola gente.- dice Brittany.

\- Llegáis justo a tiempo para la merienda.

Comemos todos juntos y pasamos toda la tarde unidos como una gran familia. Después todos se van y mis hijos, Rachel y yo cenamos en el comedor.

\- ¿Papá crees que algún día tía Britt y tía Tana tengan hijos?- pregunta Barbra.

\- No lo sé, hija. Pero la verdad no me sorprendería ya que a Brittany le gustan muchos los niños.

\- Cierto.- contesta Rachel.

Con esto acabamos de cenar y acostamos a nuestros hijos. Hoy me toca acostar a Cristopher, ya que cada noche Rachel y yo vamos cambiando para que se sientan queridos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a Cristopher que ya está en la cama.

\- Muy bien. Buenas noches papá.

\- Buenas noches, hijo.- Apago la luz y cierro la puerta.

Camino a mi habitación hasta que oigo una voz que proviene de la habitación de mi hija. Me acerco a ella y des de la puerta veo como Rachel le canta una canción a Barbra para que se duerma. A mi hija le encanta la voz de su madre. ¡Y no es para menos! Le encanta oírla cantar. Siempre que actuaba quería verla sobre los escenarios. Y a la hora de dormir adora que Rachel le cante.

Las observo un rato más hasta que voy a mi habitación, me cambio para dormir y me acuesto en la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos aparece Rachel por la puerta.

\- Hola, cariño. Ya te echaba de menos.- gira la cabeza y se viste para dormir. Se acuesta en la cama.- Y hablando de echar de menos. Creo que me debes algo. ¿No?- le doy besitos por el cuello.

\- Yo no te debo nada. Esto te lo has inventado tú.- se ríe.

\- Mentira.- replico.

\- Verdad.- contesta.

\- Anda Rach. No te resistas.- le doy un beso en los labios y ella lo sigue sin resistirse.- ¿Ves cómo te gusto?

\- Cariño, sino me gustaras no me habría casado contigo. ¿Además cómo no me vas a gustar, si eres el hombre más guapo, amable y con el corazón más grande del mundo?

\- Muy buena respuesta.- contesto rápidamente, me pongo encima de ella y le hago cosquillas. Ella ríe y ríe a carcajadas.

\- ¡No por favor!- dice riéndose.- ¡Para!- me detengo y la beso y acabamos haciendo el amor cómo lo hemos hecho siempre. Cuando terminamos recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- ¿No has pensado nunca que nuestra vida es como un cuento de hadas?

\- Muchísimas veces.- responde y me da un beso en el pecho.

\- Tengo que admitir que muchas veces soñé en este momento. Casado contigo y con dos hijos maravillosos.

\- Tres.

\- ¿Tres? ¿Acaso estás…? ¿Des de cuánto?

\- Dos semanas.- contesta.

\- Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.- la beso.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero ya que has sacado el tema de los hijos.- Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

\- ¿Sabes? Para mí siempre serás aquella chica de 16 años que me asustó en el primer ensayo del Glee Club.

\- Y para mí siempre serás aquel chico descoordinado del que me enamoré locamente.

\- Te quiero mi estrellita.- le digo.

\- Te quiero mi héroe.- me contesta y nos dormimos.

Ahora sí que me siento del todo completo.


End file.
